Canterlot High School
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: Taichi enters the CHS in hoping to finish the school alone since he's tired of backstabbing and friends with benefits at his dimension. But he doesn't get what he wants when he meets up with the Mane 7 that want to gain his trust and Vice Principal Luna wants him to learn about friendship and maybe he will find love OC x Applejack x Fluttershy x Vice Principal Luna, Spike x Rarity
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MLP Characters and also my OC, the song**

CHAPTER 1

"Canterlot High School, a school of prestige and friendly people. The objective is to create a friendly learning environment. We hope you will enjoy your studying here." Taichi sighs as he walks along the pavement towards the main building. He looks around. "Can I help you?" Taichi looks at Vice Principal Luna. He gasps. 'Princess Luna? Oh wait, this is Equestria Girls dimension so this must be Vice Principal Luna' think Taichi. "I am looking for principal office," said Taichi. "You must be Taichi Kamiya. Please follow me," said VP Luna as she walks towards the office, followed by Taichi.

Meanwhile, at the café, the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer sit at the table. "Today, we will be having some of the new students," said Pinkie Pie. "Looks like you will be busy handling their welcoming party," said Rarity.

"…now I want you to enjoy your studying here," said Principal Celestia. Taichi along with few others nod. VP Luna gives each of them a paper of class schedule and room key. "This is your class schedule and your hostel room key. You will find your room after class end," said Luna.

Sunset Shimmer and the Mane 6 look at the new students that walk out from Principal Celestia. Pinkie Pie runs towards them and gives each of them a paper about welcoming party. "Don't forget to come," said Pinkie. Taichi crumples the paper and throws it inside the dustbin. "Not interested," said Taichi as he walks away. Sunset Shimmer and the Mane 6 look at him. Not far from it, VP Luna looks at him.

Taichi looks at the paper. 'Most subject here I already know so just relearn it and have fun' think Taichi. "You shouldn't throw away that poster." He looks at Sunset Shimmer that walks towards him. 'Sunset Shimmer. Princess Celestia's once prized student until she runs towards EQG world because she wants more power' thinks Taichi. "I'm not interested into going there anyway," said Taichi. "You shouldn't isolate yourself from others," said Sunset. "That's my problem, not yours," said Taichi as he walks towards the hostel. Sunset Shimmer sighs.

The Mane 6 looks at Sunset Shimmer. "So?" asked Pinkie. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "He's not coming, Pinkie," said Sunset. "What should we do, girls?" asked Fluttershy. "Each of us will try to persuade him to come," said Twilight as others nod.

Taichi opens the door to his room; a study table with one single bed and a cupboard. He puts his clothes inside the cupboard, his pillows and comforter on the bed and a laptop on the study table. He looks up to see an air duct above the door. "Don't you want to have fun with other students?" Taichi looks at VP Luna that stands at the door. "Partying is not the fun I am looking for," said Taichi, puts another CPU beside the laptop. VP Luna looks at Taichi that hooks his laptop into the CPU. He pulls out a small drone with a solar panel and puts it at the window. VP Luna looks in awe as the drone floats slowly towards the window and flies out. "Why are you doing that?" asked VP Luna. "It helps me analyse the surrounding and maybe secure the area," said Taichi as he switches on the laptop.

Laptop screen; General Undernuclear Neurolink Dynamo Automatic Machine

VP Luna looks in awe as the screen shows the radar of the hostel as the map of Equestria appears on the side. "Maybe we can work together to create a system that can know all students' wherebout," said VP Luna. Taichi chuckles. "Maybe next time, after I already get used to this school," said Taichi. VP Luna smiles as she stands up and walks towards the door. "Trust me, you will enjoy here," said VP Luna as she walks out. Taichi walks towards the window. He looks at the city of Equestria.

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird,  
I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me

I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
'Bout a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd but don't be naïve  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
And it's not easy to be me

Up, up and away, away from me  
Well, it's alright  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me, inside of me _[2x]_

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man looking for her dream  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
It's not easy.  
It's not easy to be me

He walks towards the bed and lie down. 'Would I be? Would I be happy in this school?' thinks Taichi as he pulls the comforter to cover himself.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy looks to the ceiling. 'What should I do?' thinks Fluttershy.

 **Okay, that the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. For Devon Martinez, try private message me if you have question. I still do my other 2 stories but I will upload it when I have finish it. Be patient**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN MLP CHARACTERS AND MINE. ENJOY READING**

CHAPTER 2

Taichi puts his books inside the locker. 'It almost a week and I am starting to hang around most subjects," said Taichi. Fluttershy stands behind him. "Umm," whispered Fluttershy. "And the homework is piece a cake so nothing to worry about," said Taichi. "Umm, hello," whispered Fluttershy. "If this keeps on, I have no worries about the graduation," said Taichi. Fluttershy moves her face closer. "Now time to head back to the dorm and…" as he turns around to see Fluttershy's face is in front of him. "Ack!" yelped Taichi as he falls down. Not far from it, VP Luna giggles. Fluttershy gasps as he closes her mouth with both hands. "Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi chuckles. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm just shocked, that's all," said Taichi. "How do you know my name?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi realizes his mistakes as he smiles sheepishly. "Err, lucky guess," said Taichi.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer walk along the corridor. Pinkie Pie looks up. "Hey girls, Fluttershy is talking to that guy," said Pinkie, pointing at Fluttershy and Taichi. Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy and walks towards them, followed by others.

Taichi looks up to see the rest of Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer. "Well, Fluttershy, your friends are here so I'll be gone now," said Taichi as he closes the locker. "Will you come to the party?" asked Fluttershy. "No. I am not interested in parties," said Taichi as he walks away. Fluttershy sighs. "Don't worry, Sugarcube, we'll find a way to bring him there," said Applejack.

VP Luna looks at Taichi that walks out from the building. "Something on your mind, Luna?" VP Luna looks at Principal Celestia. "Nothing sister, just that student caught my attention," said Luna. Principal Celestia looks at the door.

At the room, Taichi finishes his homework as he looks at the laptop. 'Looks like storm is brewing' thinks Taichi. Fluttershy appears on the door. Taichi types on the keyboard. Fluttershy slowly walks towards him. He leans against the chair. 'No matter, I am not outdoors kind of people' think Taichi. "Wow, I can see my house from here," said Fluttershy makes him shocks and fall down from his chair. Fluttershy giggles as Taichi chuckles. "Well, that radar shows all Equestria so yeah," said Taichi. "Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi stands up slowly. "I'm fine, Fluttershy. Don't worry," said Taichi.

"You think that Mr Kamiya can be helped?" asked Principal Celestia. "You read his essay about himself, right? The one I want him to write it all out? He needs someone he can trust and I am pretty sure Twilight Sparkle and her friends can help him learn about trust and friendship," said VP Luna. Principal Celestia sighs. "Okay I trust you on this but don't overdo it. We don't want to show favouritism," warned Principal Celestia.

Rainbow Dash looks around. Applejack looks at her. "Who are you searching, RD?" asked Applejack. "Fluttershy. Have you seen her?" asked Rainbow. "Maybe she is at animal shelter," said Applejack. "Already search there. She's not in," said Rainbow. "I wonder where she could be?" asked Applejack.

Taichi sighs. "Look Fluttershy, I won't go to that party and you can't do anything to force me," said Taichi. Fluttershy smiles. "I am not forcing you. Don't worry," said Fluttershy. "Then, why are you here?" asked Taichi. "Well, are you free tomorrow?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi thinks for a while. "Nah, I have nothing. Why?" asked Taichi. Fluttershy smiles sweetly. "Can you help me on animal shelter and maybe adopt an animal?" asked Fluttershy. "I don't know Fluttershy. School dorm prohibits any students from bringing a pet here," said Taichi. Fluttershy sighs in sadness. Taichi sighs. "I'll see what I can do," said Taichi. Fluttershy smiles brightly.

The next day after school, Rainbow Dash walks towards Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity. She looks around. "Where is Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow.

At the animal shelter, Fluttershy shows Taichi all the animals. "Wow, how do you take care all of them?" asked Taichi. "I have helps with some of my friends that work here but today all of them have something to do so I need your help," said Fluttershy. Taichi smiles. "Don't worry. That's why I am here. Where should I start?" asked Taichi.

Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity stand in front of Principal Celestia's door. Twilight knocks the door few times. "Come in." Twilight opens the door to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. "Can I help you, girls?" asked Principal Celestia.

"Nope." "No." Too cute." Too ugly." Too slow." "Too fast." Fluttershy chuckles. "You sure remind me of Rainbow," said Fluttershy. "Yeah she had a hard time choosing a pet," said Taichi. "In the end, Rainbow Dash the fastest athlete chooses Tank, the tortoise. That's a joke," murmured Taichi. "How do you know the name of the pet she chooses?" Taichi shocks as he looks at Fluttershy. "Did I say that loud?" asked Taichi as he smiles sheepishly.

"The place where he comes from, real friendship doesn't exist. Most of them are friendship with benefits. Others, just either acquaintances or back stabbers," explained Principal Celestia. "That's why he doesn't trust friends and prefer do anything alone," added VP Luna. All of them gasp. "Oh my, that's terrible," said Rarity. "No wonder he doesn't trust anyone," said Sunset. Twilight stands up. "Girls, we must help him understand friendship," said Twilight. "I want you to help him adjust his staying there and also show him the true meaning of friendship," said Principal Celestia.

"So, any animal?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi sighs. "I'm sorry Fluttershy. None animals caught my interest," said Taichi. Fluttershy pouts. Taichi puts his hand on her hair. "We'll try again next time. It's getting late and the animals have been taken care of," said Taichi. Fluttershy nods.

Rainbow paces inside her room. The door opens and Fluttershy walks in. Rainbow looks at Fluttershy."Where have you been?" asked Rainbow, half yelled. "Err, animal shelter," said Fluttershy. "How about yesterday?" asked Rainbow. "Oh, I am at his place since I need his help taking care of the shelter for today," said Fluttershy. "Okay now that you're here, I'll text the girls so we can discuss how to help him," said Rainbow as she texts the girls using her cellphone. Fluttershy looks at the picture of Rainbow Dash and Tank, the tortoise.

Taichi finishes his homework as he leans against the chair. "I heard you have fun at the animal shelter." Taichi smiles as he looks at VP Luna that stands at the door. "Well, Fluttershy needs my help," said Taichi. "Did you pick any animal to be your pet?" asked VP Luna. "Can't. No animal caught my interest and school dorm rules," said Taichi. "In this school, you can have a pet as long as you really take care of it," said VP Luna. "Don't worry, when I find one, I'll let you know," said Taichi.

As the Mane 7 in Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy's room, Twilight looks at Fluttershy. "What do we know about him aside what Principal Celestia told us?" asked Twilight. "I think he knows about us," said Fluttershy. "What do you mean, darling?" asked Rarity. "Well, when I mention that Rainbow used to search for the pet that suited her, he said that the fastest athlete chooses the slowest animal as a pet and thinks it's a joke," said Fluttershy. "I choose Tank because he is loyal to me," said Rainbow.

Taichi opens a data about peregrine falcon on his laptop. VP Luna looks at the screen. "Wow, you're really like this bird," said VP Luna. "Actually I like both falcon and white tiger but since we all know how dangerous a tiger is so I pick falcon," said Taichi. "I am sure Fluttershy can find that bird for you," said VP Luna. "I doubt it. Even that falcon can be found almost everywhere on Earth, it's speed is 320km/h or 200mph. The highest reported 389km/h or 242 mph. Unless she goes to their breeding range in Arctic tundra or tropics, she can't catch it," explained Taichi. VP Luna smiles as she walks out.

The next day, after school is over, Taichi puts his book inside his bag as he stands up. "Time to do my homework," said Taichi as he turns around to face the Mane 7 blocking the door. "Taichi, we need to talk," said Twilight.

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. REVIEW AND IF ANY QUESTION, JUST PM ME**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN MLP CHARACTERS AND MY OC**

CHAPTER 3

"So, what should we do?" asked Rarity. "We confront him after school tomorrow. Like it or not we must face him," said Twilight. "Will it make him trust us?" asked Fluttershy. "What choice do we have?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy sighs. "Try not to get him angry. The last thing we need is to make it worse," said Fluttershy.

The next day, after school is over, Taichi puts his book inside his bag as he stands up. "Time to do my homework," said Taichi as he turns around to face the Mane 7 blocking the door. "Taichi, we need to talk," said Twilight. Taichi smirks. "Oh really?" asked Taichi. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "Please Taichi, we want to help," said Sunset. "So you can boost your popularity? I don't think so," said Taichi, narrowing his eyes on Sunset as she gasps. Twilight sighs. "We're doing this not for our popularity. Just we want to help you," said Twilight. "We know what happen to your place, Taichi. In here, we appreciate friendship," said Rarity. "That's why we hope you can trust us," said Twilight. He picks up his bag. "You know nothing about what happen in my place, egghead," said Taichi as he walks past the Mane 7. Fluttershy sighs as she follows him.

VP Luna looks at Taichi that walks past her, angrily. She sighs. "Looks like they overdo it," said VP Luna. She looks at Fluttershy that chases Taichi.

Taichi opens his room door and walks in. He sighs. "That egghead sure brags about her know it all," said Taichi. "She means well." Taichi looks at Fluttershy that stands on the door. He sighs. "I know. That egghead has a problem talking without thinking," said Taichi. Fluttershy giggles. Taichi sits on his chair. Fluttershy walks towards him. "Why did you trust me?" asked Fluttershy. He looks at her. "I don't know. Maybe because you're the harmless one," said Taichi. "I can be scary too, you know," said Fluttershy. He chuckles. "Yeah, with the Stare," said Taichi.

Sunset looks at Twilight. "Now what?" asked Sunset. "We need to trust Fluttershy on this one since he trusts her," said Twilight. "No, I will confront him again," said Rainbow as she runs off. "Rainbow, wait!" yelled Twilight as she follows her along with her friend.

"I've been wondering to ask, what you know about us?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi looks at her. "Why do you want to know?" asked Taichi. "Well, just curious how well you know about us," said Fluttershy.

Twilight, Sunset and her friends approach Taichi's room. "Wait, I hear Fluttershy and his voice," said Applejack. "Let's stand behind the door and listen," said Twilight.

"Let's start with me first," said Fluttershy. Taichi smiles. "Okay then, you can communicate with animals, has only one special attack The Stare, has a shy and timid personality but always kind and empathy to other people. But when someone threatens your friends, your anger can cause even the lion to scare. You're also good in singing and sewing. You have a pet bunny named Angel. Rainbow Dash is your best childhood friend," said Taichi. Fluttershy looks at him in awe as he smirks.

Rainbow shocks. "How does he know all that?" asked Rainbow.

"Okay, how about Rainbow?" asked Fluttershy. "Rainbow Dash, the athlete. So proclaim the fastest. She is loyal to her friends. She can able to focus on several things at once when she's in the air doing parkour, she monitors the ground and sky for trouble and makes note of everything she sees and hears. She also competitive and has a passion of winning. She also brash and full of mischievous. She used to hate books until Twilight introduces her to Daring Do. She wants to join Wonderbolt team. Another fact that I always laugh, she has a pet tortoise name Tank," said Taichi. "What so funny about it?" asked Fluttershy. "Well, she is the fastest athlete but chooses the slowest animal on Earth to be her pet. That's quite a joke," said Taichi.

Rainbow growls in anger as Sunset pats her back, trying to cool her down.

"How about Applejack?" asked Fluttershy. "Applejack, nicknamed AJ is brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working but sometimes headstrong about doing things on her own, stubborn but giving in, often putting the needs and feelings of others before her own and most importantly, honest and has an ability to detect if someone is lying. She speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. She refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy". She takes great pride in her hat and usually won't go anywhere without it. She has a huge appetite with bottomless stomach and also possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them to knock the apples down. She also possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities and great lasso skills. She also good in cooking, herding and playing music instrumental such as violin and banjo. She has a pet dog named Winona," said Taichi.

"Wow, I am impressed. He does know about me," said Applejack.

"Next is Pinkie," said Fluttershy. "Ah yes, Pinkie Pie AKA Pinkamena Diane Pie. She is hyperactive, excitable, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces and loves to make ponies smile and laugh. She has a habit of tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations as a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. She loves to party but sometimes has insecurities. She also can cook, has musical ability and most of all, the mystery Pinkie Sense. She has the greatest memory ever. She has 3 sisters, Limestone, Marble and Maud. She has her own version of Pinkie Promise. She has a pet alligator name Gummy," said Taichi. "You even know her sister's name," said Fluttershy. "Yeah but it just left me more question. Maud is Pinkie's elder sister or younger sister? What happen if Pinkie breaks Pinkie Promise?" asked Taichi.

All of them look at Pinkie that fumes. "I never break Pinkie Promise," said Pinkie.

"How about Twilight?" asked Fluttershy. "Ah yes, Twilight Sparkle, younger sister of Shining Armor, elder sister of Spike and the one Candance babysits. She loves book, earning the nickname 'egghead', tries to be rational in unfamiliar situation but sometimes can be illogical in stressful situations and tends to be skeptical of unproven claims. But she can and knows how to organize things and also can understand on scientific words. She has a pet owl named Owlowiscious," said Taichi. "Wow," said Fluttershy.

Twilight gasps. "Wow. I should find out about him too," said Twilight.

"Rarity?" asked Fluttershy. "Rarity, the fashionista and seamstress. She is drama queen and love of beauty and also being under the spotlight. Her vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect. She sometimes gets carried away with her attention to detail and shows herself to be tough and resourceful in dealing with bullies. Rarity's properness and aversion to messiness clashes with Applejack's brashness and I can really understand why. She cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need, being generous at all. She initially sews dresses of her own design for her friends, but when they're not satisfied with the result, she sews them brand new dresses under their direction. Rarity stresses herself into making a new set of dresses the way her friends want them, going as far as following all their instructions instead of her own instincts. She is unhappy with the results, even though her friends are very satisfied. She wears a pair of reading glasses while sewing, but there is nothing to suggest that they are for anything more than allowing her to see her stitching much more closely. She has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. She has a pet cat named Opalescence," spat Taichi. "What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy. "It just I hate it that she plays Spike's feeling, toying him with his crush while she herself chase other person like Blueblood, Fancy Pants. If she didn't like him as much as he likes her, just tell him instead of waiting for them time to break his heart," said Taichi.

Rarity gasps. "I didn't toy with his feeling. I return his affection," said Rarity. "Well, that is something he doesn't know about us," said Twilight. "And I am going to tell him," said Rarity as she pushes the door. "Wait, Rarity," said Twilight.

Fluttershy and Taichi look at Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and Sunset. "You're wrong, Taichi," said Rarity, narrowing her eyes.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. DON'T FORGET REVIEW AND ANY QUESTION, JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE ME**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN MLP AND MY OC CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN THEIR SONG. ENJOY**

CHAPTER 4

Fluttershy and Taichi look at Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and Sunset. "You're wrong, Taichi. That's where the part that you're wrong," said Rarity, narrowing her eyes. Taichi stands up and glares towards Rarity. Before Taichi could say anything, Twilight stands between them. "Rarity, that's enough. We need his trust," said Twilight. Fluttershy holds his hand. Taichi looks at her. "Fluttershy?" asked Taichi. "Tai, I know it's hard for you to trust anyone after what happen to your place but I hope you will learn that you can trust us. Let me be the first person for you to trust," said Fluttershy as she puts his hand on her left breast. Rainbow Dash and Taichi gasp. "Fluttershy!" yelled Rainbow. "Fluttershy, what the hay?" asked Taichi, his face deep red. "Just showing you how much I trust you," said Fluttershy, her face deep red. "You're really needed to do that?" asked Rainbow. "Yeah," said Fluttershy as she puts her mouth on his ears. "Mine is 38C," whispered Fluttershy as both of their face becomes redder. Rainbow steams in anger but Applejack walks towards Taichi and Fluttershy. "Okay then, I'll try Fluttershy's idea," said Applejack, holding Taichi's other hand. "Err AJ, you don't have to…" before Taichi finishes his sentences, Applejack puts his hand on her right breast. "My 38C at your service," said Applejack. Rainbow growls in anger. "I hate losing," growls Rainbow. Pinkie smiles brightly. "I have an idea. Why don't we make Taichi's welcome party at our dorm room so we can make it special?" asked Pinkie. Taichi chuckles. "You make it sound perverted, Pinkie," murmured Taichi. Twilight looks at the clock. "It's getting late. We need to head back to our room," said Twilight. Rarity glares towards Taichi that returns with his glare before she walks out.

The next day, Taichi stands at the vending machine, drinking his favourite juice. Rarity walks towards him. He leans against the wall, still drinking. Rarity stands in front of him. "FYI Taichi, I didn't play with Spike's feeling. In fact I am his girlfriend since middle school so that's proves that your fact is wrong," said Rarity. "Just one fact, Rarity. Just that fact," said Taichi. Rarity sighs. "Let just bygones be bygones," said Rarity. "Yeah," said Taichi. She smiles as she puts her mouth on his ears. "The size of mine is 36C but it belongs to my Spikey Wikey," whispered Rarity. Taichi chuckles. "Don't worry, I am not the kind that like to take someone else's girlfriend," said Taichi. "But I don't mind you touching it," said Rarity as she walks away. Taichi puts the drink inside the bin as he walks towards the door.

Sunset sits at the table. Twilight walks towards her and sit beside her. "What's wrong?" asked Twilight. "I think he hates me," said Sunset. "What makes you say that?" asked Twilight. "I don't know. I have a hunch," said Sunset.

"You must be Taichi Kamiya." Taichi looks at Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applebloom, AJ's little sister. Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister. Scoolatoo, Rainbow's little sister' think Taichi. "Yes I am," said Taichi with a smile. "Nice to meet you. My name is ….." "Applebloom, AJ's lil sis. You're Sweetie Belle, Rarity's lil sis and Scoolatoo, Rainbow's lil sis," said Taichi, pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. All three of them gasp. "Rainbow is right, you do know us," said Scoolatoo. "You can play any music instruments?" asked Applebloom. "You can sing?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Maybe. Why?" asked Taichi. "Well, this school we have Battle of the Bands every year so maybe you're interested on joining it," said Sweetie Belle. "The problem is I don't have a band," said Taichi as he walks away.

VP Luna walks towards the vending machine as she sees Fluttershy standing near it. "Anything I can do, Fluttershy?" asked VP Luna. "I need to ask you about Taichi," said Fluttershy. "What do you want to know about him?" asked VP Luna. "Did he tell you about animal he likes?" asked Fluttershy. "Yes. He likes peregrine falcon but I'm afraid you can't get him that because it is really hard to catch that flying bird," said VP Luna. Fluttershy smiles

After class, Taichi sits in his room, looking at the computer. He walks towards his bag and pulls out an electric guitar. "Well, let see if it still works," said Taichi as he hooks up his guitar with his computer. As his guitar scans for the songs, he sets up the camera at the corner of the room.

Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity walk towards Taichi's room. "The time for his private party is coming. Oh, I'm so nervouscited," said Pinkie. Suddenly, 4 of them stop. "Wait, I heard someone singing inside his room. They open the door to see Taichi playing his electric guitar.

 _First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

 _Got my guitar shredding up my latest tune_

 _There is nothing you can do to stop me_

 _I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

 _Yeah I'm awesome take caution_

 _Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be_

 _Yeah I'm awesome take caution_

 _Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be_

Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity look in awe as Taichi displays his guitar skills. "Man, he's good," said Pinkie. "Too good if you ask me," said Rarity.

 _Step aside now, you're just getting in my way_

 _I got sick chops you could ndwilight walks towards her sinheBands oe and Scoolatoo. 't beside her. "s out.'ndwilight walks towards her sinheBands oe and Scoolatoo. 't beside her. "s hope to play_

 _When it comes to making music , I'm the ruler_

 _You wish you could be 20 percent cooler_

 _Yeah I'm awesome take caution_

 _Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be_

 _Yeah I'm awesome take caution_

 _Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be_

Taichi jumps and swings his left hand on the guitar as he lands it. He smiles. "I am always awesome," said Taichi. "Not as awesome as I am." Taichi looks at Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity. His face becomes pale. "You girls saw that?" asked Taichi. "Eeyup," said Applejack. "Indeed," said Rarity. "I don't know you can play guitar," said Pinkie. "I just play it for fun," said Taichi. "You should form a bad and join Battle of The Band," said Pinkie. "I am sorry, Pinkie but I'm not joining. I'll just let the Rainbooms and Flash's group do the battle," said Taichi.

 **THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY. FOR DEVON MARTINEZ, I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES WHEN I FINISH IT. STOP PUSHING ME**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOAD FOR A LONG TIME. MY INTERNET QUOTA WAS RUNNING OUT SO I NEED TO WAIT FOR THE BEGINNING OF THIS MONTH TO DO IT. ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN MLP AND MY OC CHARACTERS AND SONGS**

CHAPTER 5

Taichi yawns as he leans against the chair. "You look tired, Taichi. Is something wrong?" asked Ms Cheerlie. Taichi chuckles

*Flashback*

The Mane 6 circles around Taichi. "Okay girls, let's start the ceremony," said Pinkie, wearing pink pyjama. "What ceremony?" asked Taichi, wearing mix of red and blue pyjama. "The 'Giving Our Trust to You' ceremony," said Pinkie. Taichi swallows his salvia. "Come on Tai, you're not scared, are you?" asked Rainbow with a smirk, wearing rainbow colour pyjama. "More like nervous since I never get this kind of treatment in my place," said Taichi. "You can get more than that if you trust us, partner," said Applejack, wearing orange pyjama. "Can I get less crazy stuff than this?" asked Taichi. "Don't worry, beside Applejack, all of us already have boyfriend so you can touch but you can't penetrate," said Rarity, wearing white purplish pyjama. "That makes me more worried since I'm not the kind that like to take someone else's girlfriend," said Taichi. "Don't worry, Darling. You won't," said Rarity. "Promise?" asked Taichi. "Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," said Pinkie, following by others. Taichi chuckles. "Is that kind of promise is safe?" asked Taichi. "Hey! FYI no one breaks Pinkie Promise," said Pinkie. "Not even you?" asked Taichi. "Of course not," said Pinkie, pouting.

Fluttershy, wearing yellow pyjama, takes his hand and pull it towards her. "I'll start," said Fluttershy, putting both of his hands on her breast. "I Fluttershy, trust my body and my heart to you. Anything you need with my body, I will gladly give it to you. Anything you need to ask about my body, I will gladly answer it to you," said Fluttershy. "After that?" asked Taichi. "You have to unbutton her pyjama until it fully undone," said Pinkie. "What?" asked Taichi, shocked. Fluttershy holds his hand and gives him a biggest puppy dog eye. He sighs. "Fine," said Taichi. "No, you must say 'I accept' for it to be complete," said Pinkie. "I accept," said Taichi. "Now, start unbuttons her pyjama all the way down," said Pinkie. He swallows his salvia before unbuttons her pyjama as Fluttershy's face in deep red. As he unbuttons the final, her breasts that covered with yellow bra are in view. The bra is a bit soaked. He looks at Fluttershy that nods as he pulls up her bra and the milk was leaking out of her breasts. "You're lactating. Since when?" asked Taichi. "Since Middle School. It's all yours," said Fluttershy. Taichi smiles. "Come on, Fluttershy. Don't hug him all by yourself," said Rainbow. "Eeep," yelped Fluttershy as she lets go of him. Applejack takes his hands and put it on her breasts. "I Applejack, trust my body and my heart to you. Anything you need with my body, I will gladly give it to you. Anything you need to ask about my body, I will gladly answer it to you," said Applejack. "I accept," said Taichi as he unbuttons her pyjama. "I'm next," said Rainbow. "After that, me," said Pinkie. "I will be last," said Twilight. 'Oh boy' thinks Taichi.

*End flashback*

"Don't worry. Just doing too much revision," said Taichi. "Don't overdo it, okay," said Ms Cheerlie. "Yes Ms Cheerlie," said Taichi.

As the last bell rings, Taichi lens against his chair as the Mane 6 walk towards him. "You look tired," said Fluttershy. "With our sleepover, yeah I am," said Taichi. Fluttershy giggles. "Sorry guys, Spitfire wants the team to train more for incoming tournament. See ya," said Rainbow as she walks out. "I need to prepare for new clothes so bye," said Rarity as she walks out. "This week is my turn to take care of the library," said Twilight as she walks away. "I'm going to plan for another party so see ya," said Pinkie as she walks away. Applejack and Fluttershy look at Taichi. "What should we do now?" asked Applejack.

VP Luna looks at the list of the students and the club they're joining. Principal Celestia looks at her sister. "Anything?" asked Celestia. "We're going to have an event where new students will join the club they like in two weeks," said VP Luna. "And you worried about him?" asked Celestia. "He is not the kind to join any club," said Luna. "Well, since he won't join any club, he will be the helper of all clubs," said Celestia. VP Luna smiles.

"Helper of all clubs? As in helper of all 1982 clubs?" asked Taichi, shocked. "We don't have that much. Just only 20 clubs," said VP Luna. "Soccer Club, Badminton Club, Tennis Club, Lacrosse Club, Baseball club, Basketball club, Library club, Garden & Farming club, Animals & Pet club, Bakery club, Fashion club, Daring Do's fan club, Computer club, Science club, Gaming club, Astronomy club, Music club, Photography club, Cooking club and Drama club," said Fluttershy. "Just hope they're not doing any event at the same time," said Taichi.

Rainbow pants heavily as she drinks. Spitfire stands beside her. "Hey Rainbow, I want you to recruit as many students as possible. We need all the player we can get to win this year, especially against Griffon High," said Spitfire. "Will do, captain," said Rainbow. Soarin sits beside Rainbow. "Hey Rainbow, I heard that one of your friends is a new students," said Soarin. "Yeah, Taichi Kamiya. My closest friend. Why? Don't tell me you're jealous?" asked Rainbow with a smirk. "As your boyfriend, I should be but I am curious about him," said Soarin. "Well, you can meet him tonight since we plan to hang out at Sugarcube Corner," said Rainbow.

Twilight puts the last book inside the shelf. Flash Sentri walks towards her. "Any activity tonight?" asked Flash. "Just hang out at Sugarcube Corner with my friends and their boyfriend," said Twilight. "Looks fun but any new student that will join us?" asked Flash. "Yeah, Taichi, our new close friends," said Twilight.

Spike sits at the sofa as Rarity walks down. "You're ready, Rarity?" asked Spike. "Of course, Spikey Wikey," said Rarity with a smile. Spike stands up, offering his hand. Rarity accepts his hand as they walk out.

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich are preparing for their hangout. "So your new close friend is a guy?" asked Cheese. "Yup. Isn't it exciting?" asked Pinkie. "Just worry if he takes you from me," said Cheese. "Don't worry. I am yours," said Pinkie.

Applejack and Fluttershy stand behind Taichi that type on his laptop. "You're not going? Why?" asked Applejack. "I need to finish this little project of mine," said Taichi. "Come on Tai, we just hang out and meet their boyfriend," said Fluttershy. "Maybe later, Fluttershy. Beside I can meet them at school hours since they're from same school," said Taichi. "Rarity's boyfriend is in Middle School," said Applejack. "Yeah Spike is few years younger than us," said Taichi. "You sure you don't want to come?" asked Applejack. "Nope. Maybe other time," said Taichi. "See you later, sugarcube," said Applejack as she walks out, followed by Fluttershy.

Sunset looks outside the window. 'Why did Tai hate me? He mention about boosting my popularity. Did he still think that I am like my old self?' think Sunset.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. See you in next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"strongI DON'T OWN MLP AND OC CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE SONGS/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"CHAPTER 6/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"In PE lesson, Taichi warms up his body. "You must be Taichi Kamiya." Taichi looks at Soarin that walks towards him. "You must be Soarin, co captain of Wonderbolt team and Rainbow's boyfriend," said Taichi. "She said you know about us so you can guess who is the captain," said Soarin. "Yeah. Spitfire," said Taichi. "If you have time, come this evening to see our training," said Soarin. "I'll keep that in mind," said Taichi. "Well, time to play soccer. Come on Taichi," said Soarin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Applejack and Fluttershy watch the boys playing soccer. Rainbow walks towards them and sits beside Fluttershy. "What are you girls doing?" asked Rainbow. "Watching the boys playing soccer. Especially Taichi," said Applejack. Rainbow looks at Taichi that rushes towards the goal post as Soarin dribbles the ball. "He's good," said Rainbow. "Maybe better than Spitfire," said Appplejack. "Not that good, AJ," protested Rainbow. "I don't know, Rainbow. He can escape the team's defense without any sweats," said Applejack. Rainbow sighs. "We have problem with our defense and our strikers can't penetrate Griffin High's powerful defense, Griffin Wall," said Rainbow. "But you think Spitfire will ask for help? Especially from newbie like Tai?" asked Fluttershy. Rainbow sighs. "That could be a problem," said Rainbow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After end of the last class, Taichi leans against his chair. Soarin and Rainbow walks towards him. "I don't know you can play that good," said Soarin. "You should join the soccer team," said Rainbow. "Sorry, not interested," said Taichi. "Come on Tai, you're wasting your talent," said Soarin. "Sorry but I don't have talent on soccer," said Taichi as he stands up and walks away. Rainbow sighs. "He sure doesn't like socialize with anyone," said Soarin. "He has a trust issues. That's why the girls and I are trying to earn his trust. Right now, it is working," said Rainbow. "I want to help gaining his trust too," said Soarin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taichi stops at Sugarcube Corner. 'What should I eat for dinner?' think Taichi. "Pound! Pumpkin! Don't go outside!" Taichi chuckles. "Pound and Pumpkin Cake. The children of The Cakes," said Taichi as the twins run out. He picks up Pound and holds her. Pinkie walks out and sees Taichi with Pound. "Thanks God you caught her, Tai but where is Pumpkin?" asked Pinkie. Taichi points at Pumpkin that holds his head. Pinkie picks him up. "You're a lifesaver, Tai. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Pinkie. "Just wondering what I should eat for dinner," said Taichi. "Well, you're in luck, we have new food. Come on," said Pinkie as she pulls his hand inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunset walks towards Twilight that reads a book. "Where is Tai?" asked Sunset. "I don't know. He's not in his room," said Twilight. Sunset sighs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, how was it?" asked Pinkie. "It's delicious. You are a good cook," said Taichi. "Thanks Taichi. Now help yourself while I take care of this twins," said Pinkie as she walks upstairs with the twins. Taichi eats the food. "Excuse me, are you Taichi Kamiya?" Taichi looks at Daring Do that wears casual clothes. "Yes. Can I help you?" asked Taichi. Daring Do pulls out 2 VIP ticket and gives it to Taichi. "I hope you can come," said Daring as she walks away. "Wait!" Daring looks at Taichi that walks towards her. "Can I have another one? My 2 friends are your greatest fan so I hope I can bring them," said Taichi. Daring smiles as she gives him another VIP ticket. "Thank you," said Taichi with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Twilight and Rainbow looks at Taichi that walks towards his room. "Where were you?" asked Twilight. "Sugarcube Corner, having dinner," said Taichi. "Why don't you just cook?" asked Twilight. "We can cook?" asked Taichi, shocked. "Duh, we have kitchen in every dorm," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "You should have told me earlier," said Taichi as he walks towards his dorm. Suddenly he stops at the door. "Say are you guys free this Saturday?" asked Taichi. "Day or night?" asked Twilight. "Night. I'll meet you at Canterlot Cinema. Don't forget to wear a dress," said Taichi. Twilight and Rainbow look at each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""A dress? What is his plan?" asked Rarity. "No idea. Did he know that I hate wearing dress?" asked Rainbow, irritated. "I also hate wearing dress like you too, Rainbow but if he asks you to wear dress, it means he's bringing you to something formal," said Applejack. "I'll make the dress for both of you but did he already have tuxedo?" asked Rarity. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taichi closes his book as he leans against the chair. "All homework done. Time to study all the clubs," said Taichi as he types on his keyboard. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo look behind him. The screen shows the committee members of each club. He chuckles. "Looks like the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't have a club yet," said Taichi. "Who is Cutie Mark Crusaders?" asked Applebloom, shocking him as he turns around. "What are you girls doing here?" asked Taichi. "I ask you first," said Applebloom. "This is my room," said Taichi. Applebloom sighs. "Fine. We just want to know if you're dating my sis and Fluttershy?" asked Applebloom. "Well, both of them are single right now and I do love both of them even though I didn't confess to them yet," said Taichi. "Maybe we can help you with that," said Sweetie Belle. "Nope. The last thing I need is for 3 of you to mess it up," said Taichi. "What makes you think we will mess it up?" asked Scoolatoo. "I don't think. I know," said Taichi as 3 of them pout./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saturday night, Taichi waits nearby the Canterlot Cinema, wearing his formal clothes. "We're here Tai. Now what?" Taichi looks at Twilight and Rainbow that walk towards him, wearing a dress. Taichi smiles. "You look lovely, girls," said Taichi, earning a blush from both Twilight and Rainbow. He takes both Rainbow and Twilight as three of them walk towards the cinema. "Tickets please," asked the conductor. Taichi gives the tickets to the conductor. The conductor shocks. "This way please," said the conductor as he guides them towards the main hall. As they approach the main table, Twilight and Rainbow gasp in shock, seeing Daring stands up and walks towards them. "Thanks for coming," said Daring. "Wouldn't miss it. This is my friends that I'm talking about. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle," said Taichi. "Nice to meet both of you," said Daring, shaking their hands. "I think they're speechless since you're their idol," said Taichi. Daring giggles. "Come, have a seat," said Daring./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Few hours later, as the events come to an end; Daring escorts Taichi, Rainbow and Twilight towards the door. "Thank you for coming," said Daring. "Anything for a friend," said Taichi with a smile. Rainbow sighs. "I wish I bring a camera and the book," said Rainbow. Taichi smirks, pulls out 2 new Daring Do's book and a digital camera from his bag. "Way ahead of you, Rainbow," said Taichi. "That's what I like about you, Taichi. Always think of everything," said Daring. "Picture time," said Rainbow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity look at new arrival Twilight and Rainbow. "So, where did he bring you?" asked Applejack. "Daring Do's movie premier," said Twilight. "I can't believe it. Not just we sit in the same table as Daring Do, we have her autograph on the newest book and also get a selfie with her," said Rainbow. "Where is the picture?" asked Rarity. "He's giving to us tomorrow since we have weekly meeting with him," said Twilight. Pinkie beams a smile. "I'll need to prepare for it," said Pinkie as she rushes out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taichi walks towards his dorm as he sees Sunset leans against the door. "What do you want?" asked Taichi. Sunset looks at him. "We need to talk," said Sunset./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSee you in next chapter/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN MLP AND OC CHARACTERS**

CHAPTER 7

Taichi walks towards his dorm as he sees Sunset leans against the door. "What do you want?" asked Taichi. Sunset looks at him. "We need to talk," said Sunset. He opens the door. "Oh really? What would be a she demon like you want from me?" asked Taichi. Sunset sighs. "Why you think that I am evil?" asked Sunset. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," said Taichi as he closes the door. Sunset sighs as she leans against the wall.

Taichi sits on his chair as he hooks up his digital camera on his laptop. As he uploads all the picture inside the camera, he smiles at the bearer of magic and the bearer of loyalty pose on their favourite book author. "Good thing I learn about them when the show starts," said Taichi. Suddenly he sees 4 pictures with his room. He clicks to enlarge it. He shocks to see pictures of CMC naked. "Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scoolatoo!" yelled Taichi.

At their room. Applebloom giggles. Sweetie Belle sighs. "My sis will ground me when she finds out about that," said Sweetie Belle. "My sis will do the same but at least he knows that we trust him," said Applebloom.

The next day, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow sit on the bench, eating ice cream. "I wonder what Pinkie is planning for tonight," said Fluttershy. "Knowing her, she'll make something exciting for us and him," said Rainbow. Applejack sees Taichi walks slowly towards the small forest. "I wonder where he is going," said Applejack as Fluttershy and Rainbow look at where Applejack is looking. "Let's follow him," said Rainbow as Applejack nods. "I don't know, Rainbow. That place looks scary," said Fluttershy. "Come on, Fluttershy," said Rainbow, pulling Fluttershy's hand.

Taichi stops at the middle of the forest. He puts a box down. "Time to start the training," said Taichi as he pushes the green button. The box scans the surrounding. He pulls out his wooden sword. The shadow of a warrior appears in front of him. "Begin," said Taichi.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow look in awe as Taichi fights the shadow warrior. "I never really want to be on his bad side," said Rainbow. "Don't worry, we just make him stay on his embarrassed side," said Applejack as Fluttershy giggles.

Taichi spins his body and slashes his sword as the shadow's chest as it roars and disappears. Taichi lands on his feet. "Your sword skills are commendable." Taichi looks at another shadow that appears near him. "Yo, Starswirl," said Taichi. "You always talk like that to your mentor?" asked Starswirl. "Nope. Just you," said Taichi. Starswirl sighs. "You sword skills maybe great but your social skills need some learning," said Starswirl. "I don't need much on social skills," said Taichi. "But your act of bringing the bearer of Magic and bearer of Loyalty to see their idol is commendable," said Starswirl. "I still laugh when she realizes that she is an egghead like her friend," said Taichi. "And I see that you trust bearer of Kindness," said Starswirl. "I trust both bearer of Kindness and bearer of Honesty," said Taichi.

"Bearer of Magic? Bearer of Loyalty?" asked Rainbow. "Who are bearer of Kindness and bearer of Honesty?" asked Applejack. "There is something that we don't know about him," said Fluttershy. "Looks like we and him will have a big chat tonight," said Rainbow.

Starswirl looks at Taichi that drinks cold water from his bottle. "Remember, you mustn't let the enemy know about the bearer of Harmony and also get the elements or this world is doom," said Starswirl. "I will protect them from danger and make sure they don't know about who they really are," said Taichi. "You're worried about them?" asked Starswirl. "Yes and I will fight any enemy that threatens them or die trying," said Taichi. Starswirl sighs. "Then, you have to tell them about the elements," said Starswirl. "No. It's too dangerous for them. They don't need to know about this," said Taichi. "They have to, Taichi. The last time you fail is because you didn't rely on others to help you. Remember, only the bearer can activate their Elements," said Starswirl. Taichi sighs.

"Bearer of Harmony? Elements? What are they talking about?" asked Rainbow. "We'll get our answers later at our sleepover," said Applejack. "You think he will come? You think he will tell us about it?" asked Fluttershy. "He has to. If this place is in trouble like the one we have with past Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzling, he needs our help," said Applejack.

Taichi walks towards his room as he sees VP Luna stands at the door. "Is there something wrong, Vice Principal Luna?" asked Taichi. "There is someone that wants to meet you. They already wait for you at the guest room," said VP Luna. "I'll be there after I change my clothes and clean myself up," said Taichi.

Principal Celestia looks at VP Luna that walks in. "He will be down in a few minutes after cleaning himself up," said VP Luna. Principal Celestia looks at Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee. "I'm so sorry for making you wait this long," said Principal Celestia. "It's okay. It's our fault for coming unannounced," said Fancy Pants. Few minutes later, Taichi comes in. "Sorry about that," said Taichi. Fleur Dis Lee looks at Taichi. She gasps. Taichi sits at the single sofa. "Anything I can help you with, Mr Fancy Pants and Miss Fleur Dis Lee?" asked Taichi with a smile. Fleur Dis Lee blushes. "Well, we have incoming Fashion Week and we still didn't get application from this school," said Fancy Pants. "Well, I'll ask Rarity about it later," said Taichi. "I am sorry about it since I am a bit busy handling some customers." Taichi and the others look at Rarity that walks in. "It's understandable as you have a boutique to handle," said Taichi. Rarity gives the form to Fancy Pants. "This is the application form. Sorry for the late," said Rarity. "Oh Rarity, Taichi will help you on anything you need," said VP Luna. "Except being a model," said Taichi. Rarity and Fleur Dis Lee giggle.

Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight stand near the bookshelf as Twilight searches a book about the Elements. "Do you think you know what Taichi is talking about?" asked Rainbow. "Maybe. I've heard about Elements of Harmony before but I thought it just a myth about this place," said Twilight. "Where is Rarity?" asked Rainbow. "She has a meeting with the principal and their guest," said Twilight. "I didn't see Taichi either," said Applejack.

"We'll be hoping to work together in the future," said Fancy Pants as he walks towards his car, followed by Fleur Dis Lee. Suddenly, Fleur Dis Lee walks back towards Taichi and Rarity, slips a paper on his hand then walks back to the car. Taichi blinks for a few times as Rarity giggles. "If I'm not with Spikey Wikey, I'll hunt your heart too," said Rarity as she walks away.

"Found it," said Twilight, pulls out a book from the shelf. "Elements of Harmony, reference's guide," read Applejack. "There are 6 elements of Harmony but only 5 were known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a completely mystery. It is said that the last known location of the 5 elements is in an ancients ruins that is located what is now, the Everfree Forest," read Twilight. Applejack and Fluttershy gasp. "The place where Tai train just now," said Applejack. "The forbidden forest," said Rainbow. "But back to the question, who can unlock the Elements and why it was created?" asked Twilight. "Well, Tai did mention about bearer of the elements so maybe he knows about it," said Fluttershy. "Then, let's find him," said Twilight as Rainbow, Applejack and Fluttershy nod.

Taichi leans against the chair as he looks at the laptop. "Fashion Week? Not much I can do except help Rarity on whatever she's doing," said Taichi.

 **See you in next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN MLP CHARACTER, OC CHARACTER AND SONGS**

CHAPTER 8

Taichi looks at Rarity and Spike along with Coco Pummel and Sweetie Belle that walks towards him. "Tai, meet Spike, my boyfriend. Spike, this is Tai, my male best friend," said Rarity. Taichi and Spike shake hands. 'Spike, Twilight's brother. Childish but have a great heart and easily forgive people' think Taichi. "Well then, let's get going, shall we?" asked Rarity with a smile.

As they arrive at the hotel where the Fashion Week is held, Sweetie Belle looks at Taichi that brings his knapsack. "What do you have inside that bag?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Something that will help me this week," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle just looks at him weirdly.

Meanwhile, Twilight sits in front of Taichi's computer as Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie stand behind him. "What are we going to do?" asked Rainbow. "We can't just touch his things without permission," said Fluttershy. "I know, if we do that, we'll lose his trust," said Twilight. Applejack looks at the folder on the lower side. "That's the picture of you and Rainbow in the premiere but why he has the picture of my naked sister and her group?" asked Applejack. "Do you think that's what he wants?" asked Fluttershy. "Seriously, if he wants that, he could have asked," said Rainbow.

As Rarity, Coco and Spike put the fashion making tools on the table; Sweetie Belle looks at Taichi that puts his knapsack on the table further from them. "You like the picture we gave you?" asked Sweetie Belle. Taichi sighs. "Why you do that in the first place?" asked Taichi. "Simple. We trust you and hoping you can trust us," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi chuckles. "Beside, my sister tells me that you know us so I want to test it to see if she talks the truth," said Sweetie Belle. "Makes me wonder how your boyfriend handle you," said Taichi. "I don't have a boyfriend," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi looks at her. "Button Mash is not your boyfriend?" asked Taichi. "That game freak? Ewww," said Sweetie Belle in disgust. Taichi chuckles.

At night, Rarity and Coco discuss about the cloth they want to create, in another room, Sweetie Belle looks at Taichi. "Okay, what do you know about me?" asked Sweetie Belle. Taichi smirks. "Sweetie Belle, little sister of Rarity. Member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Has a love and hate relationship with Rarity even through you admire her. Have singing skills through need some learning, good in song writing and also making clothes and also ice skating. Cooking? Hmm, real bad. Makes me wonder how you burned a juice. In your group, you're the voice of reason but sometimes can be real slow of understanding something," said Taichi. "I'm not that slow, Tai," said Sweetie Belle.

Rainbow Dash looks outside the window. 'What he want to protect us from? Why he doesn't want us to get involved? What is so dangerous that he must fight on his own?' think Rainbow. She turns to see Scoolatoo that asleep.

Rarity and Coco look at Spike, Taichi and Sweetie Belle. "We're going to make Summer Fashion so we need your help on making it," said Coco. "So Sweetie, please don't mess it all up," said Rarity. Taichi and Spike chuckle as Sweetie Belle fumes. "Why always I will be the one to mess it up?" asked Sweetie Belle, angry. Rarity looks at Coco. "Time to perform," said Rarity as Coco nods.

As Rarity and Coco design the new clothes, Spike sits beside Taichi. "So, what music instrument are you playing?" asked Spike. "Guitar, keyboard, drum. Why did you ask?" asked Taichi. "Did you have a band?" asked Spike. "Nope. Not fond of making a band," said Taichi.

Back to the hotel suite, Taichi lies on his bed, looking at his watch. Sweetie Belle, wearing her pink purple pyjama, sits beside him. "I'm bored," whined Sweetie Belle. Taichi chuckles. "You're always bored," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle looks at Taichi. "Any idea?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Practice singing," said Taichi. "Err now?" asked Sweetie Belle, uneasy. "What's wrong?" asked Taichi. Sweetie Belle sighs. "I can sing but not in public," said Sweetie Belle as she blushes. Taichi smiles as he pats her head. Sweetie Belle giggles, causing her breast to jiggle a bit. Taichi looks at Sweetie Belle. "You don't wear your bra?" asked Taichi. "Rarity said about getting cancer if you wear them at night," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi looks up. "But you know, you can dress me up the way you want. Like a model," said Sweetie Belle. "You do know I design clothes by myself and for myself? I never design for anyone," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle smiles. "Then I want to be the first," said Sweetie Belle. "You sure? You know what I want in a model," said Taichi. "What makes you think our naked pic in your camera for?" asked Sweetie Belle. Taichi sighs. "Fine. I'll design the clothes for you and we'll get the fabric tomorrow," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle smiles. "Now, time to sing," said Taichi as he pulls out his guitar. Sweetie Belle nods.

 _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

 _You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

 _Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

 _So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

 _Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up_

 _Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

Taichi claps his hand as Sweetie Belle blushes. "Aside with few notes you need to fix and stage fright, you'll be fine," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle smiles. "Time to rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle jumps on the bed. Taichi chuckles. "Why don't you sleep on your own bed?" asked Taichi. "More comfort when you have someone beside you," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi chuckles as he switches off the lights.

The next day, Rarity looks at Spike and Taichi that push the trolley of fabric and clothes making tools as Sweetie Belle pushes another trolley of fabrics. "We have enough fabrics to make the clothes, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity. "No, this one for Taichi's special project," said Sweetie Belle. Rarity looks at Taichi that shrugs.

As the days went by, Taichi helps Rarity and Coco Pummel create clothes by the day as he creates his own by the night. The night before the judging, Rarity and Coco discusses with their model. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle looks in awe as Taichi shows her the finishing product; a pink summer dress that has flowers and music notes and a light purple belt. "That's the one I'm supposed to wear tomorrow? Wow, it's better that Rarity would make," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi chuckles. "Let just don't say that in front of Rarity," said Taichi as Sweetie Belle giggles.

The Fashion show ends as the fashionista stand in front of the jury. "I am a bit disappointed since your fashion didn't get to our taste. The nearest to the level we wanted is Rarity," said the head jury. "I hope all of you will double your efforts next year," said Fancy Pants. As the other fashionista congratulate Rarity, Taichi and Sweetie Belle walk in. "So Rare, how was it?" asked Taichi. Rarity sighs. "I win but none of them like the fashion," said Rarity. Coco Pummel looks at Fancy Pants and the head jury talk to Sweetie Belle. "Where did she get that cloth?" asked Coco. Rarity looks at her little sister's dress. "I never see that dress before," said Rarity. "Well, since it is my special project upon Sweetie Belle's pleading," said Taichi. Rarity looks at Taichi, shocked. "You can design dress?" asked Rarity. "Yeah but I more on to myself since I don't design much," said Taichi. Fancy Pants and the head jury walk towards them. "But when you design, it became so popular that we ask your design to help us sell one," said Fancy Pants. Taichi smiles. "I'll give it to you before we head back," said Taichi.

 **See you in next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN MLP CHARACTERS, OC CHARACTERS AND SONGS**

CHAPTER 9

Taichi leans against his chair, looking at the falcon robot design. "Now, what I need is a power source so it can move and help me when needed," said Taichi. His telephone watch rings. He glances towards the screen and sighs. 'Why they keep insisting me to join them?' wondered Taichi. He looks at the event calendar on the right side of computer screen. He sighs again. "Freshmen Fair. That would be interesting," said Taichi. The door opens and a rope launch towards him and tied on his waist and his hand. Applejack stands at the door. "This time Tai, you're coming with me whatever you like it or not," said Applejack as she drags him outside the room.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo sit around the table. "What we should do for Freshmen Fair?" asked Applebloom.

Twilight, Flash, Pinkie, Cheese, Rainbow, Soarin, Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy that sit on the table, look at Applejack that drags Taichi towards them. Rainbow Dash laughs. "Finally, looks who cowgirl drag in," said Rainbow. Applejack and Taichi sit beside Fluttershy. "What is it that you send AJ to drag me here?" asked Taichi, little irritated. "Well, the Freshmen Fair will be held in few weeks so we need to plan what we can do," said Twilight. "I'm just the helper, Twi. I didn't join any club," said Taichi. "You still need to know our plan so you can help," said Twilight. "Fine," said Taichi. Fluttershy slides her hand on his left hand as Applejack slides her hand on his right.

Sweetie Belle stands up. "Let's find Tai. I'm sure he knows what to do," said Sweetie Belle. "Where do you think he will be," asked Applebloom. "Somewhere with our sisters," said Sweetie Belle.

"For Music Club, we're having band performance so my band and Rainboom will be performing few songs," said Flash. "I wish I can perform with you guys," said Soarin. "Well, if you can persuade Tai to form a band before the dateline, you can join us," said Rainbow. Taichi sighs. "Go ahead. I'm stick with my decision," said Taichi.

Vice Principal Luna looks at the paper that shows the list of activities from each clubs. Principal Celestia sits at her chair and faces her sister. "Looks like most of our clubs agree to do some activities," said VP Luna. "That's good news," said Celestia. "But I'm curious how will Tai help?" asked Luna. "We'll see," said Celestia.

Taichi walks back towards the hostel, followed by Applejack and Fluttershy. "Come on Tai, it's fun," said Applejack. "I'm sorry, AJ. I'm stick with my decision," said Taichi. Before Fluttershy could say anything, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo run towards Taichi and pull his left hand. "Okay Tai, we need your help. It is an emergency," said Applebloom. Applejack and Fluttershy just watch him been dragged. "Just what the hay is happen?" asked Applejack.

Spike and Soarin walk towards the dorm. "How do we get Tai to form a band with us?" asked Spike. "Rainbow said we need to earn his trust," said Soarin. "But how do we do that?" asked Spike. Soarin sighs. "Good question," said Soarin.

"Wait, you want me not just to design your club uniform but to teach you how to sing?" asked Taichi. "Eeyup," said Applebloom, imitating her brother. "But why me? Your sister can teach you, right?" asked Taichi. "Yeah but you should know our sister are, Tai? You're dating one of them," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi blushes. "I'm not dating AJ," said Taichi. Applebloom smirks. "I don't remember mentioning which sisters of ours," said Applebloom. Taichi swallows his salvia. Sweetie Belle giggles. "Someone has a crush," said Sweetie Belle, giddy. Taichi frowns. "You want my help or not?" asked Taichi. "Fine, fine," said Scoolatoo. "Tonight, come to my room. I'll design your uniform so I need your size," said Taichi. "Well, mine is 38B," said Applebloom. "Same," said Sweetie Belle. "Dang, I'm the flat one, 34A," said Scoolatoo. "I didn't mean your breast size," murmured Taichi.

Soarin picks up her bass guitar as Spike checks his keyboard. "Maybe we need to learn about his taste of music," said Spike. "Yeah but how? We don't know who he trusts," said Soarin.

At night, after getting their size, Taichi starts design the uniform as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo wear their pyjama. "So, how long will it take to finish our uniform?" asked Applebloom. "I can finish the design before I went to bed. The fabric I need, I can get it tomorrow and finish it tomorrow night," said Taichi. "Wow, that's great," said Scoolatoo.

The day arrives as the students visit the fair. Sweetie Belle looks at the blueprint of an upside down pyramid. The students stand in front of Principal Celestia that gives her speech. "…and now let's the Freshmen Fair begins," said Principal Celestia. Sweetie Belle looks at hanging Scoolatoo. "You know what to do, Scoolatoo," said Sweetie Belle. Scoolatoo nods as she jumps down, swinging towards the upside down pyramid and hit it hard. The upside down pyramid falls on the side, becoming a normal pyramid. Sweetie Belle looks at the blue print as she turns in upside down. "Oh," said Sweetie Belle, realizing her mistake. Applebloom slaps Sweetie Belle's back head. Not far from them, Taichi slaps his forehead. "Why do I think to let them continue with their idea?" asked Taichi as Vice Principal Luna giggles.

At the changing room, Flash and Twilight look at the event manager. "Just one song for each band?" asked Twilight. "Yes but luckily we allow 3 bands to perform," said the event manager. "But we're only have 2 band," said Flash. "Then I suggest you find one," said the event manager as she leaves both of them.

Taichi leans against the chair as he plays a few notes on his guitar. Sweetie Belle slumps beside him. "I'm bored," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi chuckles. "There is something on the fair. Just go and visit the stall," said Taichi. "Just came from there," said Sweetie Belle.

"So, we need to find third band to perform?" asked Rarity. "We already have our boyfriends preparing their instrumental," said Rainbow. "The hard part is our boyfriend," said Fluttershy as Applejack nods. Sunset Shimmer looks at Applejack and Fluttershy. "I don't know he already ask both of you out," said Sunset. Fluttershy fidgets as she plays with her finger. "Well…" said Fluttershy. "He didn't. Not yet. We're just booked him," said Applejack. "Then, get your boyfriend to join new band with our boyfriend," said Twilight.

Applebloom and Scoolatoo sit in front of Sweetie Belle and Taichi. "We got through the entire stall in the fair," said Applebloom. "Yeah, it is tiring," said Scoolatoo. Taichi chuckles. "Well, at least you girls have fun," said Taichi. A rope launch towards him and tied on his waist and his hand. Taichi sighs again. "Applebloom, why your sister likes to catch people with ropes?" asked Taichi as he's been dragged away. "Nah, she just likes to catch you," said Applebloom as Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo laugh.

Taichi glances towards Applejack that drags him. "Can you just let me walk on my own?" asked Taichi. "Nnope," said Applejack, imitating her brother. "We afraid that you will run away after we let you go," said Fluttershy. Taichi sighs again. "If it's about helping your stall, I already did before the fair start," said Taichi. "Well, the Music Club needs third band so we hope you can perform with the band that Rainbow's, Pinkie's and Rarity's boyfriend in," said Fluttershy. "What about yours and AJ's?" asked Taichi. Fluttershy fidgets as she plays with her finger. "Well…" said Fluttershy. "We're dragging ours right now," said Applejack as Taichi shocks.

The Rainbooms look at Applejack and Fluttershy enter the room while dragging Taichi. Spike and Soarin giggle. Cheese Sandwich chuckles. Sunset Shimmer smiles. "Well, I hope you're ready for the performance," said Sunset. "What makes you think I will perform?" asked Taichi. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "Listen Tai, we really need your help right now. The event manager only let 3 bands perform or she will cancel the concert. We have been practicing for so long," said Twilight. "This concert is to raise money for orphanage. We're hoping you can help us raise more," said Fluttershy, giving him a puppy dog eye. Taichi sighs. "Fine. But I want Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo as backup singer," said Taichi. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash look at him. "Why them?" asked Rarity. "Just want to test them out," said Taichi. "Fine," said Twilight.

After Rainbooms do their performance and walk down the stage, Taichi, Spike, Soarin and Cheese Sandwich walk up and take their position; Taichi holds Lead guitar, Soarin holds Bass Guitar, Spike stands behind keyboard and Cheese Sandwich sits behind the drum. The CMC walk towards the backup singer's position. "Okay peoples, time to have some fun," said Taichi

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

 _[Chorus:]_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

After the performance, they walk down. Soarin, Spike and Cheese Sandwich hug their girlfriend. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo jump around. "Our first debute!" yelled Applebloom. "I can't believe it!" yelled Sweetie Belle. "Alright!" yelled Scoolatoo. Taichi chuckles.

 **See you in next chapte**


	10. Chapter 10

I ONLY OWN THE STORIES, NOT THE CHARACTER

CHAPTER 10

Taichi stands near the window, looking at the darkness night.

*Flashback*

"Well, the Music Club needs third band so we hope you can perform with the band that Rainbow's, Pinkie's and Rarity's boyfriend in," said Fluttershy. "What about yours and AJ's?" asked Taichi. Fluttershy fidgets as she plays with her finger. "Well…" said Fluttershy. "We're dragging ours right now," said Applejack.

"But why me? Your sister can teach you, right?" asked Taichi. "Yeah but you should know our sister are, Tai? You're dating one of them," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi blushes. "I'm not dating AJ," said Taichi. Applebloom smirks. "I don't remember mentioning which sisters of ours," said Applebloom. Taichi swallows his salvia. Sweetie Belle giggles. "Someone has a crush," said Sweetie Belle, giddy.

*End flashback*

"Are AJ and Fluttershy want me to be their boyfriend?" asked Taichi. "If they do, will you agree on that?" Taichi looks at VP Luna that stands at the door. He sighs. "I don't know. The last time I let myself fall in love, she left me with someone better and more loaded," said Taichi. VP Luna smiles. "In time, you will let yourself fall in love with a girl or maybe more," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at VP Luna. "Maybe more?" asked Taichi. "Well, some girls are willing to hunt your heart down," said VP Luna as she walks out. Taichi swallows his salvia. "Should I be glad or should I be scared?" asked Taichi.

Meanwhile, Applejack looks at the ceiling. "You're not sleeping yet, Applejack?" Applejack looks at her little sister. "I can't sleep," said Applejack. "Thinking of a messy haired boy with messy cloth that has multiple talents?" asked Applebloom with a smirk. Applejack blushes. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now?" asked Applejack. "Not that sleepy," said Applebloom. Applejack sighs. "Don't worry, sis. Just keep on spending time with him. Beside, Granny mention about to a man's heart is through a stomach," said Applebloom as she falls asleep. Applejack gasps. "Why didn't I think of that?" asked Applejack.

The next day, Applejack and Applebloom stand at their apple stall. It's afternoon and Applejack wipes her sweats. "Today is sure hot," said Applejack. "Yeah. I feel like getting baked," said Applebloom. "Here, two apple ice cream for you." The Apple sisters look at Taichi that hold 2 ice cream. Applejack blushes as Applebloom giggles as both of them take the ice cream from him. "What are you doing out here?" asked Applebloom. "Shopping for groceries. Since I can cook inside the dorm, I might as well make the use of it," said Taichi. "I don't know you can cook?" asked Applejack, shocked. "I do. Just don't want to talk about it," said Taichi. "So, when will my sister get to taste your cooking?" asked Applebloom as Applejack glares towards her sister. "Not now. I still need to unpack my cooking utensil," said Taich as he walks away.

At the dorm, as Taichi opens the door and puts the groceries bag on the table. He opens the fridge door and puts the groceries inside it; fish, meat, seafood, vegetables, fruits and juices. He closes the door and sighs. "Looks like you have enough food for the whole week." Taichi looks at Vice Principal Luna that stands at the door. "Yeah, I really need it," said Taichi. "Care to cook for someone?" asked VP Luna. "Maybe later since I need to taste the food I cook before I let the others taste my cook," said Taichi. "Don't forget to invite me when you decide to cook," said VP Luna as she walks out. Taichi sighs.

Soarin and Spike walk towards the dorm. "How are we gonna convince him to join our band?" asked Soarin. "We need to slow talk to him. Tell him why we want him to be in our band," said Spike. "We tried that. It didn't work," said Soarin. Spike sighs. "Maybe we need our girlfriend to help us," said Spike.

At night, Taichi looks outside the window. He sighs. 'What should I do? I don't want to get hurt again but I also want to fall in love' think Taichi.

*Flashback*

"In time, you will let yourself fall in love with a girl or maybe more," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at VP Luna. "Maybe more?" asked Taichi. "Well, some girls are willing to hunt your heart down," said VP Luna.

*End Flashback*

Taichi sighs. 'Maybe I should give myself a chance of love' think Taichi as he walks towards his bed and lie down.

The next day, Taichi opens his window. He shivers in cold. 'Darn, fall is here. I need to find enough cloth to make winter coats' think Taichi. He picks other clothes and wears it. 'I'll figure about it after school' think Taichi as he walks out.

Rarity looks outside the window. 'I think Taichi will need his winter coats for incoming winter' think Rarity. She picks up her clothes and walks towards the door.

Fluttershy and Applejack stand at the main door. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle walk towards them. "He still not here yet?" asked Rainbow.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk towards Taichi's room. "Come on Tai, let's go to school together," said Applebloom as she opens the door to see fainted Taichi. All 3 of them gasp. "Oh my," said Sweetie Belle. "Let's get him to the bed," said Applebloom as the others nod.

The bell rings as Fluttershy and Applejack sigh. "He's not coming and we'll find out after school," said Twilight as others nod.

Taichi opens his eyes slowly. "You should lie down and rest. We'll take care of you." Taichi looks at Applebloom that puts a wet towel on his forehead. "Please tell me Sweetie Belle didn't cook for me," said Taichi. "Nope. I send both of them to buy soup at Sugarcube Corner," said Applebloom. "In school hours?" asked Taichi.

Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo rush towards the school dorm. "Come on Scoots. We can't let anyone see us," said Sweetie Belle. Vice Principal Luna looks at them that rush into the main door. 'I wonder why they didn't go to school' think VP Luna as she follows them.

Applebloom looks at Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo that rush in. "What takes you so long?" asked Applebloom. "We tried our best not to let anyone sees us," said Sweetie Belle. "Especially Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon or worse Vice Principal," said Scoolatoo. Taichi looks at the door to see Vice Principal Luna. He chuckles. "Looks like you're just got busted," said Taichi as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo look at Vice Principal Luna. "I wonder why they didn't go to school. You okay?" asked VP Luna. "Still cold and dizzy with some headache," said Taichi. VP Luna sits beside Taichi. "Poor guy. Here, let me help you with that. You girls can head back to school. I'll give you a slip later," said VP Luna. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo head down and walk towards the door. "Thank you, girls. I appreciate it." The girls look at Taichi that smiles. They smiles back and walk out. VP Luna looks at Taichi with a smile. "Looks like you already open up," said VP Luna.

After school, the Mane 7 rush towards Taichi's room and sees VP Luna feeds him. "I really really REALLY hate soup," said Taichi. "You're sick, Tai. Deal with it," said VP Luna. Applejack chuckles.

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE LATE BUSY WITH SO MANY THINGS AND ALSO HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. ANYWAY ENJOY**

CHAPTER 11

At night,

*DREAM SQUENCE*

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity face their own cutie mark sign. Their sign spins around them and unleashed powerful light

*END DREAM SEQUENCE*

The Mane 6 jolt up awake and in sweats. 'What is that?' thought 6 of them.

Taichi looks at his Iron Man armour that stands on the metallic cupboard beside normal wooden type dorm cupboard. 'I may don't have powers like others but I will fight any enemy my way' think Taichi as he closes the metallic door. He realizes a box glow in multiple lights. He opens it slowly to reveal the Elements of Harmony. He sighs. 'Even this is just a replica; the crystal that represents their cutie mark can detect them when they come near it,' think Taichi as he closes the box.

The next day, the Mane 6 walks towards the Sugarcube Corner. "Do you think that our dream means something?" asked Twilight. "I don't know, sugarcube. Since after the fight with the Dazzlings, it's like the power want to surface but been held by something," said Applejack. "Yeah and he hides something from us," said Rainbow.

Taichi groans as he leans against his chair. "You handle this kind of paperwork everyday?" asked Taichi, looking at VP Luna that arranges the papers. "Well, as a vice principal, I need to help my sister on handling students," said VP Luna. "Wow," said Taichi. VP Luna giggles.

The Mane 6 sit at the table, taking sips of their drink. "He's not here yet," said Twilight. "He's not in his room either," said Applejack. "Where is he?" asked Rainbow.

VP Luna puts the paperwork on the box. "Thanks for the help, Tai," said VP Luna. "Welcome. I think I need to head back to the dorm," said Taichi. "Come. I'll buy you lunch as thank you," said VP Luna as she pulls him out.

Fluttershy sighs as she looks at Applejack. "We'll find him after this," said Twilight as others nod. Fluttershy looks at the door and sees VP Luna walks in with Taichi. "Isn't that…?" asked Fluttershy, pointing at VP Luna and Taichi that walk towards the counter. All 6 of them gasp. "Tai and Ms Luna are on a date?" asked Pinkie. "Maybe they just hang out," said Twilight.

"Thanks for helping me out, Tai," said VP Luna. "No problem. That's what I'm good at," said Taichi. VP Luna smiles. "Tai, I know you just recover from that cold fever few days ago and not in 100% yet but some of the clubs need your talent right now," said VP Luna. "I know. It sometimes bugging me since I want to have normal high school life," said Taichi. "In your place maybe, Tai. But in CHS, we're everything but normal," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at VP Luna. "What do you mean?" asked Taichi.

The Mane 6 sit nearby, listening to the conversation between VP Luna and Taichi. "I can't hear what they're saying," said Rarity. "The surround is too noisy," whined Pinkie. Fluttershy looks at Taichi that still talking to VP Luna. Rainbow Dash glances towards her childhood friend as she stands up but Applejack holds her. "Let's wait until he's alone. The last thing we need is causing commotion," said Applejack. Rainbow Dash sighs as she nods.

VP Luna looks at Taichi. "We start to realize about the magical in the school after the Dazzling was defeated. We need someone that knows about us to help uncover what happens," said VP Luna. Taichi sighs. "Why me?" asked Taichi. "We wish we knew. Even we don't know why you were brought here," said VP Luna. Taichi leans against the chair. "I see what I can do. After all, I still need to attend classes and do my homework," said Taichi. VP Luna smiles as she stands up. "I have something else to do. Are you going to stay here?" asked VP Luna. Taichi stands up. "I need to head back to my dorm to finish my project," said Taichi as he walks towards the door. "Sometimes I still wonder what you did in your room?" asked VP Luna. Taichi smiles as he walks out.

The Mane 6 stands up. "Okay girls, time to follow him. We need answers and we need them now," said Twilight as others nod.

VP Luna looks at the Mane 6 that walks out. 'Good luck Tai. You're gonna need it bad' thought VP Luna as she smiles and walks out.

The Mane 6 follows Taichi to the shopping complex. "Why is he here?" asked Applejack. "Maybe he wants to get winter coats since winter is coming," said Pinkie. "Yeah and he's wearing cloth that only for summer with just jacket outside. I'm worried that his cold will come back," said Rarity. "If that happens, we will take care of him," said Applejack as Fluttershy nods.

Taichi looks at the reddish blue winter coat and rainbow winter coat. 'I wonder which one suits me' think Taichi. "Pick the one on your right hand." Taichi looks at Coco Pummel that walks towards him. "Shopping for winter too?" asked Taichi. "Just getting some fine cloth to make one," said Coco. Taichi glances towards reddish blue winter coat. "This one suits me?" asked Taichi. "Well, most of your clothes have red, blue or both so that's what I think," said Coco. Taichi smiles. "Then, I'll pick this and a few," said Taichi as he puts back the rainbow winter coat.

The Mane 6 follows Taichi towards bookstore. "What type of genre will he buy?" asked Twilight. Applejack looks at Taichi that picks up a book about falcon. "Why he wants to read about falcon?" asked Rarity. "Maybe it has to do with a pet that he's searching for," said Fluttershy. The others look at Fluttershy. "What do you mean?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy fidgets as she plays with her finger. "Well, Vice Principal Luna tells me that he wants a peregrine falcon," said Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle shocks. "Wow, that one hard pet to get," said Twilight. "Come on, he's on the move again," said Pinkie, pointing at Taichi that walks out.

Taichi looks at the racks of video camcorder. A saleswoman walks towards him. "Can I help you?" asked saleswoman. "Yes, I want to find a video camcorder that has special features," said Taichi. "Any special features you have in mind?" asked the saleswoman. "Any advances special features including infrared and night vision," said Taichi. "We have a few in the back. There is one that also packed along with an infrared camera. Are you interested?" asked saleswoman. Taichi smiles. "Lead the way," said Taichi.

Twilight Sparkle looks at Applejack and Fluttershy. "Why he wants a video camcorder with infrared and night vision?" asked Twilight. "I wish I knew," said Applejack. "Maybe he wants to record something," said Pinkie. "Using camcorder that needs night vision?" asked Rarity.

Taichi smiles as he picks up the box that has video camcorder and infrared camera. "Thank you," said Taichi as he walks out from the shop. "Okay, I've got everything I need. Time to prepare for my special event before winter comes," said Taichi as he walks out from shopping complex and heads towards the dorm.

The Mane 6 looks at each other. "Special project? What is he up to this time?" asked Applejack. "Time to spy on him," said Pinkie as Rainbow Dash nods. "Just be careful," said Fluttershy.

 **SEE YOU IN THEW NEXT CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR LATE UPLOAD. MY INTERNET DATA REACH IT LIMITS SO I CAN'T UPLOAD ANYTHING. ENJOY**

CHAPTER 12

"I tell you, that place is haunted." Taichi looks at 2 students that talk nearby the window. "I doubt it since that place is likely remote," said the school girl. "I would love to check it out but Vice Principal is really strict about curfew," said another school girl. Taichi smirks. "Time to have fun," said Taichi.

Twilight Sparkle looks at Taichi that reads at history bookshelf. 'What is he searching for this time' think Twilight. She stands up and walks slowly towards Taichi that still reading a book. She looks at the title. "History of Equestria's building," read Twilight. Taichi closes the book and puts it back to the shelf. Twilight Sparkle looks at Taichi that picks another book. "Haunted buildings in Equestria," read Twilight. Taichi smiles. "Interesting," said Taichi as he closes the book. "What's on your mind?" asked Twilight as Taichi turns around in shock. "What are you doing here?" asked Taichi. "I do work on the library on my free time," said Twilight. Taichi chuckles. "Maybe later," said Taichi as he puts the book back to the shelf and walks towards the door.

Applejack drinks the apple juice beside vending machine. 'How can I confess to him' thinks Applejack. She looks up to see Taichi walks out from Principal Celestia's office, holding a piece of paper. A message comes on her phone as she checks the screen. _Taichi is going on Ghost Hunting. Feel free to join. Twi_ She smirks 'I wish I can join but I have chores' thinks Applejack.

Taichi sits on the chair, facing the window. 'What I have gather, the house used to belonged to a family. One day, something happen, most people said demonic used the father to kill the family. Any people that live there will be disturbed and will move out either the same night or the next day' thinks Taichi as he lean against the chair. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walk in. Taichi looks outside the window. 'The people in the streets claim they have seen apparition at the window. The people that used to live inside the house claim that they also have seen the shadow with a pair of red eyes glaring towards them, the objects in the house moving on its own, unexplained voices' think Taichi. Pinkie Pie points at Taichi that still looking outside the window. Both of them grin evilly as they slowly walk towards Taichi. 'All I need is to fill this curfew form so I can have a lockdown on that house from dusk until dawn. This could be fun' thinks Taichi as he smiles. "What cha doing?" Taichi shocks as he falls down from the chair. Rainbow Dash laughs loudly. "Seriously Tai, you want to keep doing that everytime we did that to you," said Rainbow. Taichi groans as he stands up. "What do you want?" asked Taichi. "We want to join your Ghost Hunting," said Pinkie. Taichi sighs. "Let me guess, that egghead tells you," said Taichi. "She messages us. That's why we want to join the fun," said Rainbow. Taichi sighs. "It's not the fun that you have in mind, Rainbow, Pinkie," said Taichi. "We know. That's why we want to try your fun," said Rainbow. Taichi sighs. "Fine. Just don't shriek when you find one," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash smirks. "I'm not afraid of anything," said Rainbow.

VP Luna looks at Taichi, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie that discuss the plan. She takes a deep breath and walks slowly towards them.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie look at Taichi that fill the form. "We have to be there before dawn since it might take some time to prepare the equipment," said Taichi. "How many video cameras we need?" asked Rainbow. "Around 4 since 2 will be position at the second floor room and stairs since there is a report about apparition and unknown voices there. 1 video camera will be position in the basement since there are apparitions were reported there. The remain will be position in the kitchen since poltergeist activities were report there. Each of us will handle one video camera and a digital recorder for EVP and recording personal experiences," said Taichi. "EVP? What's that?" asked Rainbow. "Electronic Voice Phenomenon, sounds that found on electronic recordings that are interpreted as spirit voices that have been either unintentionally recorded or intentionally requested and recorded. Normally typically brief, usually the length of a word or short phrase," explained Taichi. "Wow, just 3 of us are going ghost hunting. I'm so nervouscited," said Pinkie. "Make that 4 of us." Taichi, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash look at VP Luna. Taichi chuckles. "If this keeps up, I'll have to make a club for this," muttered Taichi.

The near dusk, Taichi, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and VP Luna stand at the door. Taichi looks at Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and VP Luna. "Ready?" asked Taichi. Others nod. Taichi takes a deep breath and walks in, followed by Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and VP Luna.

After positions the video cameras at the target x place, Taichi and the girls gather at the door, each holding video camera. "Okay girls, right now we're doing it as a group. Just follow me and keep moving your video camera until you find or heard something," said Taichi.

Back to the hostel, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rarity help each other put facial mud on their face while Applejack and Sunset Shimmer sit on the chair.

Rainbow Dash stops as she turns her body around. "Who's there?" asked Rainbow. Pinkie Pie looks at Rainbow Dash. "What's wrong?" asked Pinkie. "I heard something growl," said Rainbow. Taichi raises his hand, signalling them to keep quiet. They hear a loud but faint growl . Rainbow Dash gulps in fear. "It comes from the basement," said VP Luna. "We'll do the solo investigation later. Right now, just stay in the group," said Taichi. The others nod as they continue to explore.

Applejack sighs. Sunset Shimmer looks at Applejack. "Still can't find the way to confess?" asked Sunset. "I'm not sure if he wants to be love," said Applejack. "Just give him time. If you want, we can ask Miss Luna about it since they're quite close," said Sunset.

Taichi, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and VP Luna stand at the hall near the window. "Okay, time to split up. Rainbow, you're going to first bedroom near the stairs. Pinkie, you're going to second bedroom beside it. Miss Luna will be position on the kitchen. I'll be at the basement," said Taichi. "Alone?" asked Rainbow, a bit shaken. "Oh my, Rainbow Awesome Dash is scared of being alone in the dark," teased Taichi. Rainbow Dash growls in anger as she walks towards the stairs, followed by Pinkie Pie. VP Luna looks at Taichi that walks towards the lower stairs to basement. Behind the door, Trixie growls in anger. "I won't let them ruined my plan," said Trixie.

Rainbow sits on the bed. "Come on. I'm not scared of you," said Rainbow. Suddenly she hears a noise as she turns around. "Who's there? Show yourself," said Rainbow. She turns the camera around the room. "I'm not afraid of you," said Rainbow. Without her knowing, a shadow walks behind her.

Pinkie Pie slowly hums a song while looking around. She picks up a digital recorder. "Come on, say something," said Pinkie, giddy. Without her knowing, the digital recorder records a whispering voice from a ghost.

Trixie puts a vampire doll at the end of the ceiling. "There. Now no one will mess with the Great and Powerful Trixie," said Trixie. She looks around and walks out. Without her realize, a shadow walks from the edge and the video camera records it all.

After they return to the dorm after sunrise, Taichi checks every video and recorder inside his computer. Most of the videos show Trixie puts the ghost props. He smiled.

The next day, Principal Celestia and Principal Luna face Trixie that stands in front of them. "Trixie Lulamoon, as your punishment for causing fears and havoc to the students, you will clean the toilets and bathroom in hostel and school for a month," said Principal Celestia. Trixie pouts and sighs. Taichi looks at the computer that keeps showing the video on Trixie putting a vampire doll. Suddenly he sees the apparition walks towards the door that Trixie exits just now. As Trixie leaves, VP Luna looks at him. "Looks like that prove that the place is not haunted," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at VP Luna. "You know, I think you need to rephrase that," said Taichi.

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cat: If you want me to make a lesbian between VP Luna and Fleur Dis Lee, I won't do it. You just either write it yourself or find someone who will do it. Beside, I don't do Lesbian, Gay stories**

CHAPTER 13

Taichi looks outside the window. 'I am ready to fall in love and be loved' thinks Taichi as he walks towards his bed and lies down.

The next day, Taichi puts his tray on the table. "Another day in CHS," said Taichi. "Is it really a vampire in Equestria?" Taichi looks at Lyra and Bo Bon that sit near him. "Yeah. Some of us see him with fang, flying to an old castle," said Lyra. "I also heard that few people have been bitten by that vampire," said Bon Bon. Taichi takes a sip on his strawberry milk. "Taichi Kamiya, please come to principal office immediately." Taichi sighs as he finishes his strawberry milk and stands up.

Applejack closes her locker as she sighs. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walk towards her. "Find any idea to confess?" asked Rainbow. "Just cooking his favourite dish," said Applejack. "Well, I was thinking of getting his pet," said Fluttershy."You should have waited until spring to do that," advised Rainbow. Applejack looks at Taichi that stands in front of Principal Celestia's door and knock it few times. "Okay then, what is his project this time?" asked Applejack as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash look at Taichi that opens the door and walks in.

Vice Principal Luna looks at Taichi that walks in. "I am pretty sure you know why I call you here," said VP Luna. "About the vampire," said Taichi. "Hopefully you can find a way to stop the vampire from attacking the students or any people in the city," said VP Luna.

Twilight Sparkle brings the book to one of the shelf as she sees Taichi reads another book. She walks closely to read the title. "All you need to know about vampire," read Twilight. Taichi puts the book back to the shelf. "Time to contact the CMC," said Taichi as he pushes up his upper watch and sends the message to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. "Who is CMC?" asked Twilight as Taichi turns towards her in shock. "What are you doing here?" asked Taichi. Twilight Sparkle sighs as she frowns towards him. Taichi chuckles. "Who is CMC and why them?" asked Twilight. "Because I know they are perfect for this task," said Taichi as he walks away from her.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash look at Taichi that walks out from library. Rainbow Dash looks at Applejack and Fluttershy that nod as they follow him.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo look at Taichi that walks towards them. Taichi smiles as he waves towards them. "So, what's the plan?" asked Appebloom. "Simple. We're baking a cake and tell him that it's his birthday," said Taichi. "Good idea but what type of cake will he want?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Something has to do with blood," said Taichi. "But then, where can we find enough blood to make a cake?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Well duh," said Scoolatoo, pointing at her lower abdomen. Taichi cringes. "I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," said Taichi. "What you want us to do? Suck the students' blood?" asked Scoolatoo. Taichi sighs. "Fine but will that be enough?" asked Taichi. "Don't worry. All three of us are in menstrual right now so I'm pretty sure it will be enough," said Applebloom. Taichi sighs. "Let's gather other ingredients first. We'll add that later," said Taichi.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash look at each other. "That's one sick of a cake," said Rainbow. "I agree," said Applejack. A beep on their phone as all three of them looks at the message. _Taichi is planning to face the vampire that threatens our city. And vampires need blood to survive. I still not sure why he needs someone name CMC for. Twi_ Applejack sighs as she types her message. _Apparently Scoolatoo mentions about them having menstrual right now so they plan to use their menstrual blood as one of the ingredient for the cake to give to the vampire. AJ_ Rainbow Dash chuckles. "I can't help but laugh at his reaction when Scoots mention about menstruation," said Rainbow.

Twilight Sparkle puts her phone back into her pocket. Pinkie Pie and Rarity look at her. "How is giving a cake to a vampire will stop him from attacking us?" asked Rarity. "Right now, let's trust AJ and Fluttershy's boyfriend," said Twilight. Rarity sighs.

At night, Taichi pulls out a bloody cake from the oven and puts it on the table. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo look at it in awe. "That's the cake that has our menstrual blood?" asked Scoolatoo. "It looks delicious," said Sweetie Belle. Applebloom and Scoolatoo look at Sweetie Belle, weirdly. "Seriously?" asked Scoolatoo. "Forget that. Let's bring the cake to the vampire," said Taichi as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo nod.

Principal Celestia looksat VP Luna that looks outside the window. "Do you think Mr Kamiya can handle the vampire?" asked Celestia. VP Luna still looks outside the window. "He will handle it. I have faith in him," said VP Luna. Principal Celestia just looks at her sister

Taichi, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo stand in front of a castle. "Okay girls, time to find the vampire," said Taichi as he opens the door and walks in, followed by Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo.

Applejack and Fluttershy walk in as they look around. Fluttershy sees a box that the light a few times as she walks out and opens it. She gasps. Applejack walks towards Fluttershy and sees inside the box. "Wow, Tai has a lot to answer," said Applejack.

Taichi and the CMC arrive at the door. Sweetie Belle wipes her sweats. "This is the last one," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi opens the door to see the coffins. "Bingo," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk towards the window as Applebloom picks up a cake. Taichi slowly opens the coffin as the vampire wakes up slowly. "Surprise!" yelled the CMC as Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo open the banner and the window as Applebloom shows him the cake. The sunlight goes through the windows and showers the vampire. The vampire yells in pain as he turns into the stone. Applebloom puts the cake and touch the stone. The stone vampire turns into the ashes. Taichi slaps his forehead. "Wow, we take whole night to find this room?" asked Taichi. "That long huh?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash look at the Elements of Harmony. "Now what we need to do is to wait for him to come and explain this," said Twilight. The others nod.

The next day, Taichi stands in front of VP Luna and Principal Celestia. "The reign of that vampire finally ended. Well done," said Celestia. "Just not the way I imagined," said Taichi. "As long as the deed is done, that's all matters," said VP Luna. Taichi smiles. "You can go back to your class," said Principal Celestia. Taichi nods as he walks out.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo sit nearby the vending machine. "Wow, yesterday was so much fun," said Applebloom. "Well, we can ask him to let us follow him when he has another adventures," said Scoolatoo.

Taichi walks back towards his dorm. He opens the door to see the Mane 6 stand inside the room as Fluttershy is holding a box that has Elements of Harmony. He groans. 'Oh crap' thinks Taichi. "We need to talk," said Twilight, stern.

 **What's going to happen with Taichi? Find out in the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY FOR THE DELAYED. MY INTERNET IS DOWN AND I HAVE TO RELY TO OTHER INTERNET SOURCE TO UPLOAD IT. ENJOY**

CHAPTER 14

Taichi walks back towards his dorm. He opens the door to see the Mane 6 stand inside the room as Fluttershy is holding a box that has Elements of Harmony. He groans. 'Oh crap' thinks Taichi. "We need to talk," said Twilight, stern. Taichi sighs. "You shouldn't touch my things," said Taichi. "Sorry Tai, just the light inside the box takes my interest," said Fluttershy. "Why you don't want us to know, anyway?" asked Rainbow. "Because he wants to protect you from incoming danger." The Mane 6 looks at new appear Starswirl. Taichi sighs. "Which part of 'don't want them to know' that you don't understand, Starswirl?" asked Taichi. "The cat is out of the bag, Tai. You might as well tell them about it," said Starswirl. "No. It's too dangerous for them," said Taichi. "Hello, we're still here, you know," said Rainbow. "How dangerous that you want to face on your own and don't want us to help?" asked Applejack. Taichi sighs as he looks at the Mane 6. "That's for me to know. You girls just enjoy your student life," said Taichi. Fluttershy narrow her eyes. "No," whispered Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle looks at her. "What was that, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight. "I said no. I won't enjoy my student life when the person I love sacrificing his life to protect ours," said Fluttershy as she picks up the necklace that has the element of Kindness and wears it on her neck. Taichi gasps. "Fluttershy, what are you doing?" asked Taichi as the element of Kindness shines brightly, covering Fluttershy. "What happen?" asked Twilight, shielding her eyes with her right hand.

VP Luna looks outside window and sees a pink light in one of the dorm's window. 'I hope this time he will understand that he needs all the help he can get' thinks VP Luna.

Twilight Sparkle looks at Fluttershy that holds a pair of dagger. "What happen?" asked Twilight. Starswirl looks at Taichi that sits on the bed. "Mind explaining to them?" asked Starswirl. Taichi sighs. "That light you're seeing just now is a synchronizing between the element and the bearer. Only the bearer can activate the elements. When activate, they will be able to activate their weapon and also armour," said Taichi. "Cool," said Rainbow as she wears the necklace that has the element of Loyalty. "I agree with Fluttershy," said Applejack, wearing the necklace that has the element of Honesty. Rarity picks up the necklace that has the element of Generosity, Pinkie Pie wears the necklace that has the element of Laughter. Twilight Sparkle looks at the remain element that on a crown as she picks up and puts it on her head. A while light shines brightly, surrounding the room.

Somewhere in a dark cave, King Sombra opens his red eyes. "I can feel it," said King Sombra as he laughs evilly.

As the light dims, Starswirl and Taichi look at the Mane 6. Rainbow Dash holds a red samurai sword, Applejack holds two double orange shotgun, Rarity holds a purple bow, Pinkie Pie just wears blue glove and Twilight Sparkle holds a pink staff. Taichi puts his hand on his forehead. "Why you throw away your normal life so easily?" asked Taichi. Fluttershy holds his left hand. "Because four of us are your best friends while the other two are your girlfriends," said Fluttershy, blushing. Twilight Sparkle looks at Taichi. "How do we change to normal?" asked Twilight. "Just holds the element and close your eyes," said Taichi. The Mane 6 holds their own element as they return to their normal clothes and the weapon disappears. "Just activate it when needed," said Taichi. "We know," said Twilight. Pinkie Pie makes a devil smile. "For tonight, we will have sleepover at your room so you can teach us everything you know about the Elements," said Pinkie. "Why my room?" asked Taichi. "Simple. All six of us want to have a special talk with you," said Twilight. Taichi swallows his salvia. Rainbow Dash smirks. "Seriously, you're afraid of been a room with 6 beautiful ladies?" asked Rainbow. "With four of them are taken, eeyup," said Taichi.

At night, the Mane 6 puts their sleeping mattress around his bed and change to their pyjama. Applejack and Rainbow Dash are playing fighting games in Xbox, Fluttershy sits on Taichi's bed, writing in her book. Rarity looks at the computer that Twilight Sparkle is using. She glances towards Taichi that looks outside the window. "What is CMC?" asked Rarity. "Cutie Mark Crusader," said Taichi. "Who are they?" asked Rarity. "AJ's, Rainbow's and your sister," said Taichi. "And why their naked picture in your computer?" asked Rarity. "Ask them. I found out after I move Twi and Rainbow's selfie picture inside the computer," said Taichi. "If you want our naked picture, all you need to do is ask," said Rainbow. "No. Nope. Not going to do that," said Taichi. "And yet you don't have any problem keeping our sister's naked picture?" asked Rarity. "They're the one who give it to me. Something about want to be my model," said Taichi. Rarity walks towards Taichi. "So, to be your model, all I need to do is to give you my naked picture?" asked Rarity. "That was the CMC idea. I don't take anyone as my model since I don't design for anyone," said Taichi. "Okay then, I guess I'll try their idea," said Rarity. Taichi looks at Rarity that pulls down her straps. He leaps towards her and hold her hand. "What the hay do you think you're doing?" asked Taichi. "Sending resume," said Rarity. "You can do your own resume without following the CMC's idea," said Taichi. "Well, their idea works anyway. Sweetie Belle's dress you design and it took the hit," said Rarity. "Even the clothes for their club are interesting," said Applejack. "Well, unless you want a group naked like the CMC did," said Rainbow with a smirk. "No. Nope. Not going to happen," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash smirks evilly. "You wanna bet?" asked Rainbow.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo, still wearing their CMC uniform, eat their ice cream sundae. "I wonder what adventure we will be having next?" asked Scoolatoo. "We can ask him after this," said Applebloom. "Right now he's with our sisters," said Sweetie Belle.

At the dark cave, King Sombra wakes up from his coffin. He walks slowly towards where Queen Chrysalis that bows. "I am finally awaken," said King Sombra. "The Changeling is under your command," said Queen Chrysallis. "I want you to scout the area. Try to get as many information for me," said King Sombra. "As you wish," said Queen Chrysallis.

Taichi sighs as he looks at Rainbow Dash that already wears her shirt back. "I hate it when you do that," said Taichi. "Well, we did say you can ask anything about us," said Rainbow. "Beside, now you can use any of us as your model," said Rarity as she pulls her pyjama straps back to her shoulder. Twilight Sparkle looks at him. "Tell you what, to help you get used of our nakedness, I want you to make each of us our own undergarment," said Twilight. "Can't you just buy at the lingerie shop?" asked Taichi. "We know but after Rarity explains to us about what happen in the Fashion Week, and to help you understanding girls," said Twilight. "We hope you can design our bra and panties," said Fluttershy. Taichi sighs again. "Fine. I'll do it. I doubt just a pair would be enough so I'll make 3 for each of you. Just pick a day where I can use my scanner to scan your body," said Taichi. "We're text you when we have our decision," said Twilight. "Now, let's go to sleep. We have class tomorrow," said Taichi.

The next day, Taichi sits inside the library, reading 'Equestria's History'. Twilight Sparkle walks towards him and sits beside. "I will be first. Fluttershy will be next. Then Apejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and lastly Pinkie Pie," said Twilight. "Okay. Just come tonight and I'll do it," said Taichi. "Can you do the same for Sunset Shimmer?" asked Twilight. "Why you still want to include her?" asked Taichi. "Why you hate her?" asked Twilight. Taichi stands up and walks towards the door. Twilight Sparkle sighs.

Meanwhile, one of the Changeling member arrive at the main road to Canterlot High School.

 **That's all. See you in the next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**I HAVE PLANNING TO MAKE A 'GUESS THE DESERT' ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WANT MY READERS TO PARTICIPATE**

CHAPTER 15

VP Luna looks outside the window.

*Flashback*

"In time, you will let yourself fall in love with a girl or maybe more," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at VP Luna. "Maybe more?" asked Taichi. "Well, some girls are willing to hunt your heart down," said VP Luna as she walks out. Taichi swallows his salvia. "Should I be glad or should I be scared?" asked Taichi.

*End Flashback*

VP Luna sighs. 'Am I fall in love with him' thinks VP Luna. She walks towards her bed and lie down.

The next day, Taichi stands in front of vending machine, taking a sip of apple juice. "Nothing like drinking an apple juice," said Taichi. "You don't have class right now?" Taichi looks at VP Luna that walks towards him. "Right now it's a free period. I plan to go to the library for reading," said Taichi. "How about we go to the kitchen room and cook your dish?" asked VP Luna. Taichi chuckles. "Okay, fine. Let me call AJ and Flutters to see if they're free right now," said Taichi as he pushes up his watch. _AJ, Fluttershy, are you free right now? I'm heading towards the kitchen to make a dish for Vice Principal Luna. Want to join? Tai_ "Why you want to ask them to join?" asked VP Luna. "Well, since I accept their love and becoming their boyfriend. And like you, I owe them a dish," said Taichi. VP Luna smiles. His telephone watch beeps as he looks at the screen. _I'll be there, sugarcube. Fluttershy has something to do at animal shelter. Aj_ . Taichi smiles. "Time to cook the dish," said Taichi.

Fluttershy closes the hamster door and sits nearby. She opens her phone and looks at the message. 'I wish I can join Applejack and Miss Luna' thinks Fluttershy. She leans against the wall, thinking about last night.

*Flashback*

The Mane 7 looks at Taichi that sits at the chair. Twilight Sparkle wears a purple bra with the pink stars at the middle, Applejack wears orange bra with a red apple in the middle, Fluttershy wears yellow bra with pink butterfly in the middle, Rarity wears a white bra with purple diamond in the middle, Pinkie Pie wears a pink bra with blue balloon in the middle, Rainbow Dash wears cyan bra with red lightning in the middle and Sunset Shimmer wears a gold bra with red and yellow sun in the middle. "I'm impress. Aside the bra looks stylish, it makes me feel comfortable wearing them," said Rarity. "Well, I design and make it to suit your personality. For example, Applejack works in Sweet Apple Acres so she needs a bra that can absorbs her sweats and also helps her support hers and comfort her as well," said Taichi. Fluttershy looks at her bra. "It doesn't leak like it used to be," said Fluttershy. "Just like AJ, the fabric of your bra will stop your milk from leaking," said Taichi.

*End Flashback*

Fluttershy smiles as she puts her hand on her chest. 'That's why I love him' thinks Fluttershy.

VP Luna and Applejack look at Taichi that frying a filled chicken. VP Luna glances towards Applejack that still looks at Taichi. "Since when you fall in love with him?" asked VP Luna. Applejack looks at VP Luna. "Since he knows everything about us and he can plays the guitar," said Applejack. VP Luna looks back at Taichi that preparing the side dish. "What about you, Vice Principal Luna? Since when you found your affection on him?" asked Applejack. VP Luna sighs. "I don't know, Miss Apple. I never have this feeling since my teenage years," said VP Luna. Applejack smiles. "Don't worry, Vice Principal Luna. Like my boyfriend that still learning about love, I'm sure you will do the same," said Applejack. "But honestly, you and Miss Shy won't have problems if I join his herd?" asked VP Luna. "To tell you the truth, of course it would be a problem especially jealousy but we can compromise. Beside, it's up to him to decide," said Applejack. VP Luna looks at Taichi that picks up the plates and walks towards them. "It's done. Have a taste," said Taichi, puts the plate in front of them.

Fluttershy walks out from animal shelter. She sees Changeling human looks at Canterlot High School from the gate. "Umm, hello," said Fluttershy. The Changeling human turns around to see Fluttershy. He shocks and runs away.

As Taichi and Applejack wash the dishes, VP Luna cleans the table. "I really love your dishes, Tai. Well done," said VP Luna. "Thanks, Vice Principal Luna. It just I never cook for someone else," said Taichi. "Well then, you won't mind making dessert for Guessing The Dessert week," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at VP Luna. "We have that?" asked Taichi. "Yeah, normally we did before winter," said Applejack. "Whoever can guess the name of the dessert will win a date with you," said VP Luna. "Any other idea beside dating?" asked Taichi. Outside the door, a student listens to the conversation as she smiles.

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie look at Fluttershy. "Are you saying is someone suspicious is watching our school?" asked Rainbow. "He's wearing dark green and black hood," said Fluttershy. "Where is Applejack by the way?" asked Twilight. "He's in the kitchen room with Tai and Vice Principal Luna. Something about tasting his dish," said Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie looks at few students that gather around the notice board. "I don't know we have another party," said Pinkie. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Rainbow Dash look at the notice board. "We have no idea too," said Rarity. Twilight Sparkle walks towards the notice board. She gasps. "Girls, you better take a look at this," said Twilight. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walk towards the board as Twilight Sparkle pulls out her phone and send a text to Applejack and Taichi.

Taichi and Applejack walk towards the dorm when Applejack's phone and Taichi's watchphone beep for incoming message. Appljack looks at Taichi that flicks his watch up. "Your watch can answer calls and read messages?" asked Applejack. "More than that. It is also my minicomputer," said Taichi. Applejack looks at the screen. _AJ, Tai, they already spread the news that Tai is going to enter Guessing the Dessert. Do you know what he'll make? Twilight._ Applejack looks at Taichi that smirks.

Twilight Sparkle looks at her best friends. "We will know about his plan when we see him at his dorm," said Twilight. "But how did Principal Celestia approve it so fast?" asked Rarity. 'Good question," said Twilight.

Applejack looks at Taichi that opens his door. "Come on Tai, can't you give me a clue?" asked Applejack. "You will find out tomorrow," said Taichi as he walks in. Applejack sighs . "That's the guy I love," said Applejack as she walks back towards her dorm.

Back to the dark cave, King Sombra looks at mew arrival Changeling. Queen Chrysallis looks at the Changeling. "It seems that he found the Castle of Two Sisters but a school has been build there. We may have a problem getting the treasure," said Queen Chrysallis.

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. I DON'T HAVE INTERNET TO DO IT. SO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU READERS PARTICIPATE WHILE TRY TO GUESS THE NAME OF THE DESSERT. ENJOY**

CHAPTER 16

Roseluck looks at Taichi that stands in front of the counter. "Yes can I help you?" asked Roseluck. "Can I have 3 bunch of pink Rose?" asked Taichi. "Wow, who is the lucky one?" asked Roseluck gives the roses to Taichi. "Frying pan," said Taichi as he gives few dollars towards Roseluck. Roseluck blinks her eyes a few times, watching him walks out, bringing the flowers.

Vice Principal Luna looks at Taichi that knocks the door. "Yes?" asked VP Luna. Taichi puts the paper on the table. "Permission to stay in the dorm to prepare the ingredient for the dessert," said Taichi. "Why don't you use kitchen class?" asked VP Luna. "According to the schedule, few classes use it," said Taichi. "How about you use the cafeteria's kitchen? I can give you permission," said VP Luna. "I can do that?" asked Taichi. "Of course. You can use most of school equipment and room with our permission," said VP Luna. Taichi sighs. "If I know about this early, I would ask for permission beforehand," said Taichi. "Don't worry. I would let it slide this time," said VP Luna as she signs the paper. Taichi smiles. "Thank you," said Taichi as he changes from 'return to the dorm' to 'using cafeteria's kitchen'.

Applejack looks outside the window. 'I wonder what Tai is making for a dessert' think Applejack. She glances towards Fluttershy that focus on what Ms Cheerlie explains.

Back to the cave, Queen Chrysallis bows towards King Sombra. "We have found the castle of the Two Sisters but it seems that they have built a school on that ground. What should we do?" asked Queen Chrysallis. "Well then, we will destroy the school so we can find the treasure inside it," said King Sombra.

VP Luna looks in awe as Taichi puts his last plate of pie on the table. "Wow, you really are amazing," said VP Luna. Taichi puts 3 balloons; one yellow above2 blue, inside clue display card. "You can put the clue card at the display while I ask the kitchen member to put all the pies behind the counter," said VP Luna. Taichi nods.

At the recess time, all the students go to the cafeteria. They look at the pie that pink in colour along with the clue card. "One yellow balloon above two blue balloons?" asked Bon Bon. "What kind of pie is that?" asked Lyra. "The Great and Powerful Trixie won't eat a pie that has balloons in it," said Trixie in disgust. Applejack picks up a slice and eats it. "This pie has honey in it," said Applejack. She picks up a guess card and fills the name of the pie.

King Sombra gives an explosion device to Queen Chrysallis. "This device will cause one building to explode but you must put it at main building of the school," said King Sombra. Queen Chrysallis bows. "I will do it at night since no one will aware about it," said Queen Chrysallis.

Taichi reads another book in the library. Twilight Sparkle walks towards him. 'What are you planning this time?' asked Twilight in her mind. Taichi leans against the chair. 'Next year will be CHS turn to do Friendship Games. We need something challenging but at the same time, fun' think Taichi. "Taichi Kamiya, please report to the Principal Room immediately." Taichi stands up and walks towards the door.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer sit at the table, looking at the guess card. "This time it is really tough," said Applejack. "Yeah," agreed Rainbow Dash. "One thing I don't understand. Why put 2 blue balloons and one yellow balloon as a clue?" asked Sunset.

Vice Principal Luna looks at Taichi that looks at guess card by guess card. "Any winner?" asked VP Luna. Taichi puts all the guess cards. "Nope. No one answers it correctly," said Taichi. "Perhaps the clue is too hard for them," said Principal Celestia. "I doubt it. In fact I gave them 3 clues instead of one," said Taichi. "What is the other two clues?" asked VP Luna. "The type of the dessert and the colour of the dessert," said Taichi.

Applebloom rubs her head while looking at the guess card. Sweetie Belle leans against the chair. "I have no clue what type of pie is this," said Sweetie Belle. "Me neither," said Scoolatoo. "Why don't we ask him for answer?" asked Applebloom. "Isn't that cheating?" asked Sweetie Belle. Applebloom stands up and runs out, follows by Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo.

Twilight Sparkle stands in front of the principal office. The Mane 6 runs towards her. "You're asking for the answer too?" asked Pinkie. "Maybe. The clue is too ambiguous," said Twilight. "Will the principal and the vice principal know the answer?" asked Sunset. "I don't know, Sunset," said Twilight as she knocks the door.

Taichi looks at the sky. '

*Flashback*

Taichi and VP Luna look at the full moon. "I know you already have Miss Apple and Miss Shy but if it's okay if I join your herd?" asked VP Luna, blushing. "Join the herd?" asked Taichi. "I mean being one of your girls," said VP Luna. Taichi smiles. "I'm okay with it, actually," said Taichi, holds her hand. VP Luna smiles. "You can call me Lulu when we're alone," said VP Luna.

*End Flashback*

Taichi smiles. 'I will do all I can to protect you girls, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Luna' think Taichi. "Tai!" Taichi chuckles as he turns around and looks at Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. "Yes girls, what is it?" asked Taichi. "Can we have the answer?" asked Applebloom. "Nope. That won't be fair to other students," said Taichi. The three of them pout. Taichi chuckles. "How about I give you another clue?" asked Taichi. The three look at him with hope. "That dessert has 4 children; Limestone, Marble and Maud. Find the last one and you'll get the answer," said Taichi as he walks away. Behind the wall, Lyra and Bon Bon smile

The Mane 7 sighs. "In this rate we won't have the answers," said Rarity. They see Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo pass by. "What kind of dessert has that kind of name?" asked Scoolatoo. "Yeah, his new clue is more confusing as ever," said Applebloom. "What new clue?" asked Applejack. The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at the Mane 7. "Well, Tai gives us another clue just now," said Applebloom. "But we can't still find the answer," said Sweetie Belle. "What is the clue anyway?" asked Twilight. "That dessert has 4 children; Limestone, Marble and Maud. Find the last one and you'll get the answer," said Sweetie Belle. "Agree with you, Scoots. What kind of clue is that?" asked Rainbow. Fluttershy gasps.

*Flashback*

"…She has 3 sisters, Limestone, Marble and Maud…" explained Taichi.

*End Flashback*

'The type of the dessert is a pie, the colour is pink. The picture clue is 3 balloons. The other clue is the sisters of Limestone, Marble and Maud. Of course' think Fluttershy as she smiles widely. "You already found the answer, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy looks at the rest of Mane 7 and Cutie Mark Crusaders that look at her. She smiles sheepishly. "Yeah. The last clue really clear things up," said Fluttershy.

 **SO ALREADY KNOW THE NAME OF THE DESSERT? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, looks like no one answer it either they don't know the answer or not bother answering it. Oh well, back to the show**

CHAPTER 17

The Mane 7 sighs. "In this rate we won't have the answers," said Rarity. They see Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo pass by. "What kind of dessert has that kind of name?" asked Scoolatoo. "Yeah, his new clue is more confusing as ever," said Applebloom. "What new clue?" asked Applejack. The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at the Mane 7. "Well, Tai gives us another clue just now," said Applebloom. "But we can't still find the answer," said Sweetie Belle. "What is the clue anyway?" asked Twilight. "That dessert family has 4 children; Limestone, Marble and Maud. Find the last one and you'll get the answer," said Sweetie Belle. "Agree with you, Scoots. What kind of clue is that?" asked Rainbow. Fluttershy gasps.

*Flashback*

"…She has 3 sisters, Limestone, Marble and Maud…" explained Taichi.

*End Flashback*

'The type of the dessert is a pie, the colour is pink. The picture clue is 3 balloons. The other clue is the sisters of Limestone, Marble and Maud. Of course' think Fluttershy as she smiles widely. "You already found the answer, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy looks at the rest of Mane 7 and Cutie Mark Crusaders that look at her. She smiles sheepishly. "Yeah. The last clue really clear things up," said Fluttershy. "What do you mean?" asked Sunset. "Well, the type of the dessert is a pie and the colour is pink. The dessert family which he refers to the pie has 4 children, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie and Maud Pie. So the fourth child is Pinkie Pie," explained Fluttershy. "Me?" asked Pinkie, shocked. "But what about the three balloons?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy holds Pinkie Pie's shoulder and turns her on the left, showing the same three balloons on her skirt. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "Sneaky guy, we're so focus on finding the answer when it is right with us all the time," said Sunset.

Taichi stands in front of VP Luna and Principal Celestia. "Looks like no one guess it correctly," said Principal Celestia. "Maybe next time," said Taichi. "Before you go, can we know the answer?" asked VP Luna. "It's Pinkie Pie," said Taichi as he opens the door. "You're really needed to teach me how to do that," said Principal Celestia. "I'll send the note on how to make that pie tomorrow since it's getting late and I need to do my homework," said Taichi. "Very well," said Principal Celestia as Taichi walks out.

At night, Taichi sits in front of his computer, typing new code for his incoming Nightmare Night plan. He leans back to see a small group of Changeling walk towards the main building. He stands up.

One of the Changeling activates the time bomb. Taichi arrives and kicks one of the Changeling on the back. The others freeze as Taichi turns to face them. "Back off," said Taichi. The Changelings lure towards him. He smirks as he avoids their attacks and throwing punches and kicks towards them. All the Changelings fall back from the attack, Taichi pulls out a sword and aims towards them. "Leave now," said Taichi, giving them a glare. The Changelings stand up and run away. He looks at the Time Bomb and sees the timer that shows 10 seconds to explode. He pulls the Time Bomb from the wall and throws to the air towards the Everfree Forest. The bomb explodes, throwing him back towards the wall. He wakes up slowly and walks back towards the hostel.

The next day, The Mane 7 rushes towards Taichi that puts the ointment on his left arm. "What happen? We heard an explosion yesterday," said Twilight. "Someone wants the school destroyed," said Taichi. "What?" asked the Mane 7, shocked. "Why?" asked Sunset. "No idea. I'm still searching for it," said Taichi. "If you need help, don't forget to ask us," said Sunset. Applejack sighs. "Twi, Sunset, you better help him with his findings," said Applejack. "Why?" asked Sunset. "Knowing my boyfriend, he likes handling things alone," said Applejack. "You do know I enjoy doing it alone?" asked Taichi. "I know, sugarcube. But like they said, three heads are better than one," said Applejack with a wink. "You mean two heads and one egghead," muttered Taichi as Fluttershy giggled as both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laugh. Twilight Sparkle pulls his hand as the walk to the library, followed by Sunset Shimmer. "Okay, you need to brief us about your findings," said Twilight.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo run around as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stop them. "Well what do we have here? A bunch of babies and wannabe Wonderbolts," sneered Diamond Tiara. Scoolatoo moves forward but Applebloom puts her arm in front of her. "Nothing to fight back?" asked Silver Spoon. "Nope. We just don't want to waste our time with some dumb haters," said Applebloom. "What did you just say?" asked Diamond Tiara, angry. "Come on Applebloom, we have another project to do," said Sweetie Belle as she walks past Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, followed by Applebloom and Scoolatoo.

In the library, Twilight Sparkle uses the computer to find any info while Sunset Shimmer surfs the net. Taichi reads History of Equestria part 2. 'Before CHS were build, this place used to be a castle protected by the Spirits of Harmony. When the King of Darkness attacked, The Solar Guardian used the power of the Spirits of Harmony to lock the King of Darkness inside a tomb deep in Everfree Forest, resulting the castle to collapse. Few thousand years later, CHS was build along with dorms, sports ground and recently swimming pools. The spirits of Harmony are born as humans and now studied at CHS. The King of Darkness? The only King of Darkness I know is King Sombra, previous ruler of Crystal Empire' think Taichi as he grips his hands. 'I will not let that happen again in this universe' thinks Taichi as he stands up and walks towards the shelf. Twilight Sparkle sighs as she stands up and looks at Taichi that puts the book. As Taichi walks towards the door, Twilight Sparkle holds his hand. "Why don't you open up?" asked Twilight. "I do open up, Twi. I let myself socialize with all of you," said Taichi. "Then, why not let us know about the threat? Why you held it all alone?" asked Sunset. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "Is it fighter like you have a duty to protect anything alone?" asked Twilight. "Because I want all of you to live like a normal person. I was destined to remain alone for the rest of my life," said Taichi. "Is it fair, Tai? You're really can bear it?" asked Sunset as the rest of Mane 7 and VP Luna walk in. Taichi grits his teeth. "You don't understand and you won't understand," said Taichi. "Make me, Tai. You said it yourself, I am an egghead. I can understand," said Twilight. "I want to join you, Tai. With you, I want to climb higher until we achieve what we want," said Fluttershy. Taichi sighs. "It is not about duty. I want to protect this place because I don't want it happen exactly like my place. I want to give everything I got so it won't be tainted like my place," said Taichi. "Don't let it be your own battle. We all destined to protect this place. Me and my sisters, the Mane 7 as you keep referring on your computer. You will never be alone," said VP Luna.

Behind the door, Principal Celestia looks at her sister and the Mane 7 along with Taichi.

Back to the cave, King Sombra strangles one of the Changeling, squeezing the air out of him. He release the lifeless body and looks towards Queen Chrysallis. "I don't tolerate failures," said King Sombra.

At the Nightmare Night, Taichi sits in front of his computer. 'I am always alone. Every girl that in love with me either has a change of heart or die protecting me. That's why I have to face him alone' think Taichi. "Tai!" Taichi chuckles as he walks towards the door and opens a bit to see Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo stand at the door beside him. He smirks. 'Okay girls, let's see if the idea works' thinks Taichi as he closes the door and sits in front of the computer, looking at the screen that shows the next room that been changed to ghost house.

VP Luna looks outside the window. Principal Celestia sighs as she looks at her sister. "If you want, we can talk to him after class," said Celestia. "I don't know big sister. His overprotectiveness worries me," said Luna, holding her crescent moon ring.

Back to the dorm, Taichi laughs so hard as he fell to the floor. 'Man, I never had this kind of fun since elementary school' think Taichi. He glances towards his sword that on his table. 'Calm before the storm huh. Might as well make it to the fullest' think Taichi.

 **See you in next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. It's hard to do a sex scene since I never have one. So enjoy**

CHAPTER 18

The next day, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack walk towards the door. "Christmas is coming, what you plan to do?" asked Rarity. "Like always, going back to Sweet Apple Acres with Applebloom," said Applejack. "Scoots and I are heading back towards Cloudsdale," said Rainbow. "Sweetie Belle and I will celebrate it here," said Rarity. "You know, I never seen his not serious side. You think he never, you know, have fun?" asked Rainbow. "I don't know, Rainbow. We didn't know him like he know us," said Applejack. Rainbow Dash sighs as she opens the door. "I wish I can see his fun side one day," said Rainbow. Suddenly a snowball hits her face. "What the hay?" asked Applejack as she and Rarity look outside the door to see Taichi is throwing snowballs around. "Looks like you got your wish, Rainbow," said Applejack as Rainbow Dash finishes cleaning her face. "We have extra few more minutes before the class start," said Rarity. "Let's join his fun," said Rainbow as puts the bag near the door and walks towards him.

Taichi lies down, relaxing. 'Wow, that was fun' thinks Taichi. A snowball hits his face. He wakes up to see Rainbow Dash that's smirk while holding a snowball. He smirks. "Let's the fun begins," said Rainbow as she throws the snowball towards Taichi that leaps behind and takes the snow. "You want a battle, you'll have one," said Taichi. "Bring it on," said Rainbow.

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer walk towards the door. "Can't wait for Christmas," said Pinkie Pie. "Yeah, we all miss our family," said Twilight. "But Tai's family is in other place. Should he miss them too?" asked Sunset. "He never tells any of us about his family," said Fluttershy.

Taichi and Rainbow Dash lie down, panting heavily. Applejack and Rarity stand beside them. "That was an intense battle," said Rainbow. "Time to wake up. The class is about to start," said Rarity. Rainbow Dash sighs. "Fine," said Rainbow as both of them stand up.

As the final class end, Taichi looks outside the window. "Something on your mind?" Taichi looks back to see Principal Celestia stands at the door. "Just thinking what should I do," said Taichi. "What are you doing on Christmas?" asked Principal Celestia. "Just stay in dorm, finishing my own project," said Taichi. "Not visiting your family?" asked Principal Celestia. "Can't. Beside my 'family' is not something I want to see," said Taichi as he walks past Principal Celestia.

Applejack and Fluttershy look at Taichi that walks towards the main door. Fluttershy looks at Applejack that nods as both of them follow him.

VP Luna puts the file on the table as she leans against the chair. She glances towards the crescent moon ring on her left middle finger. 'Why you have to do this, Tai? Why sacrifice yourself to protect us?' think VP Luna. Principal Celestia watches her sister from behind.

Taichi sits at the lobby, looking at the vending machine, without knowing that Fluttershy and Applejack are watching him. He pushes one of the buttons as his favourite drink appears on the counter. He picks up and drinks it. Fluttershy looks at Applejack that nods as they walk slowly towards him. Taichi sighs. 'I wanted to save her but I failed. She died to protect me. I won't make the same mistake again' think Taichi as he grips his hand. Applejack holds his left hand while Fluttershy holds his right hand. "I think we need something to fully convince our dear boy that he can really rely on us," said Applejack with a smirk. Taichi swallows his salvia.

Principal Celestia sits in VP Luna. "You want me to have a talk with him?" asked Principal Celestia. VP Luna sighs. "It's okay. I'll talk to him before we head back for holidays," said VP Luna. Principal Celestia stands up slowly. "Come. We have to return home," said Principal Celestia.

At night, Taichi sits in front of the computer. 'I wonder what AJ and Fluttershy are planning' think Taichi. The door opens and Applejack and Fluttershy walk in, wearing their pyjama. Taichi looks at Fluttershy walks towards him seductively as Applejack closes and locks the door. "Ookay, what are you girls planning?" asked Taichi. Fluttershy fidgets while playing with her fingers. "Well…" trailed Fluttershy. "We're going to prove ourselves to you," said Applejack. Taichi swallows his salvia as Fluttershy and Applejack unbuttons their pyjama. "It's that really necessary?" asked Taichi. Applejack puts her pyjama on the bed. "Well, since you don't trust us enough," said Applejack. "I do trust you, AJ. Just like I trust others," said Taichi. "Then, why don't you let us help you?" asked Fluttershy. "Because there are things that I need to handle it myself," said Taichi. Applejack sighs. "This time, I want you to include us in everything," said Applejack, unclip her bra and puts it on her pyjama. "If you want, we can let you do the body checking," said Fluttershy, blushing as she puts her bra on the floor.

"Now, stop chatting and start fucking," said Applejack as she kisses him on the lips. Fluttershy puts both of his hands on her breast. "Please fondle it as much as you like," said Fluttershy, still blushing. As Applejack pulls away, Taichi looks at them. "Are you sure you want this? Once I break it, I won't be able to give it back," said Taichi. "Of course Tai. We love you. That's why we want to do this with you," said Fluttershy. "But which one of us will you deflower first?" asked Applejack. Taichi sighs. "Let's enjoy it," said Taichi as he sucks Fluttershy's left nipple and fondles Applejack's breast. Both of them moan. "Ah yes Tai, suck it, drink my milk," moan Fluttershy.

Taichi stands up as both Fluttershy and Applejack pull down their panties, showing their pussy. Taichi smirks. "Wow, they already wet," said Taichi. Fluttershy blushes in deep red. Taichi smiles as he puts his left hand on her pussy. "It's okay, Fluttershy. I like it when you're wet," said Taichi as he playes with her pussy. Fluttershy moans again. Applejack spreads her legs wide. "Mine wants your attention too," said Applejack. Taichi smiles as his right hand cups cowgirl's pussy. Applejack moans loudly. Taichi inserts his middle fingers into their pussy. "You like it, don't you?" asked Taichi, moving his middle fingers in and out of their pussy, earning another moans from them.

Fluttershy lies down slowly, still spreading her legs. Taichi positions his head between her legs and licks her pussy, receiving another moan from her. Applejack pulls down her boyfriend's shorts, revealing a fully grown 10 inch cock to her. "Wow, sugarcube. I can't wait to put it in me," said Applejack as she licks it. Fluttershy moans loudly as she climaxs. Taichi grabs Applejack and lies her down beside Fluttershy and start licks her pussy. Applejack moans loudly.

Taichi stands up and aim his cock at Fluttershy's pussy. "This may hurt a bit but I'll be gentle," said Taichi. Fluttershy nods. Taichi pushes his cock into her pussy, piercing her hymen as Fluttershy moans in pain. Taichi leans against her breast and sucks her nipples, trying to calm her down. Fluttershy moans again as Taichi pushes his cock further inside her pussy.

While Fluttershy tries to adjust her vagina, Taichi puts his right hand on Applejack's left breast and squeeze it while his left hand rubs Fluttershy's left nipple. "I'm going to move now, if that's okay with you," said Taichi. Fluttershy nods. Taichi moves out his cock for a bit and slam in, earning another moans from Fluttershy. Applejack lies herself on top of Fluttershy as her pussy is on Fluttershy's pussy. "How about you pound us both, Tai? It will be more fun," said Applejack. Taichi pulls out his cock from Fluttershy's pussy and pushes it into Applejack's pussy. Applejack groans in pain of her hymen breaks. Taichi keeps pushing his cock deep inside her pussy. "Wait Tai, let me adjust myself first," said Applejack. Taichi nods.

After a few minutes, Applejack looks up towards her boyfriend. "Okay Tai, pound us," said Applejack. Taichi nods as he pulls out his cock from Applejack's pussy and slams it into Fluttershy's pussy, earning another moans from Fluttershy. He repeats the same thing to Applejack's pussy.

After an hour, Taichi could feel his seed gathering in his cock as he pushes it deep inside Fluttershy's womb and releases 5 shots of his cum. Fluttershy could feel his cum filling her womb. Taichi pulls out from Fluttershy's pussy and pushes it into Applejack's pussy and releases the remain of 5 shots into her womb. Applejack moans in pleasure. Taichi collapses on Applejack's back. "Wow Tai, if both of us in heat, we'll get knocked up for sure," said Applejack, using her body to push Taichi's body aside Fluttershy as she lies down beside him. Fluttershy covers herself, Applejack's and Taichi's body with blankets.

VP Luna walks towards her car. She sighs slowly. 'How do I persuade him not to sacrifice himself just to protect us' think VP Luna.

 **See you in the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys. New chapter is here. The only storyline that a bit related to Equestria Girls Happy Holidays comic which wasn't mine. Try to search it in Devianart**

CHAPTER 19

Taichi and Applejack walk into the main hall. "I love winter. Hot cocoa, the smell of new snow, building a fire in fireplace but most of all, being home with all of my family," said Applejack. She glances towards her boyfriend. "Isn't that the best?" asked Applejack. Taichi sighs. "Not really," said Taichi. Applejack intertwines her fingers with his. "In my place, we don't have seasons. Just normal day and night," said Taichi. "You can still spend your time with your family, right?" asked Applejack. Taichi sighs as he stands in front of Literature class. "I don't want to talk about it," said Taichi as he enters the class. Applejack sighs as she opens her cellphone. _Girls, emergency. The only guy in the group need our help_ . Applejack closes her cellphone.

Recess time, at the library, Applejack looks at new arrival Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. "What is the emergency, AJ? What happen to Tai?" asked Rainbow. "Well, he's pretty lonely during holidays and he doesn't want to talk about his family," said Applejack. "Maybe something happen to his family. Something bad," said Rarity. "I don't know, Rare. I'm worried about him," said Applejack. "Me too," said Fluttershy. "Why don't we make slumber party at my room?" asked Pinkie. "The last time we have a slumber party at his room, with just our undergarment, we scared him to death," said Sunset. "Don't worry, after sleeping with Fluttershy and Applejack, he won't be that scared anymore," said Pinkie. Others look at Fluttershy that blushes in deep red and Applejack that blushes. "Details, Applejack. Details," said Rarity in girly mode. "Let's focus on getting him to tell us what happen to his family," said Applejack. "I'll inform him about this," said Pinkie.

Taichi yawns as he sits at the cafeteria, drinking a glass of milk. 'Times to head back to my dorm for another things to do' think Taichi as he stands up, unknowing that Pinkie Pie is behind him, holding a sack. "Whatcha doing?" Taichi shocks and spins around as Pinkie puts him on the sack and walks away.

At Pinkie, Maud, Limestone and Marble Pie's room, Applejack and Fluttershy arrive with their pyjama as Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Rarity that already in pyjama. Pinkie Pie walks in with a sack. Sunset Shimmer looks at Pinkie Pie that puts the sack near her bed. "I am afraid to ask," said Sunset. The sack opens and Taichi's head goes out. "What the hay, Pinkie?" asked Taichi, angrily. "What the hay did you do that to mine and Fluttershy's boyfriend?" asked Applejack. "Well, if I didn't act like this, he won't come," said Pinkie. Taichi stands up slowly. "Can you girls just do your Girls Night Out without me since I am a guy?" asked Taichi. "Simple. You're special to us. We have our boyfriend but you're always our special guy," said Twilight. "And I'm pretty sure our sisters thinks the same thing," said Rainbow with a smirk. Taichi sighs. "Fine. What is the activity for tonight?" asked Taichi. The Mane 7 smiles brightly.

VP Luna reads another book. She glances towards her ring as she smiles

*Flashback*

VP Luna giggles as she sits on the chair in front of Taichi that puts a plate in front of her. "Wow, you really outdone yourself," said VP Luna. Taichi smiles. "Anything for my love," said Taichi as VP Luna blushes

*End Flashback*

'He can be romantic when he's not too serious about fighting' thinks VP Luna.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are playing Magic Drive Racer 6 Deluxe in Xbox, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer are reading another book, Applejack and Pinkie Pie sit nearby Taichi that types on his laptop. Rarity sits beside him, looking at the screen. The door opens as Limestone Pie walks in with sixteen pizzas. Pinkie Pie smiles as she hugs her. "Oh Limestone, you're the best sister ever," said Pinkie. Limestone looks at Taichi that type on his laptop as Rarity sits beside him. "What is that boy doing in your room, Pinkie? I said no boys allowed," said Limestone, angry. "Oh don't worry, Limestone. I bring him here for my Slumber Party," said Pinkie. "You mean kidnap me," muttered Taichi. Limestone glares towards Taichi. "I'm watching you," said Limestone as Pinkie pushes her away. Taichi chuckles. "Makes me wonder why she's grumpy about," said Taichi. Suddenly Applejack's phone rings. Taichi, who is near the phone picks up. "Hello," said Taichi. "Tai, is my big sis with you?" asked Applebloom on the phone. "Yeah she is with me and the girls," said Taichi. "I thought they're having Girls Night Out?" asked Applebloom. "Yeah but you should know how Pinkie's mind works," saidTaichi. Applebloom giggles. "Granny wants me to call her to make sure she is alright," said Applebloom. Taichi glances towards Applejack that let Rarity puts the colour on her nails. "Well, by the look of it, she is more than okay," said Taichi. Applebloom giggles. "Yeah with you protecting them. Tell that piggly wiggly to have a good night," said Applebloom as she ends the call. "Piggly wiggly?" asked Taichi, confused. Suddenly he remembers something. 'Ah yes, Equestria Girls Happy Holidays' thinks Taichi with a smile. "Who call, sugarcube?" Taichi looks at Applejack that sits beside him. "Oh, Applebloom. She just wants to tell you about Granny Smith's worrying about you," said Taichi. Applejack sighs. "She should start stop worrying," said Applejack. "She worries because she cares, AJ," said Taichi. "What about your family?" asked Applejack. Taichi sighs. "I don't want to talk about it," said Taichi. "Tai, please. Why you want to hide it from all of us?" asked Applejack. Taichi turns his head away. "Because it's something I want to forget," said Taichi. "That bad, huh?" Taichi and Applejack look at Sunset Shimmer. "More like corrupted," said Taichi. Applejack hugs him from behind. Pinkie Pie smirks. "Which one do you prefer? Tell us what happen about your family or being forced to take our virginity?" asked Pinkie. "I don't think the others agree with your idea, Pinkie," said Taichi. "I don't mind following Pinkie's idea," said Twilight. "Agree, darling. I know you don't want to penetrate us because we have our boyfriend but if it needed to you to be more open to us, we don't mind giving you that access," said Rarity. Taichi sighs. "Fine. Listen carefully as I relieved the pain that I want to forget," said Taichi. The Mane 7 sits around him. "I come from other dimension where you girls are just TV characters. It was peaceful but then, something bad happen. People starts to fight and wars begin. A dark power controls human beings and makes them greed, selfish and evil….."

*Flashback*

Taichi stands in front of the dark shadow, holding Omega sword. "Your reign ends here!" yelled Taichi. "On the contrary. I have something that belongs to you," said the shadow as he lifts Hotaru that been covered by dark mist. Taichi shocks. "Damn you!" yelled Taichi. "See, I already won. If you attack me, you will attack your sister. If you kill me, you will kill your sister, the one you want to protect," said the shadow. Taichi grits his teeth. "Do it, nii-chan." Taichi looks at Hotaru that opens her eyes slowly. "Hotaru!" yelled Taichi. "Do it. You must defeat the evil, no matter what or who you must sacrifice," said Hotaru. Taichi closes his eyes as tears flow from it. 'I'm sorry, Hotaru' thinks Taichi as he leaps towards the shadow. "Omega Slasher!" yelled Taichi as he slashes the shadow. The shadow roars and disappears along with Hotaru fells on the ground. Taichi runs towards Hotaru. "Wake up, Hotaru. Wake up," said Taichi. Hotaru slowly turns towards him. "You won, Nii-chan. You beat him," said Hotaru. "But loosing you is the cost I have to take," said Taichi. "It's okay, Nii-chan. You do the right thing," said Hotaru as she closes her eyes and drawing her last breath. Taichi cries on her dead body.

*End Flashback*

"…Then when I arrive at this dimension, I swear to myself that I will fight alone so no one will get hurt and suffer the way my sister did," said Taichi, closing his eyes. Applejack and Fluttershy hug him as others wipe their tears. "It's okay now. You're safe here," said Fluttershy as she rubs his back. "So that's how you know about us," said Twilight. "That's why you don't want us to activate the elements and wants us to enjoy our school lives," said Rarity. Applejack sighs. "It's too late for that, girls. We already activate it so we share his responsible," said Applejack. "Applejack is right. We need to learn how to use our weapon if we want to assist him in the battle," said Rarity. "But right now, it is a slumber party, so let us have fun," said Pinkie. Taichi stands up but Pinkie Pie holds his shoulder and gives him a Pinkamenia stare. Rainbow dash smirks. "You know Tai, you have 7 gorgeous body around for you to ogle and have fun with," said Rainbow. "It's up to what kind of fun you have in your mind, Rainbow," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle yawns. "Okay girls, time to get some sleep," said Twilight. Applejack and Fluttershy lie down beside Taichi as Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer sleep on the bed. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sleep near the door.

Few hours later, as Mane 7 fall asleep, Taichi opens his eyes as he looks around. He wakes up slowly and walks outside the room to the kitchen. He opens the fridge. 'Man all are whip cream' thinks Taichi. He closes the fridge door to find Maud stands in front of him. He yelps. Maud holds a small rock. "Boulder was hungry," said Maud in monotone. She opens the cupboard above the sink and pulls out a box of cracker and pours it towards the small rock. Taichi looks dumbfounded as Maud walks away, still pouring the crackers on the small rock. He sighs. 'Seriously Maud, you scared the hay out of me' think Taichi. "I see you meet my other sister." Taichi looks at Pinkie Pie that stands at the door, yawning. "Yeah, Maud Pie. Your emotionless sister," said Taichi. "She glad to see you too," said Pinkie. Taichi gives a questioning looks at Pinkie Pie. He then shakes his head. 'Just Pinkie being Pinkie' think Taichi. "You're not thinking of running away?" asked Pinkie. "Nope. More just want a drink," said Taichi, taking a glass and pours a tap water into it. Pinkie Pie stares at Taichi that drinks it. Taichi washes the glass and puts it back on the table. He turns to see Pinkie Pie with her hair flatten. He swallows his salvia. 'Uh oh, Pinkamenia Diane' thinks Taichi. "Why don't you accept the idea of penetrating us?" asked Pinkie. "Others maybe just two but you, three," said Taichi. "Name it," said Pinkie. "The first two that you share with other 4; you already have boyfriend, you should give it to him and I don't know your cycle. Do it in your risk time, you'll have baby in your tummy," said Taichi. "The third one that on me?" asked Pinkie. "Hey you!" Taichi chuckles. "Her," said Taichi, pointing at enraged Limestone. Pinkie Pie's hair spring back to her puffy. Limestone walks towards them. "What are you doing to my sister?" asked Limestone, angry. Taichi chuckles. "You mean what your sister doing with me," muttered Taichi. Pinkie Pie giggles as she pushes Limestone back to her room.

 **See you in the next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. INTERNET PROBLEM**

CHAPTER 20

The next day, Taichi and the Mane 7 walk in the school corridor as Pinkie yawns a few times. "What did you discuss with Limestone anyway?" asked Taichi. "You met Limestone?" asked Applejack. "And Maud. That girl sure scared the hay out of me," said Taichi. Applejack chuckles. "Hey Piggly Wiggly!" Applejack turns around. Taichi looks at Applejack. "What's wrong, AJ?" asked Taichi. Applebloom runs towards Applejack and Taichi. "Sis, you have to see this," said Applebloom, showing her cellphone. Applejack and Taichi look at the screen.

 _Anon A Miss: Did you guys know when Applejack was a kid, she loved playing with her pigs? OMG! She sat in the mud for hours. Her whole family calls her Piggly Wiggly because she loves them so much. What a pig_

Applejack shocks as Taichi narrows his eyes. 'The only one that knows her other nickname is her family and me. Something fishy is going on' thinks Taichi. "It got post few hours ago," said Applebloom. "Who is Anon A Miss?" asked Applejack. "No clue. The profile is created at the same time as the post," said Applebloom. Taichi looks at Applebloom. "She posted on your page, my page, all of you guys' page. The whole school probably know it by now," explained Applebloom. Applejack hears a few person calls her piggly wiggly. She sighs. "Well, this ain't gonna bother me. I can handle a little teasing," said Applejack. "But how Anon A Miss knows your nickname?" asked Rainbow. The bells rings, indicating that the first period has begin. "I guess the question will have to wait until after school," said Applejack as the Mane 7 separates to their own class. Applebloom walks away but Taichi holds her shoulder. "How do you know Anon A Miss is a she?" asked Taichi. "Err, lucky guess," said Applebloom as she runs towards her class.

As the last period ends, Taichi rushes towards the library and uses the computer. 'Let's see Anon A Miss's profile' thinks Taichi. The Mane 7 walks in and sees Taichi. "Looks like he's busy on something," said Fluttershy. The Mane 7 walks slowly to behind Taichi that leans and sighs. 'Not much data I can find. I still need to return to my room for fully checking this profile' thinks Taichi. "What cha doing?" Taichi falls down. Rainbow Dash sighs. "You know Tai, it is getting boring," said Rainbow. "Try not to surprise me again," said Taichi. "Anything?" asked Applejack. "No. Just the name only," said Taichi. "Want to come to another sleepover?" asked Pinkie. "We're heading to Rarity's place after this," said Sunset Shimmer. "Nope. I need to find this Anon A Miss," said Taichi. "Well, see you tomorrow," said Twilight as the Mane 7 walks out. "Sunset." Sunset Shimmer looks at Taichi that shows a pair of glasses. "Wear it while you're at sleep over," said Taichi. "But I don't have a bad eye sight," said Sunset. "Just wear it," said Taichi. "Will it affect my eye?" asked Sunset. "Nope. It just likes window glass. So don't worry," said Taichi. Sunset Shimmer takes the glasses and wears it. "No matter what you do, don't take it off," said Taichi.

At Rarity and Sweetie Belle room, Applejack and Rarity walk in. "Hello girls," said Rarity. "We're just chatting with Sweetie Belle. She just tells us what she and her friends are up to," said Fluttershy. Rarity pushes Sweetie Belle towards the door. "Okay Sweetie Belle, it is your bedtime," said Rarity. "What? Of course not," said Sweetie Belle. "Come on, little sister, it's time for big sis and her friends to spend time together," said Rarity as she pushes Sweetie Belle out of her room.

As Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sing on the bed while Sunset Shimmer records their antics with her cell phone. "Stage jump!" yelled Pinkie as she jumps but lands on her dressing board. "I guess that's work better when there's a stage," said Pinkie. "You can try that in Tai's room in next sleepover," said Rainbow. "I still can't get the idea how he do that," said Twilight.

Few days later, Sunset Shimmer walks in the school building to see the Mane 7 looks at her in angry. "What's going on?" asked Sunset. "Sunset, have you lost your phone recently?" asked Applejack. Sunset Shimmer pulls out her cellphone from her pocket. "It's right here. Why?" asked Sunset. "Then, you need to explain this," said Applejack, showing her cellphone. Sunset Shimmer looks at the screen and shocks

 _Anon A Miss: OMG… What a bunch of dorks! Hahaha_

Taichi walks behind Sunset Shimmer and looks at the screen. "How did she get our pictures?" asked Sunset. "They're not our pictures, Sunset. They're yours. All the pictures were taken by you," said Applejack. "But I had my phone all the time. How did she get it?" asked Sunset. "How did she know about my nickname? How did she get the pictures from your phone? It was you all along. You're Anon A Miss," accused Applejack. "We trust you, Sunset. We thought you were our friend," said Rainbow. "How could you do this? After all we've been through together," said Rarity. "But I didn't do this. I could never hurt any of you," said Sunset. "But you did. You must just pretending to be our friend when all along, you were just after our secrets," said Pinkie. "But I don't know how she got this stuff but it wasn't me. I'm not this person," said Sunset. Fluttershy looks at Taichi. "Aren't you going to say something?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi sighs. "Well, to be honest, Sunset didn't do all this. She wasn't Anon A Miss," said Taichi. The Mane 7 looks at him, shocked. "How do you know all that?" asked Rainbow. Taichi smirks. "Simple. I have all the evidence. But first, I need to get permission from Miss Luna to use radio room and empty classroom," said Taichi. The Mane 7 looks at each other.

Few hours later, Taichi and VP Luna sit on the chair, facing Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. The Mane 7 stands behind the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Taichi walks towards Applebloom. "What are you doing the night of your sister's sleepover at Pinkie's room?" asked Taichi. "Err in my room, surfing the net," said Applebloom. "How do you know Anon A Miss is a she?" asked Taichi. "Why did you ask her like that, Tai?" asked Applejack. Taichi smirks. "Using my computer, I manage to track the location of that post and it was in yours and Applebloom's room. Like she said, the only one that knows that nickname is Applejack's family and me. So, Anon A Miss must be related to the family," explained Taichi. Applejack looks at Applebloom that turns her head away. "The second clue is at Rarity's room. While you girls were asleep, someone download all the pictures from Sunset's phone and upload it using same name," said Taichi as he clicks the video on the screen. The video shows Sweetie Belle takes Sunset's phone out from her bag and downloads it to her own phone. Sweetie Belle lowers her head. Rainbow Dash looks at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Why did you three do that?" asked Rainbow, angry. Taichi sighs. "Don't scold her, Rainbow. They have a pretty good reason," said Taichi, clicks another video. The video shows Rarity pushes Sweetie Belle out of the room. Rarity gasps. Taichi looks at the Mane 7. "All they want is to be part of you. You're their family. Spend your time with them, while you still have the chance," said Taichi as he walks towards the door.

Taichi climbs the stairs towards the roof and stands there, looking at the sky. His tears fall down slowly to the frozen ground. "Cold night isn't it?" Taichi looks at Principal Celestia that walks slowly towards him. He looks back to the sky. "It's snowy winter so yeah," said Taichi. Principal Celestia stands beside him. Both of them stand for a few minutes. "Treasure it." Taichi looks at Principal Celestia. "Having family doesn't need to be related by blood. It means someone who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most," said Principal Celestia. Taichi shocks. Principal Celestia smiles. "You said you hate Sunset Shimmer but when she needs someone to help her clear her name, you do it just like that instead of turning away from her," said Principal Celestia. "I still hate her, you know," said Taichi. "Then, why did you help her in the first place?" asked Principal Celestia. Taichi sighs. "I wish I knew," said Taichi.

The night before Christmas, Taichi looks outside the window of his room as the last car goes out from the school compound. He closes the window and walks towards the computer. 'Peace at last' thinks Taichi. He looks at the computer screen and sighs

*Flashback*

Taichi and Hotaru sit above the hill, looking at the sky. "You know what I love about family?" asked Hotaru. Taichi looks at Hotaru with a smile. "No matter how big your family is, there are always room for more," said Hotaru. Taichi looks back at the sky.

*End Flashback*

He wipes his tears. He glances towards his sword that lying on the table. He stands up. 'Let them have their quality time. I have work to do' thinks Taichi as he picks up the sword and puts it on his back. 'Time to train' thinks Taichi as he walks out.

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG. PLEASE CONTINUE**

CHAPTER 21

"Applejack." Applejack looks at Big Macintosh that walks towards her. "When are you going to introduce your boyfriend to the family? Granny is wondering about it, you know," said Big Mac. Applejack sighs. "I don't know, brother. I can't find a right time to bring him to Sweet Apple Acres," said Applejack. "Bring him in early spring since we have Apple Family Reunion," suggest Big Mac. "Good idea. Just let me talk to him," said Applejack.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo yawn as Ms Cheerlie explains about science. Taichi sits behind them, playing with his computer watch. Applejack walks in and looks around. Taichi chuckles, trying to hold his laugh. Applejack looks at Taichi that still chuckles as she walks towards him. Taichi looks at the clock. He sighs. "Is it over?" asked Taichi. Ms Cheerlie looks at Taichi. "You still have an hour left," said Ms Cheerlie. Taichi groans. Applejack sits beside Taichi. "How did you get detention anyway?" asked Applejack. "Pranking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," said Taichi, putting his head on the table. Applejack rubs his back. "Poor Tai. Why are you pranking them?" asked Applejack. "They ruined CMC's science project. So I make sure they ruined theirs," said Taichi. Applejack chuckles. Taichi looks at Applejack. "Are you waiting for Applebloom?" asked Taichi. "Not just Applebloom. I'm waiting for you too," said Applejack. "Can't you just wait in my room?" asked Taichi. "This is important," said Applejack. "Okay. What is it?" asked Taichi. "Early spring, we are going to have Apple Family reunion. Since you're mine like you're Fluttershy's, maybe you can come to our reunion," said Applejack. Taichi kisses Applejack's cheek. "Sure. I love to," said Taichi. Applejack smiles. "Oh, I need you to make another one. Mine is a bit tight," whispered Applejack. Taichi smirks. "Well, with 'fun' three of us had, I'm surprised they doesn't grow more," whispered Taichi. Applejack blushes in deep red. Applebloom looks back. She smirks. "If you're done harassing my sister, we should get going," said Applebloom. Applejack looks at her sister. "Applebloom! He is my boyfriend. Of course he can harass me," said Applejack. Taichi blushes. "Do you really need to say that?" asked Taichi. Applejack giggles.

Few weeks later, as the beginning of springs, Taichi, Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith watch new coming Apple families from all over the country. "We're lucky to have you here, Tai. Everything is ready ahead of schedule," said Big Mac. "Just be glad to help," said Taichi. "So, which activity will you be joining in this reunion?" asked Granny Smith. Taichi smiles as he shows them his new digital camera. "Snapping pictures. We don't want something like when AJ handling her first Apple Family reunion," said Taichi. Applejack blushes as she hugs him hard from behind. Big Mac and Applebloom laugh.

On the midday, as the Apple family relax for lunch, Taichi checks his digital camera. "Tai!" Taichi looks at Applebloom and Babs Seed that run towards them. "Tai, this is Babs Seed, my cousin. Babs, this is Tai, AJ's boyfriend," said Applebloom. Taichi smiles. "Hello Babs," said Taichi. "Babs is one of the CMC so can you make the uniform for her?" asked Applebloom. "Sure. I'll just need her size and I'll do it," said Taichi. "Her body size or her breast size?" asked Applebloom. "Ha ha very funny, AB," said Taichi, sarcastically.

Near the end of the day, Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith sit at the barn. "The last activity will be house performance. Any idea?" asked Big Mac. Applejack looks at Taichi that plays his guitar. "How about singing? Tai can help us with the song," said Applebloom. "Will we have time to reherse? We only have few hours left," said Applejack. "We just need to try our best," said Applebloom.

At night, Applebloom holds a small wooden box, Applejack holds her banjo, Big Mac, Granny Smith and Taichi holds his guitar stand on the stage as all Apple Family watch them

Applejack: C'mon, Apples, y'all know this one!

Granny Smith: Hot-diggity!

Applejack: Yee-haw!

Big McIntosh: Eeyup.

[Applejack]

We travel the road of generations

Joined by a common bond

We sing our song 'cross the pony nation

From Equestria and beyond

[Applejack and Apple Bloom]

We're Apples forever, Apples together

We're family, but so much more

No matter what comes, we will face the weather

We're Apples to the core

Big McIntosh: Eeyup.

[Apple Bloom]

There's no place that I'd rather be

Than travelin' with my family

Friends all around come to join and see

As we sing out across the land

[Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Apple Bloom]

We're Apples forever, Apples together

We're family, but so much more

No matter what comes, we will face the weather

We're Apples to the core

Big McIntosh: Eeyup.

[Granny Smith]

We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves

Any cliché you can throw at me

We're here for each other, through thick and thin

You're always welcome with your Apple kin

Wheeeeee!

[Taichi]

You're more fun than the color pink

Or balloons flying over your favorite drink

The love I feel here is swim, not sink

As we party across this land

Apples: All right!

[All]

We're Apples forever, Apples together

We're family, but so much more

No matter what comes, we will face the weather

We're Apples to the core!

Big McIntosh: Eeyup!

All the apple families cheer. Applejack looks at Taichi that wave towards the audiences

After all Apples Family return to their homes and everything is clean and order, Taichi and Applejack lie inside the barn. "Thanks for everything, Tai," said Applejack. Taichi smiles. "Anything for my girl," said Taichi. Applejack looks at Taichi. "Tai," called Applejack. "Hmm," said Taichi. "Are Fluttershy and I your only girl?" asked Applejack. Taichi looks at Applejack. "Why do you ask?" asked Taichi. "I just worried that you think that Fluttershy and I are not enough of you," said Applejack. Taichi chuckles. "Three of you are enough to me," said Taichi. Appejack looks at him. "Three?" asked Applejack. "Yeah. You, Fluttershy and Miss Luna," said Taichi. Applejack stands up. "Wait, Vice Principal Luna is also your girlfriend?" asked Applejack. "Eeyup. It's a lucky thing she is busy with school administration to ask me out on a date or doing your and Fluttershy's 'fun' or I will be too busy to do anything," said Taichi. Applejack looks at the ceiling. "Tai," called Applejack. "Hmm," said Taichi. "If I want you to fertilize my egg, will you do it?" asked Applejack. Taichi looks at his girlfriend, shock.

 **OKAY READERS, I NEED A NAME THAT MATCH APPLEJACK AND SUNSET SHIMMER'S COUNTERPART FOR CHS FIRST MOVIE, FRIENDSHIP GAMES. LIKE PINKIE PIE AND SURPRISE. BE SURE TO PUT IT IN REVIEW OR PM ME. SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**


	22. Chapter 22

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

CHAPTER 22

Rainbow Dash flips her back to avoid one of the shadow's attacks. She looks towards Twilight Sparkle that chants one of her attacks. "We need to distract the enemy," said Rainbow. Applejack fires her shotgun towards the shadow. Rainbow Dash looks at Rarity. "How do we stop him?" asked Rainbow. Fluttershy throws a few daggers towards the shadow. "Ermm, tell him politely to stop," said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash sighs. "It won't be that easy, Fluttershy," said Rainbow. Twiight Sparkle's magic wand begins to shine as Twilight Sparkle launches the attacks towards the shadow. The shadow disappears. Rainbow Dash looks at her friend. "What takes you so long?" asked Rainbow. "Spells take a long time," said Twilight. Applejack looks at Taichi. "Are we stopping here or we continue our training?" asked Applejack. Taichi sighs. "We stop here. You girls are out of breath," said Taichi.

Twilight Sparkle reads another book. Sunset Shimmer looks at the Elements of Harmony. Applejack and Fluttershy sit beside Taichi that type on his computer. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie play another game in Xbox. Rarity paints her nails. "So, what are you girls planning to do on Science Fair?" asked Taichi. "Only Twilight and Sunset join it. What about you?" asked Rarity. "Nope. Don't have student level of inventions," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle smiles. "Yeah, your inventions is out of students level," said Twilight. "What are you going to do anyway?" asked Sunset. "How about study on a girl's cycle?" asked Pinkie. "Where can I find a girl who will volunteer to do that?" asked Taichi. "Duh Tai, you have 7 of us to be your lab rat," said Rainbow. "Nah, I prefer something crazy. Scientific extreme crazy," said Taichi. "What are you doing anyway?" asked Rarity. "Making a program about Pinkie's crazy idea. Just precautions since AJ and Fluttershy keep on ignited my sexual desire," said Taichi as both Applejack and Fluttershy blush in deep red. "Good. After Applejack and Fluttershy key in their cycle, it's my turn," said Pinkie. "Don't have to. You just need to put a small device near your womb and it will detect your cycle and keep tabs with it," said Taichi. "Where is the device?" asked Rarity. "Still not created yet. The programming is almost complete anyway," said Taichi. "Make sure you test it on us," said Pinkie. "Haha, I still need to make sure it works first," said Taichi.

The next day, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stand in front of the students. "Okay students. We will be having Science Fair in few weeks so I hope all of you can show us your scientific creativity," said Principal Celestia. "Wow us with your ideas and inventions," said VP Luna.

Taichi sits in front of his computer, thinking about another invention. The door opens slowly as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk in slowly. He looks up at the ceiling. 'I already created Iron Man armour, lightsaber, skateboard powered by solar, voice changing necktie, sword gun changer. What else should I create?' think Taichi. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo stand behind Taichi. He feels Applebloom's breast hits his head as he turns around. "What are you girls doing here?" asked Taichi. "I want to pick up Babs' uniform," said Applebloom. Taichi points towards folded CMC uniform on his study table. Applebloom walks towards the table and picks the uniform. "What are you doing anyway?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Thinking what I should invent next," said Taichi. Scoolatoo looks at several stickers on the table. "What that sticker for?" asked Scoolatoo. "Well, I made that so I can know my girl's cycle," said Taichi. Scoolatoo smirks as she takes one of the stickers and puts it below her stomach near her womb. Taichi shocks to see his computer download Scoolatoo's cycle data. "What the hay did you do, Scoots?" asked Taichi. "Giving you info about my cycle," said Scoolatoo as she covers her lower abdomen with her shirt. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle look at each other and nod as they take the sticker and put it on their lower abdomen near their womb. Taichi sighs, looking at his computer that downloads Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's cycle data. "If your sisters know about this…." trailed Taichi. "Don't worry, Tai. I'm pretty sure AJ and others know about us," said Applebloom. "Beside, if our sisters are busy, you can hang out with us," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi chuckles. "If your sisters are busy," said Taichi.

The next day, Principal Celestia looks at the application. "Looks like we will have big competition for the fair," said Principal Celestia. "But why Tai didn't join the fair?" asked VP Luna. "You can ask him after the school is over. He must have a good reason," said Principal Celestia.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo wear watch. "Okay fillies, I install few applications and programs in that watchphone. It won't be as advance as mine but you girls still can use it to calls, send messages and surfing the net," said Taichi. "Will you give this to my sister?" asked Applebloom. "If she asks," said Taichi. "But what will you create for Science Fair?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I'm not joining Science Fair," said Taichi. "What? Why?" asked Applebloom. "Because most of my inventions are for myself," said Taichi. "Except women cycle info," said Applebloom.

The Mane 7 sits at the café. "What are you going to make, Sunset?" asked Applejack. "No idea. I'm still thinking about it," said Sunset. "How about connection between us and our pets?" asked Applejack. "Sunset doesn't have any pet," said Twilight. "How about apple cider's effect on human?" asked Rainbow Dash. "It's only effect on you, Rainbow," said Applejack. "But why Tai didn't enter Science Fair?" asked Fluttershy. Applejack sighs. "I don't know, sugarcube," said Applejack.

Taichi looks at the old building. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolato stand behind him. "What are you planning to build?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Bungee jumping," said Taichi. "That already been created long ago," said Scoolatoo. "Without the rope," said Taichi. The three shock. "How are you going to do that?" asked Applebloom. Taichi smiles.

VP Luna walks out from the office and sees Taichi, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk towards the dorm. She follows them

Taichi sits in front of his computer as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo stand behind him and VP Luna stands at the doorway. "I'm sure you girls learn about magnetic in your science class. I'm using same pole magnet so whoever jumps while wearing the same magnet pole as the one below, he or she won't hit the ground," said Taichi. "Cool! I want to try," said Scoolatoo. "Wait until I build it first, Scoots," said Taichi.

Few weeks later, all the students gather inside the hall with their inventions. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle stand with one cylinder with small antenna. Principal Celestia walks towardsthem. "Hello Miss Sparkle and Miss Shimmer. Tell us about your science project," said Principal Celestia. "Thank you for your time, Principal Celestia. Sunset and I have created a device that will help us boost up the radio signal," explained Twilight. "Care to demonstrate?" asked Principal Celestia. Sunset Shimmer connects the wire to the radio as Twilight Sparkle activates their invention. The radio lists everything that aired on the all radio wave. Principal Celestia writes on her board. Sunset Shimmer looks at Principal Celestia. "Where is Vice Principal Luna?" asked Sunset. Principal Celestia smiles. "She's judging another student doing outside experiment," said Principal Celestia. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle look at each other.

Taichi looks at Scoolatoo that stands on the edge of the building, wearing CMC uniform. "You're ready, Scoots?!" yelled Taichi. Scoolatoo gives her thumbs up. "Okay then, fly when you're ready!" yelled Taichi. "Fly?" asked Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Scoolatoo puts on her goggles and jumps. Taichi smiles, looking at Scoolatoo that falls down towards the ground. Suddenly Scoolatoo's fall begins to slow down. Behind Taichi, Vice Principal Luna writes on her board. Her falls stop as Scoolatoo floats in second floor. Taichi smiles as he presses few buttons on his watch. Scoolatoo slowly descend to the ground. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle rush towards Scoolatoo. "How was it, Scoolatoo?" asked Applebloom. "It was fun. I want to do it again," said Scoolatoo. Taichi laughs. "Sure but only for a few minutes," said Taichi.


	23. Chapter 23

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE. HAVE FUN**

CHAPTER 23

Queen Chrysallis stands in front of all Changelings. "Rise, my army. It is time to create havoc!" yelled Queen Chrysallis as the Changeling roars.

The next day, Taichi and the CMC walk down to the lobby. "Wow, I can't wait for another adventure," said Scoolatoo. "And we will find our talent for sure," said Applebloom. Taichi laughs as he looks at the gate to find Caramel and Applejack. Applebloom looks at Taichi that stand still. "Tai?" asked Applebloom. She looks back at the door and sees Caramel and Applejack kisses. Sweetie Belle gasps as Scoolatoo narrows her eyes. "How could she? How dare she betray him like that?" asked Scoolatoo. Applebloom looks at Taichi. "AB, if you see Vice Principal Luna, please tells her that I can't attend today's class," said Taichi as he walks back to the stairs. Applebloom glares towards Applejack and Caramel that walk out while holding hands.

At recess, the CMC sits at the table. "How can we help him?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I think the best way is to be there with him. He needs us," said Applebloom. "I can't believe your sister did that to him. I thought they love each other," said Scoolatoo. Applebloom sighs. "I thought the same thing too. I'm still shock about what happen," said Applebloom. "What happen?" the CMC looks at new arrival Mane 7. Applebloom narrows her eyes on her sister. "Nothing for you to concern, dear sister. Come on Sweetie Belle, Scoolatoo. Let's find someplace where the backstabber won't eavesdrop on us," said Applebloom as she stands up and walks away, follows by Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. The Mane 7 looks at each other. "What the hay just happen?" asked Applejack.

Taichi leans on his bed, looking at the ceiling. 'If she just being honest that she doesn't love me, why she wants me to fertilize her egg?' think Taichi. He glances towards the picture where he, the Mane 7 and CMC. 'Why did she have to do this?' think Taichi.

The Mane 7 walks towards Taichi's room. "I'm sure he has an explanation why he didn't come to school," said Twilight. "But Applebloom said something about backstabber. Who is she referring to?" asked Rarity. Applejack knocks the door. "Tai, you're in here?" asked Applejack. Fluttershy picks up her phone and dialled Taichi's number. They heard a faint ringing sound. "Tai, open up. We need to talk," said Applejack.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk towards Taichi's room. "Okay girls, whatever he wants to do with us, let him. He needs to let it all out," said Applebloom. Scoolatoo nods. Sweetie Belle looks at the Mane 7 that stand in front of his room. She scowls in anger. Applebloom and Scoolatoo look in front and see the same. "Time to have a little chat," said Applebloom as she narrows her eyes.

Applejack still knocking his door. "Come on Tai, open up," said Applejack. "He won't open the door." The Mane 7 looks at fuming CMC that arrive. "Applebloom, what are you…" asked Applejack. "You have done enough damage already. Just go to your new boyfriend and leave him alone," said Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, what do you mean?" asked Rarity. "Just go away! What makes you think he wants to see you after what you did to him?" asked Applebloom. "I don't understand," said Applejack. "Oh please. You're the worst liar in Equestria. You think we will believe that?" asked Applebloom. Twilight Sparkle steps in front. "Why don't you tell us what happen?" asked Twilight. "I have a better idea. What about you figure out yourself? After all, you're the one who start the mess, big sister," said Applebloom as she glares towards Applejack. "I can't believe it. He finally accepts love and you decide to betray him. If he is not enough for you, break up. There are a lot of girls who is willing to give their heart and body to him," said Scoolatoo. "Betray him? Since when?" asked Applejack, shocked. "Like I said, you're the worst liar. Stop lying and tell us the truth," said Applebloom.

VP Luna arrives at the corridor and sees Mane 7 and CMC argue. She sighs as she walks towards them.

"Come on Applebloom, you're not making any sense," said Applejack. "At least I don't kiss another guy behind his back," spat Applebloom. Applejack shocks. "What? What in tarnation you accuse me for that?" asked Applejack, angry. "That's enough." They look at VP Luna that walks towards them. "Come to the office. Whatever the fight is, we settle it there," said VP Luna. Applebloom glares towards Applejack.

Taichi looks outside the window, glancing towards the city. 'Am I worthy for her? For Fluttershy? For Princess Luna?' think Taichi.

Vice Principal Luna looks at Applebloom that glares towards Applejack. "Young Apple, please tell me what happen," said VP Luna. Sweetie Bellle hooks up the glasses to the computer. "You can see it better," said Sweetie Belle as she presses the play button. The video shows Applejack and Caramel talk for a while, then kissed and walk out, holding hands. Applebloom glares towards the bearer of Honesty. "Any other lies you want to tell us?" asked Applebloom. "Simple. That wasn't me," said Applejack. Applebloom growls in anger. "You just don't want to admit, don't ya?" muttered Applebloom. "Miss Apple and Miss Shy are in my office on that time," said VP Luna. "What are they doing there?" asked Sunset. VP Luna, Applejack & Fluttershy blush. Pinkie Pie grins. "All 3 of you want to bed him right? You want to do more than just sleeping," said Pinkie with a smirk. Fluttershy blushes in deep red. Applebloom looks at Pinkie. "What do you mean 'more than just sleeping'?" asked Applebloom. Pinkie Pie giggles as Rarity and Rainbow Dash blush. "You'll understand when you're older," said Pinkie. "Time to clear things with him," said Applejack.

Taichi walks slowly towards the forest. He turns back to look at the hostel. 'Since tomorrow is holiday, I might as well continue my training. After all, I need myself fully prepared to face the enemy' think Taichi as he walks towards the forest.

VP Luna, Mane 7 and CMC arrive at Taichi's room. "He's not here," said Applebloom. "He's training again," said Rarity. "More like he wants to release the frustration," said Sunset. Twilight Sparkle looks at her best friends. "Do you have the Elements?" asked Twilight. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie shows their necklace. Twilight Sparkle puts her crown on her head. "Time to join him," said Twilight. "Sunset and I will join you just in case he went out of control," said VP Luna. Applebloom looks at Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo that nod.

Taichi leaps and swings his sword. The shadow uses his sword to hold the attack. Taichi turns his body and kicks the shadow's head. As the shadow falls down, Taichi leaps back and lands on his feet. The shadow roars in anger. Taichi holds his sword tightly.

*Flash* Applejack & Caramel kiss *End Flashback*

Taichi grips the sword tighter. 'Why? Why did she do this to me?' think Taichi.

*Flash* Applejack & Caramel walk to the door, holding hand lovingly *End Flashback*

The shadow lures towards him. "Why?!" yelled Taichi as he accidentally release his orange aura as the shadow falls back. He looks at the shadow with pure hatred. "That's enough!" yelled Taichi as he lures towards the shadow.

The Mane 7 and VP Luna arrive to see Taichi attacks the shadow. The Mane 7 swallows their salvia. "That's not good," said Sunset. Fluttershy hides behind Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Any idea how to stop him?" asked Rarity.

Taichi leaps high and slashes the shadow into two pieces. The shadow disappears. He pants heavily. He looks up to see Queen Chrysallis and the army of Changelings march towards the school. He smirks evilly.

Applejack gasps as Taichi runs towards the forest. "Oh hay," said Applejack.

 **To be continued. Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Have fun reading**

CHAPTER 24

Queen Chrysallis and the Changeling army look at Taichi that walks towards them with sword in hand. "Attack!" yelled Queen Chrysallis. Taichi leaps up and swings his sword, sending the cutting beam towards the Changeling.

The Mane 7 and VP Luna arrive to see Taichi attacks the Changeling. "Okay, he's fully pissed," said Rainbow. Applejack sighs. "What I should do?" asked Applejack. Fluttershy looks at Taichi that slashes another Changeling. "Applejack and I will handle him. All of you stop the Changeling from invasion," said Fluttershy. "You sure, Fluttershy? Any wrong moves and he might kill you," said Twilight. Fluttershy smiles. "I'm pretty sure. After all, I am his girl, like Applejack," said Fluttershy as she walks towards attacking Taichi as Applejack follows her. "I'm also his girl too, Miss Shy," said VP Luna.

Taichi slashes another Changeling as he looks towards Queen Chrysallis. A few Changelings attack him. Suddenly 2 arrows hit the changeling as 2 of them disappear. Taichi looks at Rarity that land beside him. Lightning hits some of the Changelings. Rainbow Dash stands in front of him, holding Loyalty sword. "Leave them to us. You have something more important to handle," said Rainbow. Pinkie Pie punches the ground, creating a ground wave and hits the Changelings. Taichi grips his sword but Applejack holds his hand. "I know you're angry at me but the one you saw is wasn't me. I was in Vice Principal Luna's room with Fluttershy," said Applejack. "Applejack is right. We have a big discussion," said Fluttershy. Applejack holds his hand tightly. "I won't find any guy because I love you and only you. You're the one I want to fertilize my egg. I want your baby in my tummy. I want to raise your child," said Applejack. Taichi closes his eyes tightly. VP Luna hugs him from behind. "Our discussion is about how we want you to fertilize our egg. We want to be with you that bad," said VP Luna. Taichi releases the sword and falls on his knee.

Twilight Sparkle looks at Taichi that been hug by Applejack, Fluttershy and VP Luna. She smiles. Rarity looks at Twilight Sparkle. "Looks like they have make amends," said Rarity.

Queen Chrysallis growls in anger. "That's enough!" yelled Queen Chrysallis as she floats up. All the Changelings' dead body become black mist and fly towards Queen Chrysallis. Rainbow Dash looks at Queen Chrysallis that's grow tall and big. "Uh oh, we have bad news," said Rainbow. The others look at giant Queen Chrysallis. Taichi stands up slowly and glares towards Queen Chrysallis. "Time to bring you down and defeat you," said Taichi as Mane 7 nod. Queen Chrysallis laughs evilly. "I'm going to kill you!" yelled Queen Chrysallis as she gathers the power on her hand.

[Insert 'Touch' by Van Hallen]

VP Luna looks at Taichi that suddenly releases his orange aura. "Wow," said VP Luna in awe as a pair of orange wings grows from his back. Queen Chrysallis shocks. Taichi flies towards Queen Chrysallis. "You're facing me," said Taichi as he kicks Queen Chrysallis's head. Queen Chrysallis roars in anger as she fires few magic lasers towards Taichi. Taichi evades the attacks. Queen Chrysallis draw a black greenish sword and lures towards Taichi that also draws his sword. The swords hit.

Applejack aims her shotgun towards Queen Chrysallis and fires few bullets as Fluttershy throws a few knifes. Rarity aims 3 arrows towards Queen Chrysallis and releases it as Twillight Sparkle summons magical lightning and fires it. Pinkie Pie leaps up and punch Queen Chrysallis as Rainbow Dash slashes the Queen's left arm. Queen Chrysallis roars in pain as she moves her hand to smash the Mane 6 as they jump out from the attacks.

Taichi spread his wings and lure towards Queen Chrysallis. Queen Chrysallis swings her sword but Taichi slides using her sword before jumps real high and slash her body into two and kicks real hard. Queen Chrysallis falls down. Taichi floats in front of her, gathering the powers on both of his palm. "Time to end this battle," said Taichi as he dunks a giant orange ball towards Queen Chrysallis. Queen Chrysallis roars in pain as the ball hits her hard.

[End Song]

Taichi lands as Queen Chrysallis disappears slowly. "You may beat me but you can't win against the King of Darkness," said Queen Chrysallis as she disappears completely. Taichi sighs slowly, the wings disappear. "We will see about that," said Taichi.

Back to the hostel, VP Luna, Applejack and Fluttershy in their pajama, lying on Taichi's bed with him. VP Luna holds the sticker. "So, this sticker will scan our womb and detect our cycle?" asked VP Luna. "Well, that's what he told us. Even CMC has the stickers," said Fluttershy. VP Luna lifts her pajama and puts the sticker on her lower abdomen. "So, when is the perfect time for him to impregnate us?" asked Fluttershy. "The few months before the semester end. So when we enter new semester, we will carry the baby in full term," said Applejack. "But can we hide it from the principal? What about others?" asked Fluttershy. "It is hard to hide our pregnancy when we hit second trimester and I'm not sure I can discuss this with my sister and not let her attack our guy," said VP Luna.

The next day, Principal Celestia stands in front of the gate as the students walk in. Taichi walks towards the door. Principal Celestia looks at Taichi that walks past her and holds his shoulder. "Mr Kamiya," called Principal Celestia. Taichi looks at the principal. "I want to see you in my office now," said Principal Celestia as she walks in, follows by Taichi.

Applejack and Fluttershy stand in front of the Literature class. "Where is Tai?" asked Applejack. "No idea. We went out early for our chores," said Fluttershy.

Taichi stands in front of Principal Celestia that closes a large book. "Tell me, Mr Kamiya, how well you love my sister?" asked Principal Celestia. Taichi sighs. 'Overprotective sister' thinks Taichi. "I do love her. As much as I love Miss Apple and Miss Shy," said Taichi. "Because I heard the three of them planning something to you," said Principal Celestia. Taichi swallows his salvia. "I hope it's not something bad," said Taichi. Principal Celestia smiles. "Maybe good, maybe bad," said Principal Celestia, looking at Taichi that sweats a little.

As the last class end, Applejack and Fluttershy stand in the hallway near the locker. Taichi walks out from Science class. Applejack and Fluttershy walks towards Taichi. "What happen?" asked Fluttershy. Taichi chuckles. "Just has a talk with Principal Celestia," said Taichi. "Is it bad?" asked Fluttershy. "Just discuss about what three of you planning on me," said Taichi. Applejack and Fluttershy blush.

Sweetie Belle looks outside the window. Applebloom and Scoolatoo look at their best friend in concern. "What should we do?" asked Scoolatoo. "Maybe another sleepover at his room. So we can have a talk about it," said Applebloom. Scoolatoo looks at Sweetie Belle that sighs sadly. Applebloom pulls out her phone and send a text to Taichi.

At night, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo sit at his bed, wearing their pajama. Taichi walks slowly towards them. "What happen?" asked Taichi. Appleboom and Scoolatoo looks at Sweetie Belle that playing with her fingers. "Tai, Sweetie Belle has something to say to you," said Applebloom. "You better listen to her," said Scoolatoo. Sweetie Belle looks at Applebloom and Scoolatoo that nod. She takes a deep breath. "Tai, can you include me in your lover's group?" asked Sweetie Belle. Taichi shocks.

 **Will Taichi accept Sweetie Belle's confession? Find out in next chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

p class="MsoNormal"strongSorry for not posting update. Writer's block and internet problem/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"CHAPTER 25/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taichi looks at Sweetie Belle that blushing, still shock. "Can you repeat what you're saying?" asked Taichi. Sweetie Belle sighs. "Tai listen. I know you love my sister, Fluttershy and Miss Luna. Yes, I know about her. She told me. They really love you, just like we do," said Applebloom. "Not to mention almost half of our school are attracted to you," muttered Scoolatoo. "And yet you choose them three. And I do love you, Tai. That's why I hope you accept me as a part of your girl," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi sighs. "Let me think about it, okay, Sweetie Belle. I'll get back to you later okay?" asked Taichi. Sweetie Belle nods her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Applejack and Fluttershy sit In front of VP Luna. "We're here, Miss Luna. What is it?" asked Applejack. "Do you girls have any plan this Saturday?" asked VP Luna. "I'm free after I've taken care of the animals," said Fluttershy. "Same after I handle the chores on Sweet Apple Acres. Why?" asked Applejack. "Because I want to have a discussion with him and both of you," said VP Luna. "But will he be free at that time?" asked Fluttershy. "Where is he anyway?" asked VP Luna. "He is with my sister and her group," said Applejack. "He better find somewhere fast because Valentine's Day is coming and most girls in this school are aiming him," said VP Luna. "Including my sister and her group," said Applejack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sweetie Belle sits on her chair, looking outside the window. Applebloom and Scoolatoo look at their best friend. "What should we do?" asked Scoolatoo. Applebloom looks at Sweetie Belle. She smiles. "Few weeks later will be Valentine's Day. You can give something to him," said Applebloom. "Yeah but what should I give?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Something comes from your heart," said Applebloom. Scoolatoo looks at Applebloom. "Since when you're become so cheesy?" asked Scoolatoo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taichi lies on the roof, looking at the sky. "A bit for your thought?" Taichi glances towards Principal Celestia that sits beside him. "Aren't you have work to do?" asked Taichi. "Already finish it for today," said Principal Celestia. Taichi looks back at the sky. "Valentine's Day is in few weeks. You won't get the gift from just your girls only," said Principal Celestia. Taichi sighs. "That's what I'm afraid of," said Taichi. Principal Celestia chuckles. "Looks like you never had this kind of attention before," said Principal Celestia. Taichi sighs again. "Tai, I know you want to stay faithful to your 3 girls since I could see how much you love them," said Principal Celestia. "The problem right now is how many can I handle?" asked Taichi. Principal Celestia looks at Taichi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Applejack stands up. "I will cook him a heart shape apple pie," said Applejack. "I'll try to get him his pet," said Fluttershy. "What should I give to him?" asked VP Luna. "A hope and dream about us," said Applejack."Or maybe you can persuade him to breed us," added Fluttershy with a blush./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sweetie Belle confesses to you and you don't know how to answer?" asked Principal Celestia. "I don't know how to handle 4 of them," said Taichi. Principal Celestia smiles. "Tell me, have you heard about mistress?" asked Principal Celestia. Taichi looks at Principal Celestia that smiles. "You can still stick with your 3 girls but add more girls as mistress," said Principal Celestia. "I don't know. I want to stay just 3 girls as possible or maybe 4," said Taichi. Principal Celestia smiles as she stands up. Just follow your heart," said Principal Celestia as she walks out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunset Shimmer sits in the library. 'I wonder how magic works?" thinks Sunset. She looks up to see Taichi walks past the door. "Hey Tai!" called Sunset. Taichi chuckles as he looks at the Bearer of Forgiveness. "What is it?" asked Taichi. "I need your help," said Sunset./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next day, the Mane 6 walks in to the music room. They sees Sunset Shimmer checking the device in science coat. "Uh, I thought we were rehearsing," said Rainbow. "Well, you are. Sort of. I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something. Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves... uh, hands dirty," said Sunset, wearing rubber glove. "I can relate to workin' hard outdoors, but what the hay does that have to do with us playin' music?" asked Applejack. "I'm trying to figure out how magic works here. Why you grow ears, tails, and wings when you pony up and what your instruments have to do with it," said Sunset. Fluttershy looks at Taichi that leans against the wall. "Um, are you sure we need to figure it out?" asked Fluttershy. "It'll be fun. Just start playing. You won't even know I'm here," said Sunset./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunset Shimmer types on the machine then looks at Fluttershy, giving a thumb up sign. Fluttershy plays her tambourine as Sunset Shimmer looks at the screen. The screen suddenly shows the wave changes into butterfly as Fluttershy ponies up and releases hundreds of pink butterflies as one of it lands on Sunset Shimmer's nose. Taichi laughs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Applejack plays her bass guitar as she ponies up as Sunset Shimmer writes on her clipboard. Appleejack suddenly back to human form and land on the ground as thounsands of apples fall on Sunset Shimmer as Applejack picks one and bites it. Taichi laughs again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rarity plays her keytar as she ponies up and floats. Sunset Shimmer writes on her clipboard again, without knowing one the wire hook up her left feet, making her fall down. Taichi laughs again/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pinkie Pie plays her drum as Sunset Shimmer checks with the machine. Pinkie Pie ponies up and plays her drum like crazy, launching dozens of heart shape balloons towards Sunset Shimmer and hits her hard to the wall. As the balloons floats up, Sunset Shimmer glued on the wall with static shots on her body. Taichi laughs real hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rainbow Dash plays her guitar as Sunset Shimmer types on the computer behind the wall. Rainbow Dash ponies up and plays the guitar as the colour of rainbow flows from the guitar through the wire and exit through the computer, hitting Sunset Shimmer. Taichi laughs real hard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Mane 6 checks their instruments as Sunset Shimmer walks towards them. "Finally, after all this testing, I've come to a definitive conclusion!" said Sunset. Her hair makes electricity crackles as she cough. "I have no idea how magic works in this world," said Sunset as she groans and faints. Twilight Sparkle looks at Taichi that still laughing. "You know Sunset. If your way can't find what you seek, try another way," said Twilight, pointing at Taichi that walks out. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "I doubt he wants to help me," said Sparkle smiles. "We will try to talk to him about it," said Twilight as Applejack and Fluttershy nod./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"VP Luna looks at Taichi reads the information board. "I knew you would be here," said VP smiles. "Hello Vice Principal Luna," said Taichi. "You still thinking about Sweetie Belle's confession?" asked VP Luna. Taichi sighs. "Looks like your sister already inform you about it," said Taichi. "Yeah and you are really troubled about how you would handle 4 of us if you accept it," said VP Luna. "Not to mention your sister's idea of taking mistress," said Taichi. VP Luna chuckles. "My sister can have weird and dirty concept sometimes. My advice is you need to listen to your heart. Sweetie Belle is a good girl and you will treat her right," said VP Luna. "With 3 of you that want me to plant my baby, I'm worried she will want the same," said Taichi. VP Luna smiles. "I trust your judgement," said VP Luna as she walks away. Taichi sighs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk towards their class. "I wonder what will be his answer," said Applebloom. "I hope he accepts me," said Sweetie Belle. "I doubt it." The CMC looks at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "What makes you think he will accept you as one of his girls?" asked Diamond Tiara. "You sure ahead of yourself, thinking that he will want a little kid like you when he can has perfect girl like us," added Silver Spoon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI'm writing the first movie of CHS based on Friendship Games. I will post it when I finish the whole story. See ya/strong/p 


	26. Chapter 26

**I decide to let Sweetie Belle join his herd. So, enjoy the new chapter**

CHAPTER 26

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk towards their class. "I wonder what will be his answer," said Applebloom. "I hope he accepts me," said Sweetie Belle. "I doubt it." The CMC looks at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "What makes you think he will accept you as one of his girls?" asked Diamond Tiara. "You sure ahead of yourself, thinking that he will want a little kid like you when he can has perfect girl like us," added Silver Spoon.

Taichi looks at the CMC and both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. He smirks as he pulls out 2 blueberry pies from his bag and walks towards them.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh. "Poor little kid, always dream on something impossible," said Diamond Tiara. Suddenly the blueberry pie hits their face. The CMC looks at Taichi that stands in the middle. "Oppsie. Sorry about that. Your faces almost look like dustbin," said Taichi as Sweetie Belle giggles and both Applebloom and Scoolatoo laugh. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon growl in anger as they run towards the bathroom. Taichi looks at the CMC. "They really enjoy giving trouble to anyone," said Taichi. "Where did you get the pie anyway?" asked Applebloom. "My old pie. I want to throw it because it is expired," said Taichi. "You are weird," said Scoolatoo. Taichi chuckles. "I was aware of that, Scoots," said Taichi. "Why are you here, anyway?" asked Applebloom. "There is something I want to discuss with all 3 of you," said Taichi. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo look at each other.

Rarity looks around. Applejack looks at her. "Who are you looking for?" asked Applejack. "Sweetie Belle. I want to bring her to shopping," said Rarity. "Principal Celestia wants me to pass the form to Tai," said Applejack. "Yes, the evening dress fashion. Who will he choose to be his model?" asked Rarity.

"Really?" asked Sweetie Belle. Taichi smiles."Yes, I accept you as a part of my girl," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle smiles beamly as she hugs him. Applebloom and Scoolatoo smile. "I wish I can find a guy," said Applebloom. Taichi smirks. "I don't know, AB. Pipsqueak has hot on you," said Taichi. Applebloom blushes. Taichi looks at Scoolatoo. "And I also heard that Rumble and Featherweight talk about you," said Taichi. "You can't be serious?" asked Scoolatoo. "Aside you three, I also befriend other kids," said Taichi. "But remember, we are yours to do as you wish," said Applebloom. "Taichi Kamiya, please report to Vice Principal Room immediately!" Taichi sighs. "Okay then girls, see you later," said Taichi as he walks out.

VP Luna, Rarity and Applejack look at new coming Taichi. Rarity gives the form to Taichi. "Who will you choose as your model?" asked Rarity. Taichi glances towards Applejack. "No idea. I need to think first," said Taichi. "Well you better think fast daring, since the closing date is tomorrow," said Rarity as she walks out. VP Luna and Applejack look at Taichi that smirk. "Say AJ?" asked Taichi. "Hmm," said Applejack. "I have an idea about the fashion but I need you to change your appearance," said Taichi. Applejack smiles. "Anything for you, sugarcube," said Applejack.

Few days later, as Sweetie Belle walk in front of the audiences and stands beside Rarity. "Next will be Taichi and her model , Apple Jewel!" Applejack walks to the runway, wearing an orange dress with green small belt on her waist and orange red glass shoe. Her blonde hair were pulled up and tied by gold hairband. The audiences were awed by the look. As Applejack walks back to Taichi and stands beside him, Taichi move his right hand and hold her left hand, causing her to blush. "Excuse me, Mr Kamiya." Taichi looks at Photo Finish. "Are both of you dating? Both of you are holding hands," said Photo Finish. Applejack looks at her boyfriend that smirks. "Yeah, we both are," said Taichi. Not far from the runway, Fluttershy gasps as the Mane 7 shock. "That dirty cheater," growled Rainbow in anger. "Then, how bout both of you kiss on the runway?" asked Photo Finish. Taichi looks towards Applejack that nods as both of them kiss. "Love you, Tai," said Applejack. "Love you too, AJ," said Taichi.

Rarity looks at Sweetie Belle that smirks. "You still want two timing guy to be your boyfriend?" asked Rarity. "Of course," said Sweetie Belle. "Didn't you see with your eyes? He cheated on you, Fluttershy, Applejack and Miss Luna with Apple Jewel," said Rainbow, angry. Sweetie Belle chuckles. "And you believe it without a second thought," said Sweetie Belle. "Whatever it is, we must confront him about that cheating," said Twilight as others nod. Sweetie Belle shrugs. "Suit yourself. You believe what you want to believe and I believe what I want to believe," said Sweetie Belle as she walks back to the changing room.

At the changing room, Taichi stands behind Applejack and hugs her waist. Applejack giggles. "Come on sugarcube, we still need to get home for that," said Applejack, blushing. Taichi pulls out her gold hair band as her hair fall down. Applejack moans a bit as Taichi licks her neck while his left hand pulls down her dress zipper, leaving her with just her orange bra and panties. "Come on Tai, stop it. It tickles," said Applejack. Taichi picks up her green and white button shirt and gives it to her. "Want me to stay outside or here with you?" asked Taichi. Applejack smiles, wearing her clothes back. "I think you know the answer, loverboy. My skirt?" asked Applejack. Taichi gives her the jeans skirt. As Applejack slides up her jeans skirt, Taichi slides his right hand inside her panties. Applejack moans a bit. "Tai, stop it. You can have me when we arrive at your room. Right now, just let me dress up," said Applejack. "You can still hook up your skirt. My hand likes to stay where his favourite place is," said Taichi. Applejack chuckles. "That's where your prick likes to stay. After all, I want it to make a baby in me," said Applejack as she zips her skirt.

The Mane 7 minus Applejack looks at Taichi that walks out from the dressing room. Rainbow Dash and Rarity growl in anger as they march towards him. "How dare you?" asked Rarity. Taichi looks at the Mane 6. "How dare I?" asked Taichi. "You cheat on Fluttershy, Applejack, Miss Luna and Sweetie Belle for Apple Jewel. How dare you?" asked Rarity, angry. Taichi chuckles. "No. I don't cheat on Fluttershy, Miss Luna, AJ or SB," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash growls in anger but Fluttershy gasps. Sunset Shimmer looks at Fluttershy. "What is it?" asked Sunset. Applejack walks out from the dressing room, holding her hat. "What's going on?" asked Applejack. "Applejack, thank goodness you're here. We're just confront this two timing guy since he cheated on you, Fluttershy, Miss Luna and Sweetie Belle," said Rarity, angry. Applejack looks at Taichi that shrugs.

Sweetie Belle walks towards Taichi and the Mane 7. "Hey Tai. Applejack, what takes you so long?" asked Sweetie Belle. "You can blame our guy for teasing me," said Applejack. Taichi chuckles. Sweetie Belle looks at the Mane 6. "Still on it?" asked Sweetie Belle. Taichi shrugs. "Looks like it," said Taichi. Applejack looks at Sweetie Belle. "What do you mean, Sweetie Belle?" asked Applejack. "My sister and her group accuse him for cheating on us on you," said Sweetie Belle. Applejack looks at her best friends. "No, Sweetie Belle. He cheated on you with Apple Jewel," said Rarity. "If you remember what happen when you're in charge of CHS Open Day, you will know that he didn't cheated on us," said Sweetie Belle as she pulls Taichi's hand. "Come on Tai, I need something to eat after a long day of fashion modelling," said Sweetie. Taichi looks at Applejack. "You're coming, AJ?" asked Taichi. Applejack glances towards her best friends. "Maybe later, Tai. I need to have a chat with the girls. Go ahead and have fun," said Applejack. Taichi smiles as he follows his youngest girl. "Wait, we have that?" asked Taichi. "Of course, Tai. Every year, each participant will have a chance to redecorate CHS to invite other young kids to join CHS," explained Sweetie Belle. Taichi chuckles. 'Yeah, when Rarity falls in love with Trenderhoof, she really messes up when he attracted to AJ' think Taichi. Applejack looks at her best friends. "Okay girls, let's have a talk," said Applejack.

Button Mash plays one of the arcade when he sees Sweetie Belle with Taichi at the food court. He stands up in anger and runs towards them. "Nobody takes my girl and get away with it," said Button Mash.

Sweetie Belle and Taichi laugh. "That's so Rarity. She can be drama queen when she needed be," said Taichi as Sweetie Belle giggles. "Hey!" Taichi and Sweetie Belle look at Button Mash that glares towards them. Sweetie Belle sighs as Taichi chuckles.

 **Uh Oh, Button Mash is pissed. Wait intul the next chapter to know what happen**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy Reading the next chapter**

CHAPTER 27

Sweetie Belle and Taichi laugh. "That's so Rarity. She can be drama queen when she needed be," said Taichi as Sweetie Belle giggles. "Hey!" Taichi and Sweetie Belle look at Button Mash that glares towards them. Sweetie Belle sighs as Taichi chuckles. "Both of you really make a good couple," said Taichi. "Maybe but remember, I'm yours just like the other 3," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi smiles and kisses her forehead. "Now, let's see what he wants," said Taichi.

Rarity sighs. "We do owe him an apology for accusing him that," said Rarity. "You should know by now that he's not the type that likes more girls. He's happy with 4 of us," said Applejack. "What if he won't accept our apology?" asked Pinkie. "Then we must accept whatever punishment he decides on us," said Twilight. Rarity looks at Applejack. "Do you know where my sister bringing his guy?" asked Rarity. "I can think of is food court since both of them are hungry," said Applejack as Fluttershy giggles.

Button Mash glares towards Taichi. "I challenge you into an arcade battle. If you win, I will leave her alone. If I win, you have to break up with her," said Button Mash. "Choose your arcade," said Taichi. "Equestria Fighters," said Button Mash with a smirk. Taichi chuckles. 'You want to defeat me on a game I design?' think Taichi with a smirk. "I suggest you pick another game, Button Mash," said Taichi. "If you're too scared to fight me, you better break up with my girl," said Button Mash. "I'm not your girl, game freak. I am his girl!" yelled Sweetie, pointing at Taichi. Taichi chuckles. "I still advise you to pick another game," said Taichi. "What are you, chicken? Guess you're just brain but no courage," sneered Button Mash. Sweetie Belle steps in front to scold Button Mash but Taichi puts his hand in front of her. "It's okay, SB. If he really wants to run back home crying, let's fulfil it," said Taichi. "Just talk but no action," barked Button Mash.

The Mane 7 arrives to see crowded people in the arcade area. "I wonder what happen," said Sunset. Sweetie Belle runs towards them. "Applejack, Button Mash is going nuts," said Sweetie Belle. "Where is he anyway?" asked Applejack." In the arcade game called Equestria Fighters," said Sweetie Belle. "Oh yeah, the famous arcade game," said Rainbow. "Let's watch," said Sunset.

Taichi and Button Mash sit opposite each other, holding a game controller. The Mane 7 and Sweetie Belle arrive and see Button Mash is controlling black unicorn bug with dark green mane and Taichi is controlling pink earth pony with pink puffy mane. Pinkie Pie gasps. "The character that Tai is using is almost like me," said Pinkie. Sunset looks the above screen and sees the red bar above the name Pinkie Pie is reducing really fast. "But he is so calm," said Fluttershy. As the bug pony throws the last punch, Taichi presses arrow up and L2 button, making the pink pony disappears and reappear on the sky behind the unicorn bug. Button Mash gasps in shock. Taichi smirks, pressing arrow down and R2 button, making the pink pony punch the unicorn bug, creating a powerful impact as the red bar above Chrysallis reduced to zero. Taichi smirks. "Well Button Mash, you just got smash by a pie," said Taichi.

One hour later, Applebloom and Scoolatoo walk towards the arcade and see the crowd. "What the hay?" asked Applebloom. Scoolatoo looks at Sweetie Belle that stands nearby. "Hey Sweetie Belle. What happen?" asked Scoolatoo. Sweetie Belle looks at her best friends. "That game freak dares to challenge our guy in game arcade. Right now they're in final round with score 4 for our guy and zero for game freak," said Sweetie Belle. "Button Mash has a crush on you, Sweetie Belle. Don't be too harsh on him," said Applebloom. "He should know that I'm not interest on him," said Sweetie Belle. Scoolatoo looks at the game.

Button Mash swallows his salvia as his game character; a dark blue alicorn with helmet wakes up slowly and the bar above the name Nightmare Moon nearly empty. Taichi chuckles. "Next time, when I say pick another game, just follow it," said Taichi, pressing arrow down and both R1 and R2 button as the yellow pegasus with pink mane spins around the dark blue alicorn, creating the tornado, lifting the alicorn up to the sky and slamming it down hard. Button Mash gasps in horror as the bar above Nightmare Moon decreases to zero. Taichi sighs as Button Mash runs out crying. The CMC rushes towards Taichi. "Wow Tai, you really kick him hard," said Applebloom. "Try defeating me on the game I create. He must be playing this game way too long," said Taichi. "Hopefully, he will leave me alone," said Sweetie Belle.

The night, Taichi yawns as he puts the books aside. The door opens at the Mane 7 walks in. "Tai, can we talk?" asked Twilight. Taichi sighs. "Any other accusation?" asked Taichi, sarcastically. Applejack holds his right hand. "Tai, please, just listen to them. If you want to punish them, wait until they finish," said Applejack. "Applejack is right. We will accept any punish from you," said Twilight. "She's right, darling. We shouldn't have accused you," said Rarity. "So? How are you going to punish us? Rape us? Tie us in a pole and….." Rarity puts her hand on Pinkie's mouth. Taichi chuckles. "I still won't taking someone else girlfriend or penetrate one but I may have an idea about how to punish you," said Taichi. "How?" asked Twilight. "Meet me here early in the morning and we'll find out," said Taichi. Pinkie Pie pulls out her pyjama from her hair. "I have a better idea. How about a sleepover?" asked Pinkie.

After the Mane 7 change to their pyjama; Rainbow sits beside Taichi that sits in front of the computer. "So you're saying that each character Equestria Fighters has their own special attack?" asked Rainbow. "Of course. I put it in special combo so it may help the player when needed," said Taichi. "Can you teach me about it?" asked Rainbow. "Try learning it on your own," said Taichi. "Come on Tai. I let you be the father of my second child," said Rainbow. "Rainbow, why the hay you said that?" asked Taichi. "Simple, since you don't want to take our virginity, I let you do it after our boyfriend did," said Rainbow. Taichi sighs again. "It's not that simple," said Taichi. "Tai, you're awesome, like me and Soarin. That's why I don't mind you breeding me," said Rainbow. "What will Soarin think? You're his girlfriend, Dashie. Beside, I'm happy with my girls," said Taichi. Rarity looks at Applejack. "He really hard to please," said Rarity. "Maybe because you're not part of his girl," said Applejack. Rarity sighs. "But I don't want to break up with Spikey Wikey," whined Rarity. "You don't have to, Rare. I love my girls but you are my best friends like your boyfriend. As much as like the others," said Taichi. Applejack smiles as she hugs him. "I love you too, sugarcube. That's why I am happy and willing to have your child," said Applejack. "Me too," whispered Fluttershy. "And I am pretty sure Sweetie Belle will want the same thing," said Rarity. "Don't worry Rare, I'll wait until she's older," said Taichi.

Sweetie Belle yawns as she lies down. Applebloom and Soolatoo sit beside her. "When is your next date?" asked Applebloom. "I don't know. He's busy with our sisters," said Sweetie Belle.

Early in the morning, Taichi picks up 6 oval vibrator and walks towards The Mane 7. "How are you going to punish us for that?" asked Rarity. "Simple, I will put it inside your pussy and let it vibrate until the school is over for today," said Taichi as he sits in front of Rarity that had her white purplish panties on her knee. Rarity winces as Taichi puts the white vibrator inside her pussy near her clitoris and pulls the panties up. "Is it on?" asked Rainbow as Taichi does the same to her. "Yeah and the battery should last longer until tonight," said Taichi, putting the purple vibrator into Twilight Sparkle's pussy. "Well, it is a good thing you only let us having it until after school," said Sunset as Taichi puts gold vibrator inside her pussy. "Will our panties get wet?" asked Twilight as Taichi puts pink vibrator inside Pinkie Pie's pussy. "Don't worry, your panties that I design can absorb any liquid and hold it for 10 to 12 hours," said Taichi, pulling down Fluttershy's panties as she blushes. Applejack smiles. "Looks like we unlock your sexual part," said Applejack. "Not fully since I still can control it," said Taichi. "What happens when you can't control it?" asked Sunset. Taichi sighs. "You girls will be in deep trouble," said Taichi.

Trixie stands in front of the main door. "I will have my revenge on you, Taichi Kamiya!" yelled Trixie.

 **For Spike's Foals follower, I need an idea about the enemy name. It's a dark dragon with grey wings. See you in net chapter**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

In Literature class, Taichi and the Mane 7 focus on the explanation. Another bell rings as the teacher walks out. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer lean against their chair, moaning tiredly as Pinkie Pie jumps. "One last class and the punishment is over," said Twilight. "I think my panties already flooded with my cum," said Rarity. "Come on, we have last class for today," said Sunset as others groan.

VP Luna looks at the calendar. 'I will be ovulating next week but the trick part is how to get him to breed me' thinks VP Luna.

Fluttershy walks towards the locker when suddenly she feels someone grabs her hand and pulls her into the janitor room. She tries to scream someone closes her mouth. She looks up to see a pair of brown eyes looking at her. She smiles, knowing the only person that has that eye colour. The shadow puts his hand on her right breast and squeezes it, causing her to moan. He picks up her skirt and pushes his cock inside her pussy. She moans again, feeling his cock moving inside her. She feels his cum filling her womb as she also releases her juice. Both of them pants for a while as the shadow pull out his hand from her mouth. She smiles. "You like it, Tai?" asked Fluttershy. He smiles. "Oh yeah," said the shadow, opening the door to reveal Taichi. Fluttershy smiles as she walks to the door but Taichi hugs her waist. "Let just wait until it dries up first," said Taichi. Fluttershy smiles as she holds his hand. "By the way, how do you know it was me?" asked Taichi. "Only you have the brown eye," said Fluttershy. Taichi smiles as he licks her neck, causing the bearer of Kindness to moan.

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer pant heavily as Pinkie Pie still jumping. "Is he planning to drag the punishment? My leg is getting weak," whined Rarity. "I'm too tired to do anything," said Rainbow. Sunset Shimmer looks at Pinkie Pie that still jumping. "You didn't get tired at all?" asked Sunset. "Just a bit. I drank a lot of coffee early in the morning," said Pinkie. Taichi and Fluttershy walk in. "Where have you been?" asked Rainbow, angrily. Applejack looks at Fluttershy that blushes and sighs. "You have fun with him, having you?" asked Applejack. Fluttershy nods, still blushing. Rarity lifts up her skirt and spread her legs. "Now please Tai, let me out of my misery," said Rarity. Taichi laughs as he pulls her panties aside and pulls out the vibrator. Rarity sighs in relief. Rainbow Dash spreads her legs. Taichi pulls her panties aside and pulls out the vibrator. "Ah, finally," said Rainbow. Taichi does the same to Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie. "Okay girls, you can head back to your room," said Taichi. "Too tired," said Rainbow. "Well, I don't suppose," said Rarity. Taichi looks at the Mane 7 that gives him puppy dog eye. He chuckles. "Fine. Undergarment Sleepover," said Taichi.

The next day, Taichi looks at notice board. 'Another fashion show? Theme, sport' thinks Taichi. VP Luna stands behind him. "So, who will you pick as a model for this fashion show?" asked VP Luna. Taichi smirks. "I have an idea," said Taichi.

Soarin hangs his head on the table. 'Why do I have to say that?' think Soarin.

*Flashback*

Soarin sits beside Rainbow Dash that drinks her water. "You always hang out with Tai," said Soarin. "He is my best friend," said Rainbow. "But you never hang out with me," said Soarin. "We date a few times, Soarin. Beside, Tai is happy with his own girls," said Rainbow, looking at Taichi that lies on the grass. "You're my girl, Rainbow. I don't want him take you from me," said Soarin. "He won't. Don't worry," said Rainbow. "I don't trust him," said Soarin. "I do. Why didn't you trust him?" asked Rainbow. "Because I don't trust people that take away my girl," said Soarin. Rainbow Dash stands up. "If you keep on doing that, I will be his girl," said Rainbow as she walks away.

*End Flashback*

Soarin sighs. 'What should I do?' think Soarin.

Fluttershy and Applejack look at VP Luna. "How do we get them to impregnate us?" asked Fluttershy. "Well, when the last night of Apple Family reunion, my older family and relatives drink Apple Cider except him that decides to drink Apple Juice," said Applejack. "So what's your plan, Applejack?" asked VP Luna. "Well Miss Luna. I plan to make him drunk at our ovulating time and have sex with us," said Applejack. "Good idea. Now let's see when is our next ovulation," said VP Luna as she puts down the calendar.

The CMC and Spike walk towards the field. Sweetie Belle looks up and sees Taichi stands in the middle of the field, wearing his blue with black rim goggles. "What the hay is he doing?" asked Applebloom. "Playing soccer but on his own?" asked Scoolatoo.

Taichi looks inside the goggles that show the data of Griffon High players. "Let the test begin," said Taichi as the hologram of both his clones and Griffon High players appear.

The CMC and Spike look in awe as Taichi and few of his clones move faster towards the goal post as the Griffon High players move back to form a wall. "He's good," said Applebloom. "But he needs few people that can match his speed," said Scoolatoo. Applebloom sighs. "Yeah, no one," said Applebloom.

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash walk out from their changing room and see Taichi passes the ball to one of his clones. Rainbow Dash looks at the Wonderbolt captain with a smirk. Spitfire growls in anger as she walks towards Taichi.

Taichi leaps and spins his body, kicking the ball hard. He lands at the same time, the ball hit the net. "Who gave you permission to use this field?" Taichi sighs as he looks at Spitfire and Rainbow Dash that walk towards him. "Well, it is school field and it's already after school hours," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash stands beside him. "Actually Tai, the field belongs to Wonderbolt national team. The school only uses it on special occasion," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "Now that you understand, brings your toys out from this field!" yelled Spitfire. "Sure Spits, sure," said Taichi as he walks towards the middle of the field and picks up a middle box. "Makes me wonder why the school picks undisciplined people like you to be their student," muttered Spitfire. Taichi walks past Spitfire. "Because they know something that you don't," said Taichi. Spitfire glares towards Taichi that walks towards the hostel. Rainbow Dash sighs.

The CMC and Spike rush towards Taichi. "What is Spitfire's problem?" asked Scoolatoo, angry. "I think she's angry because you can do something they don't," said Spike. Taichi sighs. "If she keeps it up, it is impossible for our soccer team to bet Griffin High," said Taichi. "That's why I want to talk to you." The CMC, Taichi and Spike look at new arrival Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow!" exclaimed Scoolatoo. "Yo, Dashie," said Taichi. "Stop calling me that," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles.

Spitfire knocks the door and opens it. Principal Celestia and VP Luna look at her. "Yes Spitfire, what is it?" asked Principal Celestia. "Why do you let people like Taichi Kamiya be a student in this school?" asked Spitfire. "What it seems to be a problem?" asked Principal Celestia. "Who give him permission to do his experiment on the soccer field?" asked Spitfire.

 **Don't forget to review**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Spitfire knocks the door and opens it. Principal Celestia and VP Luna look at her. "Yes Spitfire, what is it?" asked Principal Celestia. "Why do you let people like Taichi Kamiya be a student in this school?" asked Spitfire. "What it seems to be a problem?" asked Principal Celestia. "Who give him permission to do his experiment on the soccer field?" asked Spitfire. "I did. After all, the owner agrees to make it usable for CHS students and Wonderbolts players," said VP Luna. "His experiment disturbs the Wonderbolts training," complained Spitfire. "You can tell him to stop," said Principal Celestia. "He disrespects me," said Spitfire, angry. Principal Celestia sighs. "Spitfire, that soccer field is both Wonderbolts and CHS property. Mr Kamiya has gain permission under Vice Principal Luna who is handling Students Affair and also any student activity," explained Principal Celestia.

"You know there is a fashion show about sports," said Sweetie Belle. "Yeah, I heard from Vice Principal Luna," said Taichi. "Who will be your model?" asked Sweetie Belle. Taichi looks at Scoolatoo that drinks water from water container. He looks at Rainbow Dash that wipes her sweats. He sighs. "Can't decide between elder Dashie and younger Dashie," said Taichi. "Stop calling us that!" yelled Rainbow and Scoolatoo as Sweetie Belle giggles. Applebloom shrugs. "You should know by now, Scoolatoo that he likes to give us nicknames," said Applebloom. Rainbow Dash smirks as she wraps her arm on his neck. "Yeah, he is a pain in a butt but we love him for that," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "Fine fine,I pick you as my model this time, Rainbow Dashie," said Taichi. "How girly can I be in this fashion?" asked Rainbow. "Just 20% girly since I still need your tomboyness," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash looks at him.

Soarin and Fleetfoot walk in, discussing the strategy. Soarin looks in front and sees Taichi, Rainbow Dash and the CMC. "Looks like she already find your replacement, Soarin," said Fleetfoot. Soarin growls in anger as he walks towards them, followed by Fleetfoot.

Taichi looks at Rainbow Dash. "I'll inform you when you need to come so we can go together," said Taichi. "Don't you need my size?" asked Rainbow with a smirk. "Nope since I don't see any changes," said Taichi, returning his smirk. "Hardy har har Tai," said Rainbow, sarcastically. 'What's going on here?" Taichi, Rainbow Dash and the CMC look at new arrival Soarin and Fleetfoot. "We just talk, Soarin," said Rainbow. "Yeah, just having normal conversation between friends," said Taichi. Soarin just glares towards Taichi. "Soarin,, stop doing that. You're my boyfriend. He's my best friend," said Rainbow. Taichi looks at the CMC. "Scoots, let your sister handles her boyfriend. Let's head towards my room," said Taichi. "Good idea. There is something we need to ask you," said Scoolatoo. Taichi and the CMC walk towards the stair but Fleetfoot blocks it. "You're not going anywhere," said Fleetfoot. "Step side, Fleetfoot. This is only between Rainbow and Soarin," said Taichi. "You're the one who cause it and yet you want to run away," accused Fleetfoot. "Why they hay you said that?" asked Applebloom. "Seriously, Fleetfoot?" asked Taichi.

Spitfire walks in and looks around. She sees Soarin argues with Rainbow Dash and Fleetfoot shouted accusingly towards Taichi and the CMC. She walks towards Fleetfoot.

Taichi sighs. "Seriously Fleetfoot, before you accuse someone, try get the fact right," said Taichi. "First you disrespect me and now my teammates. You're really out of line." Taichi and Fleetfoot look at Spitfire. He chuckles. "Looks like accusing is one of the Wonderbolts' strong points," muttered Taichi. "You know this guy, Spitfire?" asked Fleetfoot. "More like see him in a field, doing some science freak thing," said Spitfire. Taichi chuckles.

Rainbow Dash sighs. "Listen Soarin. I love you and only you. Taichi is my best friend just like the girls. He won't take me from you," said Rainbow. Soarin sighs. "I don't think I should believe you now," said Soarin. Rainbow Dash shocks. "Soarin, what are you saying?" asked Rainbow. "We're through," said Soarin as he walks away, leaving Rainbow Dash shocks.

Taichi looks at Rainbow that still shocks and Soarin that walks away. He grips his hand. "Spitfire, you always brag with your team even you didn't win a single match," said Taichi as both Spitfire and Fleetfoot shock. "How dare you?" asked Spitfire, angry. "No! How dare you? You let your pride covers your judgement. Just because you're the captain of the Wonderbolts it doesn't make you special," said Taichi. "I am the captain of the great team. Of course I am special!" yelled Spitfire. Taichi sighs. "That's proving that you don't have leadership qualities. You're nothing but a useless captain," said Taichi. "Then, let's fight. Soccer competition between you and us! If you win, I will resign as the Wonderbolt captain and Soarin will leaves Rainbow Dash alone!" yelled Spitfire. "I have a better one. If I win, you learn to consider other member's opinion on the strategy and Soarin will apologizes to Rainbow Dash," said Taichi. "If you lose, you will drop out from this school," said Fleetfoot. Taichi smirks.

At night, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity look at Rainbow Dash. "Soarin broke up with you?!" asked all 6 of them. "And this Saturday will be a soccer battle between Tai and the Wonderbolts?" asked Applejack. "He is in angry mode and I am worry what would happen to them because we know how Tai can be when he is pissed," said Rainbow. Fluttershy looks outside the window and gasps. "He's on the field and he has the aura around him," said Fluttershy.

Taichi stands on the field, looking at the goal post. He grips his hand. "Okay Spit, let's see how you handle my serious side," said Taichi as the orange aura surrounds him. "Shadow Clone Technique!" yelled Taichi as 2 of his clones appear beside him as the holograms of Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot appear in front of him. "Let the battle begin," said Taichi.

Saturday comes as the students sit in the audience, watching the battle between Wonderbolts and Taichi. The Mane 7 sits at the front row, looking at them worriedly. Spitfire glares towards Taichi that glares back. "The only rule is goal will be counted when the ball passes the goal line," said Taichi. Spitfire looks at Taichi. "What is your plan?" asked Spitfire. "Simple. I want you to give it all you've got," said Taichi. The referee puts the ball in the middle and blows the whistle. Taichi dribbles the ball towards the Wonderbolts goal post as Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot chase him.

Rainbow Dash looks in worry as Taichi easily pass Spitfire and Fleetfoot. "If this keeps up, Wonderbolt will be humiliated," said Rainbow.

Taichi smiles as he kicks the ball towards the goal as it hits the net. Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot pants heavily behind him. Taichi walks past the Wonderbolts.

Meanwhile,, Principal Celestia checks the file as VP Luna puts another file on the table. "This is another file you have asked for, sister," said VP Luna. "Thank you, Luna," said Principal Celestia as she opens the file. VP Luna walks towards her table and takes a seat.

Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot pant heavily. Taichi dribbles the ball. "You need a timeout? You're pretty worn out," said Taichi. Spitfire stands up slowly. "No. We won't rest until we defeat you," said Spitfire as she runs towards Taichi that holds the ball on his right leg. Soarin and Fleetfoot shocks. "No Spitfire!" yelled Soarin & Fleetfoot.

 **What will happen? Don't forget to find out in next chapter.**

 **Oh, I'm writing the second movie of CHS but I may not publish it this month since I'm busy with college, and finishing 3 of my fanfictions**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay. I have internet problem. Here's the new chapter**

CHAPTER 30

Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot pant heavily. Taichi dribbles the ball near the Wonderbolts goal post. "You need a timeout? You're pretty worn out," said Taichi. Spitfire stands up slowly. "No. We won't rest until we defeat you," said Spitfire as she runs towards Taichi that holds the ball on his right leg. Soarin and Fleetfoot shocks. "No Spitfire!" yelled Soarin & Fleetfoot. Spitfire slides her body towards Taichi, in attempt to make him fall. Taichi moves aside as Spitfire's slide pushes the ball towards Wonderbolts' goal line. Taichi chuckles. "3 goals on me, Spit," said Taichi as he walks away.

Rainbow Dash sighs as she grips her hands. Applejack looks at the Bearer of Loyalty. "Rainbow, trust him. He did that for a reason," said Applejack. "I know, AJ but I'm worried what he'll do to Soarin," said Rainbow. Applejack glances towards the game. "He may do worse. After all, Soarin broke your heart," said Applejack. Rainbow Dash looks back at the game. "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," said Rainbow.

Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot pant heavily. Taichi sighs. "This is Wonderbolt, the so proclaim the best team," muttered Taichi. Fleetfoot passes the ball to Spitfire as she rushes towards Taichi's goal post. Taichi chuckles as he runs towards his goal post. Spitfire kicks the ball. Taichi runs pass the ball and kick the ball high. Spitfire shocks. 'How come he can run so fast?' think Spitfire. Soarin rushes towards Taichi. As the ball lands nearby, Soarin slides to get the ball but Taichi kicks the ball and starts dribble the ball towards the Wonderbolt's goal post. Spitfire groans. "Come on, we have to get the ball back," said Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash stands up but Applejack holds her hand. "AJ, I need to stop him. He's going to kill them," said Rainbow. "As crazy as he is, killing innocents is the last thing on his mind," said Applejack.

Taichi stands at the Wonderbolts' goal post as Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot rush towards him. Spitfire ad Fleetfoot slide towards him. He chuckles. "This is getting old," said Taichi as he moves aside. Both Spitfire and Fleetfoot accidentally hit the ball to their own goal.

Rainbow Dash sighs. "I really need to talk to Tai about this," said Rainbow. "Chill out Rainbow. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine," said Applejack. "I don't know, AJ. I don't want anything happen to him," said Rainbow. "I know but we all know how Tai can be," said Rainbow.

Soarin kicks the ball to Fleetfoot as they rush towards their opponent's goal post. Taichi sighs. Fleetfood does the low pass to Spitfire but Taichi stops the ball in between. Spitfire groans. "Time to defense!" yelled Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash looks at Taichi that still standing while the Wonderbolts rush towards their goal post. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Rainbow.

Taichi kicks the ball to the sky. Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot stop and look back. "What is he doing?" asked Fleetfoot. Taichi activates his aura as his wings appear behind him. He jumps real high. "This is for breaking her heart, Soarin!" yelled Taichi as he spins his body and kicks the ball real hard.

Rainbow Dash looks in horror as the ball hits Soarin real hard, knocking him out. She looks at Taichi that land on his feet. 'Do you really need to do that, Tai?' thinks Rainbow, fully pissed, watching Taichi walks out towards changing room.

As the water flows through his body, he sighs in relief. 'Well, that was fun' think Taichi. "Why did you do that?" Taichi looks at Rainbow Dash. He chuckles. "It's a good thing I have singlet and short when I bath here and outside," muttered Taichi. "Just answer my question," said Rainbow. "Just knocking sense on him," said Taichi. "Tai, you knock him out," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "I think I hit it too hard," said Taichi.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot walk in. Fleefoot starts undressing. Spitfire looks at Rainbow Dash and Taichi. She sighs. "Let's get this over with," said Spitfire as she walks towards them, follow by naked Fleetfoot.

Rainbow Dash sighs. "You're loyal to your friends, Tai. I don't like much of your choice of punishment,"said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "Now can you get out? I need to change," said Taichi. "Nope. You saw us naked. You have all the access to our curves. So it's fair for me to see how well endowed you are," said Rainbow with a smirk. 'Seriously, Dashie? Well endowed?" asked Taichi as he chuckles.

"Taichi Kamiya." Taichi and Rainbow Dash look at Spitfire and Fleetfoot. He sighs. "Wrap yourself up, Fleetfoot. You're naked," said Taichi. "You have problem with that?" asked Fleetfoot. "Of course," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash sighs. "Tai, this school has 90 percent girl students. This changing room mostly used by girls. If you're lucky, you can see all students naked," said Rainbow with a smirk. Taichi chuckles. "I'm happy with my girls," said Taichi, wrapping his lower body with towel. Spitfire takes a deep breath. "You won so I will follow your bet and tell Soarin to apologize to Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire. Taichi smiles as he walks out.

A few days later, Rainbow Dash walks through the runway, wearing CHS jersey; a dark blue with white stripes and blue short with white stripes, a pair of stoking with same colour and soccer boot. On the jersey's back has a number 6 and her name; Rainbow Dash. On the front left breast has CHS logo. At the back, Taichi smiles as Scoolatoo that stands beside him looks in Dash turns her body around, making her untied hair flow freely.

Meanwhile, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot and Surprise stand at the back of the stage. "How do I apologize to Rainbow? With Taichi's around, I'm pretty sure he'll kick my butt," said Soarin. "Don't worry. It was his idea for you to apologize to Rainbow," said Spitfire. Soarin sighs. Surprise pulls out a bunch of flowers from her puffy hair and gives it to Soarin. "How did you….." "Forget about owe her an apology," said Spitfire. Soarin sighs again.

As the Fashion Show ends, Taichi, Rainbow Dash and Scoolatoo walk down with their regular clothes. Rainbow Dash still with her hair down untied. "Good job, Dashie. Well done," said Taichi. "Thanks Tai. Can I have my hair rubber back?" asked Rainbow. "I like your hair down better," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash laughs. Taichi looks up and sees Soarin stands at the door, holding a rainbow banquet. He smiles. "Scoots, let's leave Dashie with him while we get our supper," said Taichi. Scoolatoo glares towards Soarin. Taichi chuckles. "Come on, Little Dashie. Don't glare at him," said Taichi. "No Tai. I want you and Scoolatoo here with me," said Rainbow. "What for? I already kick his butt," said Taichi as Soarin flinch. Rainbow Dash chuckles. "With that kick, you're more knocking him out than kicking his butt," said Rainbow. Soarin walks slowly towards Rainbow Dash. "I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't break up with you when my heart still chooses you," said Soarin. Scoolatoo makes a gag sound as Taichi hits her head lightly. "I'm sorry for the mistake I made on you. I hope you accept me back," said Soarin, giving the rainbow bonquet to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash puts out her hand to Taichi. Taichi sighs as she gives her the rainbow rubber. Rainbow Dash ties her hair to her normal. "That's better. And now, to answer your question, Soarin….."

 **What will be Rainbow Dash's answer? Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**New chapter. Enjoy**

CHAPTER 31

As the Fashion Show ends, Taichi, Rainbow Dash and Scoolatoo walk down with their regular clothes. Rainbow Dash still with her hair down untied. "Good job, Dashie. Well done," said Taichi. "Thanks Tai. Can I have my hair rubber back?" asked Rainbow. "I like your hair down better," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash laughs. Taichi looks up and sees Soarin stands at the door, holding a rainbow banquet. He smiles. "Scoots, let's leave Dashie with him while we get our supper," said Taichi. Scoolatoo glares towards Soarin. Taichi chuckles. "Come on, Little Dashie. Don't glare at him," said Taichi. "No Tai. I want you and Scoolatoo here with me," said Rainbow. "What for? I already kick his butt," said Taichi as Soarin flinch. Rainbow Dash chuckles. "With that kick, you're more knocking him out than kicking his butt," said Rainbow. Soarin walks slowly towards Rainbow Dash. "I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't break up with you when my heart still chooses you," said Soarin. Scoolatoo makes a gag sound as Taichi hits her head lightly. "I'm sorry for the mistake I made on you. I hope you accept me back," said Soarin, giving the rainbow bonquet to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash puts out her hand to Taichi. Taichi sighs as she gives her the rainbow rubber. Rainbow Dash ties her hair to her normal. "That's better. And now, to answer your question, Soarin. You should know that I love you and only you. Tai is my best friend. He can be a pain in a butt but I know my heart belong to you and his heart belongs to his girls. Of course I will forgive you and accept you back, Soarin," said Rainbow, accepting the bonquet. Scoolatoo looks at Taichi. "Since when my sister can be so cheesy?" asked Scoolatoo. "You can thank that drama queen for that," said Taichi. "Who is also your best friend and sister to your newest addition," said Rainbow.

The next day, Taichi walks slowly towards the next class as he yawns. "Taichi Kamiya, please report to Principal Office immediately!" Taichi sighs. "Now what?" asked Taichi.

Principal Celestia and VP Luna sit in front of Countess Coloratura and her manager, Svengallop. "You want to see me, Principal Celestia?" asked Taichi. "Have a seat," said Principal Celestia. Taichi sits at the single sofa. "This is Countess Coloratura, another famous singer. They hope you can design her dress for her next concert," said Principal Celestia. Taichi smiles. "I'm sorry Principal Celestia but I can't do that. I don't design to anyone," said Taichi. "If it's about the money, name your price," said Svengallop. "It's not about the money. I'm just a normal student, not a fashion desiner or a seamstress. How about Rarity? She is a good fashionista and seamstress," said Taichi.

The Mane 7 walks along the corridor as Taichi walks out from the Principal office. "What happen?" asked Applejack. "Another singer wants me to design her performance clothes. I decline their offer since I only design for myself. Hopefully, they take my suggestion into considering," said Taichi. "Who did you suggest anyway?" asked Twilight. "Spike's drama queen girlfriend," said Taichi as he walks away. Rarity sighs. "I really hate that nickname," said Rarity.

Countess Coloratura and Svengallop walk towards their car as Principal Celestia and VP Luna walk alongside them. "I will think about his suggestion but I still want him to design her clothes," said Svengallop. Coloratura looks at Taichi that walks towards the statue.

Taichi looks at the statue of the horse. 'We have few weeks before summer but I already feel the heat. Maybe this weekend I'll go swimming' thinks Taichi. "Why didn't you want to design my performance dress?" Taichi looks at Countess Coloratura. "Like I said, I only design for myself," said Taichi. "Then what about Apple Jewel? Her dress to beautiful," said Coloratura. "Because she is my girlfriend. Beside, that's only her appearance," said Taichi. Svengallop stands beside Countess Coloratura. "I wonder who Apple Jewel is. She didn't have in Equestria Model," said Svengallop. "You don't have to know. Just focus on your singer," said Taichi as he walks away.

At night, Taichi and the Mane 7 sit on the bed. "Which singer this time, Tai?" asked Rarity. "According to Principal Celestia, her name is Countess Coloratura. But AJ knows her as Rara," said Taichi. All the girls look at Applejack that smiles sheepishly. Taichi looks at the window. 'But the problem is that manager of hers. I don't know what he will do when he finds out that Apple Jewel is actually Applejack. Whatever it is, I will protect my girls' think Taichi.

Meanwhile, Svengallop is talking to someone at his phone. He puts on the phone and sighs. "He even register the name Apple Jewel ," said Sveengallop. He looks at Countess Coloratura. "Looks like we have to sneak in to find the students name Apple Jewel," said Svengallop.

The next day, Taichi walks towards the main building when the reporters surround him. "Is it true that you and Countess Coloratura are lovers?" "How did you confess your love to her?" Taichi sighs as he faces the reporter. "I have no idea where you get that news but I am happy with my girls and the famous Countess Coloratura is not part of my girls. Now, if you excuse me, I have a class to attend," said Taichi as he walks in the building.

The Mane 7 looks at Taichi that walks in. "What happen?" asked Twilight. "I have no idea how they get that gossip but we need to end it," said Taichi. "About the gossip between you and Coloratura," said Rarity. "I'm happy with my girls and I don't want to add more," said Taichi. "Come on, we have class to attend," said Twilight.

Countess Coloratura looks at Taichi that walks into Literature class with Mane 7. 'What should I do? How can I find Apple Jewel in this school?' think Coloratura.

At recess, Taichi and the Mane 7 sit at the table. "How areyou going to end the gossip?" asked Rarity. "Still thinking, Rare," saidTaichi.

VP Luna looks around and sees Taichi and the Mane 7. She smiles as she walks towards them

"How about you introduce your girls?" asked Sunset. "Nope. I doubt they like big publicity," said Taichi. "What do you mean?" asked Rarity. "Think about it, Rare. My four lovely girls, one cute animal caretaker that afraid of her own shadows (Fluttershy blushes), one Rodeo Champion who can buck people to other side of the country when angry (Applejack chuckles), one underage future singer who is a bit drama queen like her sister (Rarity glares towards him) and one half adult who want to kick my butt in the game I create. I don't think they want to be exposed to this kind of popularity. Well maybe beside the future singer," said Taichi. Suddenly VP Luna wraps her arms around him. "Sorry for being half adult who likes games so much," said VP Luna. Taichi chuckles.

Countess Coloratura looks at VP Luna, Taichi and Mane 7 that still talking. She stands up slowly and walks towards them.

"Anything you need, Vice Principal Luna?" asked Twilight. "Principal Celestia wants to see all of you. She wants to discuss about incoming events on summer," said VP Luna. "Another fashion show?" asked Rarity. "Not exactly. Whatever it is, just meet us in the office after school," said VP Luna. Taichi sighs. "Fine," said Taichi.

"Four lovely girls huh?" VP Luna, Taichi and the Mane 7 look at Countess Coloratura. Taichi sighs again as he stands up. "If you come here to cause trouble, you better forget about it," said Taichi. Applejack holds his hand. "Tai, calm down," said Applejack. "I just want to know who Apple Jewel is. Why is she so special to you?" asked Coloratura. "That's for me to know and for you not to find out. You have your carrier. Focus on that," said Taichi. "Unfortunately I already know who Apple Jewel is." VP Luna, Taichi and the Mane 7 look at Svengallop that walks towards them. Countess Coloratura looks at her manager. "You do?" asked Coloratura. "Of course. I have my source. Apple Jewel is….."

 **Another cliffhanger. See you in the next chapter**


	32. Chapter 32

**New Chapter. Enjoy**

CHAPTER 32

"Four lovely girls huh?" VP Luna, Taichi and the Mane 7 look at Countess Coloratura. Taichi sighs again as he stands up. "If you come here to cause trouble, you better forget about it," said Taichi. Applejack holds his hand. "Tai, calm down," said Applejack. "I just want to know who Apple Jewel is. Why is she so special to you?" asked Coloratura. "That's for me to know and for you not to find out. You have your carrier. Focus on that," said Taichi. "Unfortunately I already know who Apple Jewel is." VP Luna, Taichi and the Mane 7 look at Svengallop that walks towards them. Countess Coloratura looks at her manager. "You do?" asked Coloratura. "Of course. I have my source. Apple Jewel is Applejack," said Svengallop, points his finger at Applejack. Taichi growls. "You sure enjoy sticking your nose where you don't belong," said Taichi. "And now I already know about who Apple Jewel is and the scandal between a student and Vice Principal, I advise you to make Colorantura dress or…." Before Svengallop could finish it, Taichi appears in front of him and pushes him to the wall. "If you dare give trouble to my girls," said Taichi, angry. "You dare threaten me?" asked Svengallop. "Oh, I do more than just threaten," said Taichi, raises his hand. "That's enough!" Taichi and Svengallop look at VP Luna. "This is school, please behave yourself," said VP Luna. Taichi glares towards Svengallop that smirk. VP Luna looks at Svengallop. "Mr Svengallop, I don't tolerate anyone threaten my students. So you better leave," said VP Luna. "Fine but I will expose what I have," said Svengallop. Taichi smirks as he presses a button on his watch. The screen shows Svengallop stands in front of few reporters. "I want you to create a gossip about this guy Taichi Kamiya and Countess Coloratura. They're lovers and Taichi confesses his love to my artist," said Svengallop. "But what about Countess Coloratura's carrier?" asked one of the reporters. "I don't care about her carrier," said Svengallop. As the screen goes black, Taichi looks back at Svengallop. Countess Coloratura slaps Svengallop real hard. "How dare you? I sacrifise everything and yet you don't give a single care," said Colorantura. "So? From nothing Rara, I made you until now," said Svengallop. "What you make is not the real Colorantura. You made her on what you want, not what she want," said Taichi. "Then good luck without me, Countess Coloratura. Good luck," said Svengallop. "Mr Kamiya, please escort Mr Svengallop out from the premesis," said VP Luna. Taichi smirks as he grips his hand. "My pleasure," said Taichi as he punches Svengallop real hard. Applejack sighs.

A week later, Applejack walks along the main hall towards the detention class. "This is supposed to be last day of his detention," said Applejack. "Hello, Applejack." Applejack looks up and sees Trenderhoof. "Hello Trenderhoof. What are you doing here?" asked Applejack. 'To see you. There is something I need to discuss with you," said Trenderhoof. "Wait for me at the canteen. I have something I need to do right now," said Applejack as she walks away.

At detention class, VP Luna sits in front of Taichi. "I know you're protective of us since we're your girls but you can't handle threats with violence," said VP Luna. Taichi sighs. "I know, Vice Principal Luna. It just I don't want anything bad happen to all of you," said Taichi.

Applejack opens the door and sees Taichi and VP Luna still discussing. She sits beside Taichi. "Tai, listen. I know you love both of us and we all love you too but we can take care of ourselves and you don't have to be protective that can injure anyone," said Applejack. Taichi sighs, looking at his hands. "Please Tai, don't take it in a wrong way," said Applejack. Taichi looks at VP Luna. "I believe the detention is over for today, am I right?" asked Taichi. Applejack and VP Luna cringe at Taichi's coldness. "Yes, I believe so," said VP Luna. Taichi stands up slowly. "Please Tai, understand…" "Yes, I do understand. Everything," said Taichi as he walks out. VP Luna sighs. "He's taking it in the wrong way, again," said VP Luna. Applejack stands up slowly.

Taichi walks towards the main door. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo walk out from Science class. Applebloom looks at Taichi that opens the door. "Hey Tai, we're having sleepover at my room. Can you…." Before Applebloom could finish asking him, he walks out. "What in tarnation?" asked Applebloom. Sweetie Belle looks at the hall and sees Applejack talks to Trenderhoof. "Your sister never learns, Applebloom," said Sweetie Belle, pointing at Applejack and Trenderhoof. Applebloom picks up her phone and snaps a picture. "I have a proof now. That cheater," growled Applebloom.

Applejack looks at Trenderhoof. "Trenderhoof, listen. I can't accept your love bcause I already have a guy who I love and he loves me back," said Applejack. Trenderhoof sighs. "Who is the guy that catches your heart?" asked Trenderhoof. Applejack smiles. "I'll introduce to you later,"said Applejack as she stands up.

Taichi walks into his room, puts his bag on his bed. He sits in front of his computer and sighs in frustration.

"What?!" Applejack cringes at she looks at her best friends. "Why did you have to say that, darling?" aske Rarity. "Because I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need his overprotectiveness," said Applejack. Fluttershy sighs as she walks towards the door. "Where are you going, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight. "Talk to Tai. Applejack won't need his protective but Sweetie Belle and I need. Even through I can take care of myself but under his protetiveness makes me feel secure," said Fluttershy as she walks out. Applejack sighs. "This won't end well," said Applejack.

Sweetie Belle stands in front of Taichi's room. "Do you want to see him?" Sweetie Belle looks at Fluttershy that walks towards her. "Yeah, with Applejack dating Trenderhoof behind his back, I need to comfort him," said Sweetie Belle. "Dating behind his back? What do you mean, Sweetie Belle?" asked Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle picks up her phone and shows the Bearer of Kindness the picture. Fluttershy gasps. "Oh my," said Fluttershy.

Taichi picks up his Omni sword. 'I need to train' thinks Taichi as he walks out.

Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy look at Taichi that walks out, holding the sword. Sweetie Belle looks at Fluttershy that nod as they follow him.

Applejack sighs. "What should I do?" asked Applejack. "Talk to him. Help him understand." Applejack looks at Sunset Shimmer. "Taichi has s soft and sensitive heart. You should know since you listen to how his life before he came here," said Sunset. "You can be stubborn all you want but if he reverts back to his old self, I will be by his side, even I have to fight you," said Rainbow. Others gasp. "You can't be serious," said Rarity. "This time, I am. He wants to protect you because he doesn't want the same thing happen like his sisters but instead, your ego tells you not to appreciate him," said Rainbow. Applejack grits her teeth. "If you don't want him, break up with him instead of toying with his feelings. " The Mane 6 looks at Applebloom and Scoolatoo that stand at the door. "What in tarnation are you talking about?" asked Applejack. "Why still keep him when you date Trenderhoof behind his back?" said Scoolatoo, glaring at the Bearer of Honesty.

Taichi stands in front of a dark figure, holding the sword. Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle stand beside Starswirl. "Should we help him?" asked Sweetie Belle. "He needs to cool his head. Maybe this is the perfect training for him not to fight while in anger," said Starswirl. Fluttershy looks at Taichi that attacks the dark figure.

Applebloom shows the picture towards the Mane 6. Applejack sighs. "Applebloom, Trenderhoof confessed to me but I rejected him because I already have Tai," said Applejack. "Then, let him protect you," said Rainbow. "I can't do that," argued Applejack. "Then break up with him. If you don't appreciate him, why stay with him? Stop wasting his life trying to love you when you just don't care," said Rainbow, angrily. "I do care. I let him have sex with me. I want to have his baby. Isn't that enough?" asked Applejack, angry. "Of course it's not enough!" yelled Rainbow. Applejack growls as she turns away. Rainbow Dash grips both of her hands. "When Soarin broke up with me, Tai knocked the sense out of him for me. Now it's my turn to do the same for him," said Raibow as she runs towards Applejack. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Pinkie Pie gasp. "Rainbow, don't!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

 **Uh Oh, thing doesn't look good. Don't forget to read the next chapter**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay, New chapter**

CHAPTER 33

Applebloom shows the picture towards the Mane 6. Applejack sighs. "Applebloom, Trenderhoof confessed to me but I rejected him because I already have Tai," said Applejack. "Then, let him protect you," said Rainbow. "I can't do that," argued Applejack. "Then break up with him. If you don't appreciate him, why stay with him? Stop wasting his life trying to love you when you just don't care," said Rainbow, angrily. "I do care. I let him have sex with me. I want to have his baby. Isn't that enough?" asked Applejack, angry. "Of course it's not enough!" yelled Rainbow. Applejack growls as she turns away.

Rainbow Dash grips both of her hands. "When Soarin broke up with me, Tai knocked the sense out of him for me. Now it's my turn to do the same for him," said Raibow as she runs towards Applejack. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Pinkie Pie gasp. "Rainbow, don't!" yelled Pinkie Pie. Rainbow throws a punch to Applejack but Applejack moves aside, avoiding the punch. Rainbow Dash throws her punch again but the Bearer of Honesty jumps back, avoiding it. Rainbow Dash kicks Applejack using her left leg but Applejack blocks it with both of her hands. She positions both of her hands on the ground and kick Appejack but the cowgirl ducks her head. Rainbow Dash growls in anger as she lures towards Applejack and jumps and leaps but Applejack flips back and kicks Rainbow Dash's abdomen. Pinkie Pie gasps as Rainbow Dash hits the ground. "Dashie!" yelled Pinkie. Rainbow Dash grits her teeth as she lures towards Appejack. Applejack tries to punch Rainbow Dash but the Bearer of Loyalty slides down passes her and jumps on her back. Applejack gasps as Rainbow Dash smirks, positions both of her knees at cowgirl's back. Applejack falls on the back, hitting Rainbow Dash to the ground and flips back. Rainbow Dash stands up. "Rainbow Dash please, be reasonable," said Rarity. "You should say that to AJ, not me," said Rainbow as she leaps towards Applejack.

Fluttershy looks the battle between Taichi and the dark figure. Sweetie Belle looks at the Bearer of Kindness. "What should we do?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I'm going to help him," said Fluttershy, holding her Element. Sweetie Belle smiles. "Let's back him up," said Sweetie Belle. "You don't have powers," said Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle raises her right hand, showing a purple watch. "Tai gave these to us. We can change our Element Armour anytime," said Sweetie Belle. "Element armour?" asked Fluttershy. "Can you explain to me about that?" asked Starswirl. "Well, according to Tai when he explained to us, he used the power of the elements and convert them to armor, just like how he converted them to weapons," said Sweetie Belle. Flutteershy holds her element tightly. Sweetie Belle looks at Taichi. "Less talk and more back him up," said Sweetie Belle as she raises her right hand high. "Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle looks at Fluttershy. "Do you want to have his child?" asked Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle looks at Fluttershy that walks slowly towards Taichi, activating her element. Sweetie Belle shrugs. "Element armor, Generosity!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

Applejack lifts her right leg and kick Rainbow Dash but the tomboy slides under her. Applejack shocks as Rainbow Dash flips and kicks on the cowgirl's lower abdomen. Rainbow Dash smirks but Applejack grabs the Bearer of Loyalty's right leg and throws her to the air. Rainbow Dash flips back and lands on her feet. Applejack punches but Rainbow Dash slides down. As she recovers, she punches up but Applejack crouches and kicks with her both feet but Rainbow Dash grabs both of her legs and lands, making the cowgirl lie on her back. Rarity looks in horror as the tomboy jumps and kicks the cowgirl's stomach. Rainbow Dash sits on Applejack's stomach and punches her face repeatedly. Applejack grabs Rainbow Dash's knee and hits her back with her own. Rainbow Dash falls back real hard. Applejack lures towards the Bearer of Loyalty and tries to punch her but Rainbow Dash crouches and kicks the bearer of Honesty's face. Applejack falls down. Rainbow Dash pants heavily. "It's a good thing I train with him," muttered Rainbow.

Taichi glares towards the dark figure that roars. A few arrows hit the dark figure. Sweetie Belle in Generosity armor lands beside him. "We got you covered," said Sweetie Belle. The dark figure roars in anger. Fluttershy lands beside Taichi. "How are we going to defeat him?" asked Fluttershy. "We have to open up the chest and fire a magic arrow inside it," said Taichi. "I'll do the magic arrow part. Can you help me with that?" asked Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy looks at her boyfriend that nods. She flies up as Taichi lures towards the dark figure. Sweetie Belle pulls the fully charged arrow and aims towards the dark figure. Fluttershy throws her knifes as Taichi leaps. "Wind Scars!" yelled Taichi, swings the sword, creating a cutting beam. Both of it hits the dark figure, opening the chest. Sweetie Belle fires the magical arrow and hits the new torn chest. The dark figure roars and disappears. Fluttershy lands beside Sweetie Belle as Taichi lands a bit far away. Taichi pants heavily. Fluttershy walks towards her boyfriend and holds his hand. "Tai, listen to me. I want to be protected by you. I feel safe when you're around me," said Fluttershy. "I agree with Fluttershy. If Applejack and Vice Principal Luna don't want your protection, let them. I want you to protect me," said Sweetie Belle as she stands beside Fluttershy.

Applejack stands up slowly and glares towards Rainbow Dash that glares back. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "Rainbow Dash, Aplejack, that's enough. Stop fighting," said Sunset. "Tell AJ that," said Rainbow. "You're the one who need to stop fighting first, Rainbow!" yelled Twilight. Rainbow Dash still glaring towards Applejack.

Taichi sighs as he looks at Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle. "Let's head back home, shall we?" asked Taichi with a smile. Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle nod with a smile.

Applejack growls in anger. "Rainbow, that's enough!" yelled Applejack. "Then, stop lying to yourself!" yelled Rainbow. "I'm not lying!" yelled Applejack. "Darn in, AJ!" yelled Rainbow as she leaps and swings her punch to Applejack that also throws her punch back.

Taichi opens his door. "You girls better get your sleeping attire if you want to join me," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle jumps happily towards her room while Fluttershy walks slowly towards hers.

Twilight Sparkle looks at Fluttershy that opens the door. "Thanks Celestia you're here, Fluttershy. Help us stop Rainbow and Applejack," said Twilight. Fluttershy looks at the fight between Bearer of Honesty and Bearer of Loyalty. Appleblom looks at Fluttershy. "Where's Sweetie BelLe?" asked Applebloom. "In her room, getting her sleeping attire," said Fluttershy. Scoolatoo grabs Applebloom's hand. "Come on, Applebloom, we need to be there with her," said Scolatoo as both of them run out. "Fluttershy?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy sighs. "Why are they fighting anyway?" asked Fluttershy. "Rainbow Dash is accusing Applejack for lying about not wanted to be protected by him but Applejack thinks she's telling the truth since she is not used being protected by someone else outside her family. Rainbow wants Applejack to break up with him but she refuses. Then the war begin," said Pinkie. "I think war is over exaggerating, Pinkie," said Rarity. Fluttershy picks up her tambourine, hits it afew times, spins her body and swings her right hand towards both Applejack and Rainbow Dash, releasing the butterflies. The butterflies hit both Applejack and Rainbow Dash as they stop fighting. "How did you do that?" asked Twilight. "I learn that from Tai. Even through I can only used a small potion power of the element," said Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle appears on the door. "Come on, Fluttershy! We don't want to be late for our sleepover," said Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy nods as she takes her pajama and walks towards the door. "I'll go with you," said Applejack as she picks up her pajama but stops when Fluttershy uses The Stare on her. Rainbow Dash chuckles. "Looks like this sleepover only for someone that want to be protected by him," said Rainbow as she picks up her pajama. "You're joining them?" asked Applejack. "Yeah. As much as I trust Soarin, I trust Tai to protect me when I am needed," said Rainbow as she walks out. Applejack sighs.

VP Luna looks at the moon from her room. Principal Celestia stands beside her. "A bit for a thought, Luna?" asked Principal Celestia. "Just wondering why Tai always misunderstand things," said VP Luna. "Maybe you should tell me about it from the beginning," said Principal Celestia.

Taichi types on his computer. He sighs. 'If the dark power on this universe is awaken, we will have big problem' thinks Taichi. The door opens as The Cuite Mark Crusaders, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walk in. Taichi chuckles. "Seriously, Dashie?" asked Taichi. "Well, I love Soarin but I'm always feel safe under your protection," said Rainbow. Taichi pats her head. "Oh my, dear baby dashie want to be protect," cooed Taichi as Applebloom laughs out loud and both Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy giggle. "Very funny, Tai. Knock it off," said irritated Rainbow. "Fine fine. Go ahead and change your pajama," said Taichi. The girls start to pull out their shirts and unclaps their slaps his forhead. "Why don't you change at the toilet?" asked Taichi. "You should have used to seeing us naked, Tai," said Rainbow, pulling out her sport bra. Fluttershy pulls down her bra, her huge breast juggles. Scoolatoo looks at her breast. "I wish mine is as big as yours," said Scoolatoo. "Give it some time, Scoots. Let it grow naturally," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash pulls down her skirts and biker short. Taichi smirks as he sits near the Bearer of Loyalty and touches her pussy as she winces. "Still hurt?" asked Taichi. "Nah, just a little sensitive," said Rainbow. Taichi smirks as he pushes his middle finger inside Rainbow Dash's pussy, causing her to moan. Applebloom and Scoolatoo pull down their jeans as Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy pull down their skirt. Fluttershy looks at Taichi that still moving his middle finger in and out of Rainbow Dash's pussy. "Tai, stop teasing her," said Fluttershy. Suddenly Rainbow Dash moans really loud as she releases her juices and collapses. Taichi catches her body and puts her on the bed.

"So what should I do?" asked VP Luna. Principal Celestia smiles. "You need to learn more about love, Luna," said Principal Celestia. VP Luna looks at her sister. "Men enjoy protecting the girl they love or in Mr. Kamiya case, the girls he loves. I know you can take of yourself but sometimes, let your love ones protect you," said Principal Celestia. VP Luna sighs as she looks back at the moon.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	34. Chapter 34

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. BUSY WITH LIFE**

CHAPTER 34

Taichi looks at the activity list on t he information board. 'I have my own summer activity but I need to defeat the main enemy first'think Taichi. VP Luna walks slowly towards Taichi that still looking at the information board. "Do you have time now?" asked VP Luna. "Yeah, just for a few minutes until the next class. Is there anything you need?" asked Taichi. "Meet me at detention room 3 after school," said VP Luna. "In my defense,I didn't do anything wrong," said Taichi. VP Luna walks away. "I know," said VP Luna.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walk towards their next class. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer stand at the door, waving at them. "Hey guys," said Rainbow. "Hello," said Fluttershy. "Where is Tai?" asked Sunset. "Right here." They look at Taichi that walks towards them. "You plan to go anywhere this summer?" asked Twilight. "Not sure since my work is not done," said Taichi. Ranbow Dash puts her hand on his shoulder. "Our work is not done. We all in this together," said Rainbow. Taichi smiles. Fluttershy looks up and sees Applejack. She holds Taichi's hand. "Come on Tai, Rainbow. Let's get our seat," said Fluttershy. Sunset Shimmer looks at new arrival Applejack. "You need to fix things up, Applejack," said Sunset. Applejack sighs.

After school, VP Luna sits at the table. The door opens and Taichi walks in and closes the door. VP Luna looks at Taichi that walks towards the chair. "What did I do that I have to be here?" asked Taichi. VP Luna smiles as she walks towards him. "You didn't do anything wrong," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at the dark blue hair vice principal that sits in front of him. "I did," said VP Luna. Taichi sighs as he stands up but VP Luna grabs his right hand. "Tai listen, you know how much I love you," said VP Luna. Taichi nods. "After my sister explains it to me, I understand why you willing to protect us even sacrifice yourself to do that," said VP Luna. The door opens and Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle walk in. Sweetie Belle wants to say something but Fluttershy puts her hand in front of her. Sweetie Belle looks at her, questioning. "Let me protect you. I want to protect you just like how Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle protect you," said VP Luna. Taichi smiles and kisses her lips. Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle smile.

Applejack looks outside the window. "Something on your mind?" Applejack looks at Granny Smith that walks towards her. She sighs. "I don't know, Granny. Tai seems misunderstood my meaning," said Applejack. Granny Smith smiles. "Maybe it is you who misunderstand things." Applejack looks at Granny Smith. "Why in tarnation did you say that, granny?" asked Applejack. "Taichi works hard to protect his girls and he has a reason for it. If his own girls take away that reason…." Granny Smith smiles as she looks at Applejack that still thinking. "What I have remembered on what you and Applebloom told me, Taichi thinks he failed to protect his sister because he was not strong enough. He trains as hard as he can so he can beat the enemy and protect his girls because he doesn't want to make the same mistake," said Granny Smith. Applejack sighs. "Yeah, Rainbow mentions that she will be by his side if he decides to revert back to his old self," said Applejack. Granny Smith smiles. "I think you should know what to do," said Granny Smith.

Taichi cooks dinner as Fluttershy helps Sweetie Belle on her homework. The door opens and Applejack stands at the door. Fluttershy makes her Stare towards Applejack as Sweetie Belle frown. Applejack sighs. "Fluttershy, is Tai in?" asked Applejack. Sweetie Belle stands up. "Why? What do you want to do with him?" asked Sweetie Belle. Applejack looks at Fluttershy that still STAREing at her. "Please, Fluttershy. I just want to clear things up," said Applejack. "You better be. The last thing we need is for him to revert to his old self," said Fluttershy. Applejack sighs again. Taichi looks out from the kitchen. "Hey Applejack, what's up?" asked Taichi. "Tai, can we talk in private?" asked Applejack. "Sure, we can talk in the kitchen," said Taichi. Applejack walks towards the kitchen, still feeling the STARE from Fluttershy and walks in. Sweetie Belle grunts. "If Applejack messes up again, she will feel my wrath," said Sweetie Belle.

Taichi continues his cooking as Applejack stands beside him. "You want to talk. Now, talk," said Taichi. Applejack sighs. "Tai, listen. You know that I love you. I understand why you want to protect me from anything but I want you to know it's not that I don't want you to protect me but I don't want to be too dependant when I can take care of myself," said Applejack. "Then forget about him and find someone else that can do that!"Applejack sighs. "You know it is bad to eavesdrop, Sweetie Belle," said Applejack. "I'm doing what I can to protect him," said Sweetie Belle. Taichi smiles. "Sweetie Belle, let Applejack finish her words," said Taichi. Applejack looks at him. "How do you know that I still have something to say?" asked Applejack. Taichi smirks. "I know my girls," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle pouts in anger. Applejack stands in front of him, closing the fire gas. "Tai, I can take care of myself but after what granny said, I decide to let you protect me just like I let you have all the access to my body and want you to impregnate me," said Applejack. Taichi smiles as he kisses her lips. Applejack smiles as she feels his right hand on her left breast. Sweetie Belle sighs as she picks up the pan and pours the food to the plate and walks away.

Taichi lifts up Applejack's skirt, pulls her panties aside, lifts up her left leg and pushes his dick inside her. Applejack moans in pain and estacy. "Dry humping huh?" asked Applejack with a smile. Taichi pounds her pussy hard as Applejack moans real loud. "Time to fill your womb," said Taichi as he fires his shots deep inside her fertile womb as Applejack releases her own juices. Both of them pants heavily.

"As much as I like rough sex, I enjoy when myself is wet. But I can understand that dry humping means you're punishing me," said Applejack. "Just make sure you learn from it," said Taichi as Applejck giggles. "I need you and Fluttershy in my room since Applebloom is sleeping over at Scoolatoo's room," said Applejack. "Sure. I still need to discuss with both of you," said Taichi. Applejack pushes her skirt down, still feeling his cum flowing from her pussy. "You really fill me up," said Applejack. "Now is Shy's turn," said Taichi as he walks out. Applejack chuckles as she cleans the kitchen.

Fluttershy looks at Taichi that walks towards her. "Where is Sweetie Belle?" asked Taichi. "She heads back to her room, picking up something," said Fluttershy. Taichi smiles. "Good," said Taichi as he wraps his hand around her waist. Fluttershy lets a small 'eep' as Taichi rubs her breast and licks her neck. "Urm, Tai," said Fluttershy as she moans again when Taichi slips her shirt and slips his hand into the opening of her bra. He massages her breast again, causing her to moan. She could feel her panties get wet as he pinches her nipples. Taichi pulls her shirt and bra up and sucks her nipples. "Ah Tai," moan Fluttershy. Taichi smiles as he lifts her skirt and pushes her panties aside. "You're wet," said Taichi as Fluttershy blushes. He lifts up her legs and pushes his dick inside her. Fluttershy moans as she hugs him. Taichi start moving his cock in and out of her pussy as Fluttershy moans. She could feel the movement of his dick inside her vagina. "You like it, don't you?" asked Taichi as Fluttershy blushes. She feels her vagina tighten up his cock. He pounds her pussy harder as she moans real loud. "Time to fill you up," said Taichi as he fills her fertile womb with his seed while Fluttershy cums real hard. Both of them pant heavily as she coud feel her boyfriend still holding her breast. "Why in a sudden?" asked Fluttershy. "Just miss you so much," said Taichi as he smiles.

Outside the hostel, Dean Candance and Shining Armor stand in front of the main gate. Princpla Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walk towards them. "Hello Candance. It's been a long time," said VP Luna. "It has, aunty," said Candance. "Why are you here?" asked Principal Celestia. "I want to see Taichi Kamiya," said Candance.

 **I HAVE A NEW STORY THAT ACTUALLY AN ELABORATE STORY OF SPIKE'S FOAL SINCE I MIGHT REDO IT AS THE SEQUEL. ANYWAY, SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Taichi, Rainbow Dash and Applejack sit at the table, playing Black Jack. Rarity is paiting Twilight Sparkle's nail. Fluttershy writes on her book as Sunset Shimmer sits behind her. Pinkie Pie walks in with few box of pizza. Rainbow Dash looks at Taichi. "You already think which dare you want to use on us?" asked Rainbow. "Still thinking," said Taichi. The door opens and Principal Celestia, VP Luna, Dean Cadence and Shining Armor walk in. "Cadence," said Twilight as she walks towards her ex foal sister and both of them begin to do their hand shake. "Sunshine Sunshine Ladybug awake. Claps your hands and do a little shake," sang both Twilight and Cadence. Taichi slaps his forehead. Shining Armor looks at Taichi. "What are you doing inside girls' room?" asked Shining. "Ask kidnaps me," said Taichi, pointing at Pinkie Pie that eats a slice of pizza. "Well since you won't come here willingly," said Pinkie. "How's a girls night out when a boy is around?" asked Taichi.

"So why are you here?" asked Twilight. "I heard that the great fashionista is here so I need his service," said Cadence. Taichi looks at Rarity. "I don't know you're a guy, Rare," teased Taichi as Rarity scowls. "Very funny, Tai," muttered Rarity. Dean Cadence walks towards Taichi that still holding his cards. "I mean you, big guy," said Cadence. "Why me? Rarity can do it for you," sai Taichi. 'Because I choose the great person,' said Cadence. "Rarity is great too. Her designs were sold outsie Equestria," said Taichi. Rarity looks at him. "Really, darling?" asked Rarity. "That's what Fancy Pants inform me. Since they keep on asking and pushing for my design to be sold outside the nation, I agree to give few in condition that they take some of Rarity's design to be sold," explained Taichi. Rarity hugs him from behind, pushing her breast on his back, causing him to blush. "Thanks Tai," said Rarity. "Now you know why we don't mind giving those accesses to you, Tai. We can always rely on you for anything," said Rainbow. Taichi looks at Rainbow Dash while holding Rarity's arm. "Seriously, Dashie?" asked Taichi. "Rarity, let go of him. He's mine," growled Applejack. "So, are you going to do it?" asked Shining. Taichi sighs. "No, I won't. I only design for myself. Ask Rarity to do it," said Taichi as he stands up. "Where are you going?" asked Applejack. "Back to my room. You girls can continue your GNO," said Taichi as he walks out. Fluttershy sighs as she stands up. "I'll go talk to him," said Fluttershy as she walks out. "What's up with him?" asked Shining.

Taichi walks in his room and sits in front of his computer. "Tai." Taichi looks at Fluttershy that stands at the door. "Yes my dear beautiful Shy," said Taichi as she blushes in deep red. Taichi smiles as he walks towards her and hugs her. "Any reason why you don't want to do wdding dress for Cadence?" asked Fluttershy. "Do you remember how I take your measurement and design your bra?" asked Taichi. Fluttershy nods, blushing.

"He suggests Rarity because he knows how you will react when he takes Cadence's measurement for her wedding dress,"said Twilight. "Just put the tape on her body to know the size, I don't have problem with that," said Shining. "Well, Shining, he didn't use tape. He uses a scanner that will scan the entire body and the size will appear on the computer screen," explained Twilight. "Wow, interesting but why he thinks I will have a problem with it?" asked Shining. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer blush as Twilight Sparkle plays with her middle finger, blushing. "Well, Cadence needs to be naked for that," said Twilight. Shining Armor shocks. Dean Cadence smiles.

Taichi types on his computer that shows CHS surroundings as Fluttershy sits on his lap. Taichi licks her neck. Fluttershy giggles, feeling her boyfriend groped her breast. "Tai, stop it," said Fluttershy. Taichi smiles as he slips his hand underneath her shirt and bra and continues groping her breast. "Where is the scanner that Twilight Sparkle mention about?" Taichi pulls out his hand from Fluttershy's shirt and turns to face VP Luna. "It is beside my computer. I hook it to a circle type scanner cover the cylinder glass. When it scans the body of my model, the data about size and the body figure will appear on the screen. I use the data to design any clothes for my model to use," explained Taichi. "Interesting. Care to demonstrate?" asked VP Luna. "I think Twilight already explain to you how it works," said Taichi. "I know," said VP Luna, pulling out her shirt, showing her 40DD breast that been covered by her midnight blue bra. Taichi looks in awe as Fluttershy giggles. VP Luna smiles seductively. "Like what you see? Don't worry, it's all yours to enjoy," said VP Luna. Taichi swallows his salvia as VP Luna pulls down her pants, showing her midnight blue panties. Fluttershy blushes. "Are you come here to participate the demonstration or is it anything else?" asked Taichi. VP Luna smiles as she unhooks her bra and puts it on her shirt. "Both actually. I need to discuss about Dean Cadence," said VP Luna, pulling out her panties, showing her naked beauty to her boyfriend. Taichi walks towards VP Luna and puts his hand on her breast. "I understand why Shinin is worry because even I don't like it when my fiancée is standing naked in front of male fashionista," said Taichi. "Well Tai, you have a charm that attracted the girls and we realized that the day you come in for the first time. That's why we're willing to help you get your fear of naked girls," said Fluttershy. "And it seems it work since you don't panic and distress around naked girls," said VP Luna. "Only around my girls," said Taichi.

Dean Cadence looks at her fiancé. "I know why you don't want him to be my wedding dress designer and I'm pretty sure he understands too judging by his action but you know how I like my wedding to be perfect. With the words saying that Taichi is the best fashionista beside Rarity, that's why I want him to design my dress," explained Cadence. "But what if he takes advantages on you when you're naked?" asked Shining. "He's in school with 95% of the students are girls. I doubt Principal Celestia will make him a student if she knows that," said Cadence. "The students will report to me or Vice Principal if they're been taken advantage by him," assured Principal Celestia. Rarity leans beside Twilight Sparkle. "He didn't take advantage on us, we're the one who take advantage on him," whispered Rarity as Twilight Sparkle giggles.

"Okay, now step to the cylinder glass to begin the process," said Taichi. VP Luna walks towards the glass cylinder, her breast jiggles. Taichi grabs Fluttershy's waist and pull her on his lap as he activates the machine, earning a small 'eep' from thebearer of Kindness. "Tai," whined Fluttershy as she looks at the scanner that scan through VP Luna's body. "Tai, I'm pretty sure Cadance won't mind getting naked in front of you," said VP Luna. "But Shining would," said Taichi. "Don't worry, Cadence will handle her fiancé," said VP Luna. Taichi sighs as the scanner returns back to its position. "But why me? I'm sure Rarity can do it for her," said Taichi. "Rarity needs few days to finish her design. You need a night," said Fluttershy. "2 days to be exact," said Taichi. "If you make that as your profession, you will be billionaire," said VP Luna. "Unfortunately, I just want to be a normal students," said Taichi. "In CHS, we're anything but normal," said VP Luna. "Being almost a year, I have a feeling that I understand that now," said Taichi.

Shining Armor sighs. "Okay Cadence because I trust you. Twily, if that guy takes advantages on her, tell me. I will kick his ass," said Shining as he walks out. Rarity leans beside Twilight Sparkle. "Do we need to tell them that we're the one who take advantages on him?" whispered Rarity. "Nah, let it be our secret," whispered Twilight as both of them giggle. Rainbow Dash leans beside Twilight Sparkle. "As if he can kick his ass. Tai is too strong for him," whispered Rainbow. "Tai only become aggressive to protect his girls. Normally he just funny and can be crazy," whispered Twilight. Dean Cadence stands in front of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "Now, I want to know about this fashionista that I'm getting my wedding gown," said Dean Cadence. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity look at each other as Rainbow Dash shrugs.

VP Luna looks in awe as the computer screen shows her scan body with accurate size. "You really outdone yourself," aid VP Luna. "Well, with this, I can design any clothes I want that suit them," said Taichi. "You can make a lot of money being a fashionista," said VP Luna. "I think being a programmer as my part time is enough for me," said Taichi. "I think you should put your clothes back on, Miss Luna," said Fluttershy. "Agree. As much as I want to see you naked, this is school compound," said Taichi. VP Luna laughs as she wears her clothes back.

"Wow, he has talent in everything and yet want to enjoy his school life," said Dean Cadence. "He just doesn't like apple cider," said Rainbow. "What do you mean?" asked Dean Cadence. "Well, when we have a party and apple cider is involved, Tai will give excuse not to join," said Rainbow. Dean Cadence smiles

 **What is Dean Cadence's plan? Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Taichi looks at the notice board. 'Well, nothing's new' think Taichi. "Mr Kamiya." Taichi looks at Dean Cadence. "I thought you'll be in school?" asked Taichi. "Well, I have a week holiday to make wedding preparation," said Dean Cadence. Taichi sighs. "Why choose me?" asked Taichi. "Because you're the best and all fashionista I know takes more than a week to make my dress," said Dean Cadence. Taichi sighs. "Fine. Come to my room when you need to give me your size," said Taichi. Dean Cadence smiles. "I'll be there tonight. You won't be sorry," said Dean Cadence as she walks away. Taichi sighs. "I have a feeling that I already am," said Taichi.

At night, Taichi types on his computer as the door opens and Dean Cadence walks in. "Wow, your room a mess," said Dean Cadence. "I'm not perfect," said Taichi. "No one is, Tai," said Dean Cadence. Taichi shrugs.

Dean Cadence looks at Taichi that sits in front of his computer. "You may begin when you're ready," said Taichi. Dean Cadence nods as she pulls out her dark green cot, showing her light green undershirt. Noticing that Taichi didn't look at her, she walks towards him and wraps her hands around his neck. "Come on, Tai. Let me show you my beauty as a thank you for making me a wedding dress," said Dean Cadence. "No thanks," said Taichi. Dean Cadence smiles as she puts a bottle of drugged apple cider in front of him. "You must be thirsty. I have a bottle of cold fresh water for you to drink," said Dean Cadence.

While Taichi drinks the water from the bottle, Dean Cadence unhooks her skirt and pulls it down, showing her pink panties. Taichi suddenly feels his body begins to heat and his cock becomes erect. He glances towards Dean Cadence that pulls down her straps and pulls out her undershirt, showing her pink bra. Dean Cadence could feel him oogling at her almost naked body as she unhook her bra and puts it on the bed. Taichi swallows her salvia, looking at her 40D breast with pink nipples. Dean Cadence smiles as she pulls down her panties, showing her shaven pussy. Taichi pants heavily.

Dean Cadence steps in the cylinder. Taichi presses the enter button as the scanner scans dean of The Crystal Prep's naked body. Dean Cadence feels her pussy moist again as she becomes horny. She counts her days. 'Oh my, I am ovulating and in a peak of my cycle' thinks Dean Cadence. She looks at Taichi that type on his keyboard. 'And here I am, preparing to have sex with him. To let him pound my pussy, let him fill my fertile womb, impregnating me with his child' think Dean Cadence.

A beep stops her wandering mind, indicating that the scan is complete. As the scanner returns to its original position. Dean Cadence walks out from the cylinder and towards Taichi. Taichi feels his short been pulled down as she looks to see Dean Cadence pulls out his cock. "What are you doing?" asked Taichi. "Giving you pleasure," said Dean Cadence as she wraps his cock with her hand and moves it slowly. "I want to feel the pleasure that you gave to your girls. Only one night, I want you to do whatever you want with me. Satisfy your lust with my body," said Dean Cadence. "Would Shining know that I take your virginity?" asked Taichi. "Don't worry. I'm not a virgin anymore. Shining and I did it when we babysit Twilight," said Dean Cadence.

Taichi fights his lust but as Dean Cadence moves her hands while holding his dick and with her breast bounces with every movement, he stands up and pushes her to the floor. Dean Cadence gasps as he rubs her breast and licks her nipples. Taichi sucks her nipples while fondling her breast. Dean Cadence moans. "That's it. Play with my breast," moans Dean Cadence. Taichi keeps on sucking her nipples, making both of them erect. He moves his right hand towards her pussy and pushes one finger inside. Dean Cadence moans loudly, uncounsciously spread her legs wide, giving him the access. He moves his finger in and out of her pussy while his thumb played with her clit as Dean Cadence trashes her head and moans real hard. Taichi smiles as he inserts another finger inside her pussy while his thumb still teasing her clit. Dean Cadence moans loudly, reaching climax and her cums flows out from her pussy.

Taichi position himself between her legs and start licking her pussy, causing her to moan again. He licks her pussy for a few minutes, then spread her pussy lips and licks the inside. Dean Cadence moans real hard. 'That's how Miss Applejack and Miss Fluttershy feel. They are really lucky' thinks Dean Cadence. He licks her inside, touching her clit a few times causing her to groan in climax, releasing her juice again.

Taichi stands up, positions his cock at her pussy. Dean Cadence gasps at his cock size. 'He's bigger and longer that Shining' thinks Dean Cadence. Taichi pushes his cock slowly into her pussy. Dean Cadence groans a bit, feeling the pain of her vagina begins to give way. Taichi pushes his cock slowly, letting it explore her vagina until he feels the head of his cock hits the gate of her womb. Dean Cadence feels her vagina tries to adjust the size. Taichi licks her breast and sucks her nipples as Dean Cadence begins to moan.

After a few minutes, Dean Cadence feels the pain is gone as her vagina fully adjusts her size. "Looks like Shining's is smaller than mine," said Taichi as he starts moving his cock in and out of her pussy. Dean Cadence groans and moans loudly. Taichi smirks evilly as he starts pounding her pussy. Dean Cadence moans loudly, both of her hands hold the bed sheet. Her breast moves in every thrust. Taichi pounds her pussy while licking her breast. Dean Cadence moans again, feeling herself reaching the climax.

Half and hour passed, as Dean Cadence already reached climax for the fourth time as Taichi keeps on pounding her pussy. She uses her vagina to massage his cock so he could reach climax. Taichi feels that his torret of seeds are gathering at his cock as he pushes it deep inside her pussy and aiming his head at the gate of her womb and fires it all. Dean Cadence feels 12 shot of his cums filling her fertile womb into overflowing, making her stomach grown as she also climax for the fourth time. Both of them pants heavily. Dean Cadence looks at her big stomach. 'He did seed me in my fertile garden. He is making sure I'll have his baby and not Shining. No wonder he refuse to drink apple cider' think Dean Cadence. "Wow, you are amazing. I never feel like this ever since I made love with Shining," said Dean Cadence. "Are you statisfied?" asked Taichi. "Yes, of course. Are you?" asked Dean Cadence. "What you said is true? About me using your body as I please for tonight?" asked Taichi. "Yes. I want to feel, to experience how you please your girls," said Dean Cadence. Taichi smiles evilly. "Well then, I will pound your pussy so hard that you will feel numb the next day. I will fill your womb with my cum until it will take few days for you to clean up," said Taichi as he start sucking her nipples again.

The next day, Dean Cadence along with Principal Celestia and VP Luna walk towards Shining Armor that stands outside his car, waiting for her. "So, when will the dress be ready?" asked Shining. "The day after tomorrow," said Dean Cadence as she opens the door. She could feel his cum swminning inside her womb as his seed begin to root in it. "I will inform you when your dress is ready," said Principal Celestia. Shining Armor nods as he steps in the car. Both of them look at the car that move out the school compound.

The Mane 7 looks in awe at the wedding dress design behind Taichi that still using his computer. "That's Cadence's dress? It's magneficient," said Twilight Sparkle. Rarity looks at the screen; white dress that show a little cleverage with pink wings on the back with pink flower patterns below her breast to the shoulder. Another pink flower patterns at the lower dress. "I can say darling, she was right choosing you as her wedding dress maker," said Rarity. "Which it is supposed to be you," said Taichi. "It's okay, Tai. I don't mind. Beside I need your help with something," said Rarity. "You have fun last night, loverboy?" asked Applejack with a grin. "I don't know. I woke up with huge headache this morning," said Taichi. "Well, judging with her smile just know, I'm pretty sure you satisfy her big time," said Rainbow. "Hopefully that's the last of it since I don't want to cheat on my girls," said Taichi. 'It will be last time after you do it with me' think Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the delay. The Next Gen characters belongs to Thanks for the inspiration. Now back to the story**

CHAPTER 37

Taichi and the Mane 7 sit in a circle, wearing pajama. Taichi sits beside Applejack and holds Fluttershy on his lap. Rainbow Dash scowls at his male best friend. "Stop oogling Shy and help us think about how to spend this weekend," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "Between camping in the woods, mountain climbing and relaxing at the beach, your option kinda limited," said Taichi. "What are you doing on weekend?" asked Twilight. "Like always. Training, make sure no one attack the school, helping CMC make their video," said Taichi. "What video?" asked Applejack. "Something about being Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "Again? Ever since you gave them that nickname, they start exploring things," said Twilight. "I don't see any problem with that," said Taichi. "You help them with exploring? Making sure their safety?" asked Rarity. "Of course. They're always either force me to go or plead me to go," said Taichi. "How did they force you to go anyway?" asked Rainbow. Taichi stares at rainbow haired girl, folding his arms. "What?" asked Rainbow.

Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo look at the paper that fills with outing activity. Applebloom stands beside the paper. "Okay girls, discussion of Operation 'Spending weekend with Tai' begin," said Applebloom. Sweetie Belle giggles. "What are you going to do anyway?" asked Scoolatoo. "Well, we can ask him about spending our weekend at one of these outing that we are going to discuss now," said Applebloom. "But will Tai choose to join us or our sisters?" asked Scoolatoo.

"You're not going?" asked Rainbow. "Like I said, training, making sure no one attack the school," said Taichi. "But once a while, you need to relax, not to overstress yourself," said Applejack. "I wish I can," said Taichi. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "Tai, you need to enjoy yourself. To ave your relaxation," said Sunset. "I do have my relaxation, Sunset. Especially when you have 3 hyper young teens that always bring you when they went exploring," said Taichi. Applejack chuckles. "They already set their eyes on you, Tai," said Applejack. "Unfortunately, Rumble, Featherweight and Pipsqueak are talking about AB and Scoots," said Taichi. Applejack and Rainbow Dash look at Taichi. "What do you mean?" asked Applejack. "Well, Rumble and Pipsqueak mention to me that AB and Scoots didn't even look at them," said Taichi. "And they are madly in love with our sister?" asked Applejack. "I have seen how they tried to impress AB and Scoots," said Taichi. "But our sister's attention always on the our awesome bestfriend," said Rainbow. Taichi smirks. "I remember you said otherwise when you lost that bet few days ago," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash blushes in deep red. "You cheated at that time," grumbled Rainbow. Taichi puts his hands on his chest. "Oh Darling, I'm hurt. You lost that bet fair and square," said Taichi, imitating Rarity. "What's the bet anyway?" asked Applejack. "Remember the new running course not far away from here?" asked Taichi. Aplejack, Fliuttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity nod. "Dashie challenge me on that course. Loser will do what winner dare," said Taichi. "What did you dare her to do?" asked Sunset. Taichi pulls out a picture of Rainbow Dash wearing bunny suit and puts it on the table. Rainbow Dash jumps to grab the picture but Applejack picks the picture up. "Oh Dash, you're so cute," said Applejack. Rarity picks up the photo from Applejack. "Indeed darling. That's your only dare?" asked Rarity. Taichi smirks.

Pipsquek takes a deep breath and knocks the door. The door opens and Applebloom looks out. "Hey Pipsqueak. What do ya need?" asked Applebloom. "Are you free this weekend?" asked Pipsqueak. "Not sure, up to Tai. What's wrong?" asked Applebloom. Pipsqueak takes a deep breath. "Can we go out? Just two of us?" asked Pipsqueak. Applebloom sighs. "Sorry Pip, we're kinda busy. Maybe some other time," said Applebloom as she closes the door. Pipsqueak sighs.

Rainbow Dash glares towards Taichi that smirks. "I hate you," scowled Rainbow. "Well, atleast you got engaged with Soarin," said Taichi. "Wow, I want you to do mine," said Rarity. "I think it's up to that Spikey Wikey of yours, Rare," said Taichi. Rarity smiles. "We can discuss about that," said Rarity.

Somewhere at the forest near CHS, a light shines brightly and disappears, showing 7 shadows on the ground and the Dazzlings on the air.

Taichi stands up slowly. "What's wrong?" asked Applejack. "Trouble," said Taichi as he runs towards the door. Mane 7 stands up and follows Taichi.

Aria and Sonata fly towards Adiago. "Where are we?" asked Aria. "Few weeks after our battle with the Rainbooms," said Adiago. Sonata looks at fainted NG Mane 7, Moon Beam and Illusion. 'What about them?" asked Sonata. Adiago smiles evilly as she gathers the black purplish ball on her hand.

Taichi arrives and sees Adiago throws the black purplish ball towards the fainted teens. He runs towards the fainted teens. He spread his wings and fly.

Adiago laughs evilly. "We will see their demise like what happen to them," said Adiago. Suddenly Taichi appears in front of the fainted NG Mane 7 and holds the black purplish ball. Aria and Sonata shock. "Who is this guy?" asked Aria. "Your worst nightmare," said Taichi, crushing the ball with his hands. Aria attacks him on the right while Sonata attacks on the left. Taichi holds their attacks with his hands. Adiago gathers the energy on her palms. "Why don't you just die?" asked Adiago, angrily as she releases the energy towards Taichi. Taichi roars as he jumps and punches the beam back to her. Aria and Sonata look at Adiago that crashes on the tree. "That guy is strong," said Aria. Adiago stands up. "We better retreat for now," said Adiago as she and the Dazzlings disappear. Taichi looks at Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and VP Luna that arrive as he lands and his wings disappear. "Bring them to sick room," said Taichi. "What happen?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You're not going to like it," said Taichi.

Few hours later, Moon Beam wakes up and looks around. Fluttershy holds her shoulder. "You're still weak. Don't move too much," said Fluttershy. "I am fine, Aunt Fluttershy. Just a bit dizzy," said Moon Beam. Flutterina and Apple Shine wake up and look around. "Where are we?" asked Flutterina. "I know we're in CHS but when?" asked Appleshine. "If my calculation is correct, we're transport to 17 years ago, where our mother still in high school," said Moon Beam. Sunrise wakes up, holding her head. "Man my head is spinning," said Sunrise. Moon Beam looks at others that start to wake up. "Right now we need to figure it out how to stop those 3 girls we encounter just now," said Moon Beam. "They're called Dazzlings." Moon Beam looks at Taichi. "The Dazzlings, you mean the one they use their singing voices to control other people?" asked Moon Beam. "Yeah but they can't do that without their neckless," said Sunset Shimmer. "Appearently, they found new one," said Sunrise, showing them the picture. The Mane 7 looks at the picture in question but Taichi gasps. "How did they get that?" asked Taichi. "Somewhere in the old relic shop or forgotten temple," said Starburst. "What is that actually?" asked Sunset. "That's Alicorn Amulet, the amulet that have strong magic but also can corrupt the user," said Taichi. "That won't end well," said Fluttershy.

Adiago, Aria and Sonata sit inside the cave, panting heavily. "Damn that guy," growled Aria. "When we control this power, not even he can beat us," said Adiago.

Sunset Shimmer looks at the newcomers as she stands close beside Twilight. "I wonder who are they? They seem familiar," whispered Sunset. "According to short haired girl, they from 17 years in the future," said Twilight, looking at Fluttershy that tends a girl with pink hair and brown eyes. Sunset Shimmer looks around. "Where is Tai?" asked Sunset.

Taichi looks at his computer that scans DNA from each of the hair of the newcomer. 'Why Dazzling come through time to this year? What are they planning to do?' think Taichi. A beep that indicates the scan is complete. He looks at his computer screen. He gasps.

 **The Next Gen will appear in this and next chapter and mayble another chapter. See ya**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Adiago, Aria and Sonata close their eyes as they absorb the power of Alicorn Amulet. As the absorbing complete, they open their eyes that now in full red. "Now, time to crush those Rainbooms," said Adiago.

Principal Celestia stands in front of Illusion, Moon Beam, Starburst, Sunrise, Appleshine, Flutterina, Prism Bolt, Claire and Cotton Candy. "How is your stay?" asked Principal Celestia. Starburst glances towards Twilight Sparkle.

*Flashback*

Starburst & Twilight Sparkle read a book

Claire & Rarity discuss about incoming fashion

Prism Bolt & Rainbow Dash play video games

Cotton Candy & Pinkie Pie plan another party

Appleshine & Aplejack lie on each other

Flutterina & Fluttershy take care of the animals

Sunrise & Sunset Shimmer look at the computer

*End Flashback*

"It is refreshing," said Starburst. Twilight Sparkle looks at Principal Celestia. "I will head back to my class," said Twilight as Principal Celestia nods.

Taichi walks slowly towards his next class. He looks at his watch. "Hey Tai!" Taichi looks at Cloudchaser and Flitter. "Can I help you, girls?" asked Taichi. Flitter hugs his left arm. "We need your help regarding our swimming suit," said Flitter. "Can't you girls just get it at the store?" asked Taichi. "Yeah but we prefer professional," said Cloudchaser. Taichi sighs. "Fine. I'll do it after school since I might need to do it for my girls," said Taichi. Flitter smiles as she hugs him real tight. Taichi sighs. "Flitter," called Taichi. "You're worried your girls will be jealous?" asked Couldchaser. "They might have wrong idea about this," said Taichi. "Don't worry, in here, we practise polygamy so as long as you discuss with your partners, we have no problem," said Couldchaser.

Appleshine, Prism Bolt and Claire walk to their next class. Claire looks up and sees Flitter hugs Taichi's hand real tight as Couldchaser laughs. "Isn't that Aunt Flitter and Aunt Cloudchaser?" asked Claire. "Yeah. What are they doing with him?" asked Prism.

The Dazzling appears in front of CHS. "Time to show them our real power," said Adiago.

Several explosion shock Taichi, Cloudchaser and Flitter. "What the heck is that?" asked Cloudchaser. Flitter looks at Taichi that rushes towards the door. "Tai!" yelled Flitter.

Adiago throws a black reddish ball towards the building. "Where is that brown haired guy that attacks us?" asked Adiago. "Right here." The Dazzling turns around as Taichi fires his wing cannon, waist cannon and unleash the beam from his both hands. The beam hits Aria and Sonata as they fall down while Adiago crosses her arms to hold the attack.

The Next Gen Mane 7 arrives to see the battle between Taichi and The Dazzling. "Wow, that guy is great," said Prism. "Yeah, I heard he is the great warrior but to see him with my own eyes," said Sunrise. Appleshine just watch the battle.

Adiago stands up. "I will destroy you!" yelled Adiago as she lures towards Taichi, holding a dark purple sphere. Taichi grips both of his hands as a lightning sword appears. Adiago throws the dark purple sphere towards him. Taichi smirks as he slashes the sphere into two. Adiago growls in anger as Sonata and Aria wakes up. "Time to finish him off," said Adiago as Aria and Sonata nod.

Taichi smirks as he looks at the Dazzings that gather their power. 'Time to test that trick I saw' think Taichi. The Dazzlings launch the dark reddish fireball towards him. He grips his right hand and punches the fireball really hard as it goes back to the Dazzlings. Adiago shocks. "How did he do that?" asked Adiago. The fireball hits them really hard.

The Next Gen Mane 7 shock as the explosion and the Dazzling fall down hard to the ground. Appleshine looks at Starburst. "We better get that amulet before they recover," said Apleshine as Starburst pulls out 3 magical container as they run towards fainted Dazzlings. Appleshine picks up each of the amulet and puts it inside the container. Starburst closes the container. "Well, that's take care of the amulets," said Illusion. "What about the Dazzlings?" asked Prism. Illusion pulls out handcuff and and cufffes Adiago, Aria and Sonata. "Now we need to get back to our time and hand over these criminals," said Starburst. Appleshine looks at Taichi that land nearby.

Few hours later, The Mane 7 and The Next Gen Mane 7 along with Moon Beam and Illusion stand at the forest behind main building. Taichi stands behind a huge tree, looking at them. "Looks like you're heading back to your time," said Twilight. "Yeah since this criminals need to get punished," said Starburst. Sunset nods. "Good luck guys," said Sunset. Illusion presses a button on the small clock as the light starts surrounding them. Appleshine looks at Taichi that still stand behind the tree. She grips her hands as she runs towards him. Illusion shocks. "What are you doing?" asked Illusion.

Taichi sighs as he walks slowly towards the hostel. "Don't do it." Taichi stops. "There must be another way to stop him." Taichi sighs. "If I can find another way, I would have done so," said Taichi, looking at Appleshine. "You have no idea how mom suffers after you left. You have no idea how hard for me to grow up with only mother at my side," said Appleshine. Taichi sighs as he turns back. "It's either one life or millions. That's the choice you will have to make when you decide to be Earth protector," said Taichi. Before Appleshine could say anything, a beam surrounds her and disappears. Taichi sighs. "You will understand it one day when you choose the job I have," said Taichi.

The next day, Taichi walks slowly towards the stairs as he meets up with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. "What happen?" asked Taichi. "There is a leak in this room. It's getting worse and we can't do anything," said Principal Celestia. Taichi looks up the ceiling and sees water drops from one of the hose. "This is a mess," said Taichi. "Maybe we should stop the water from flowing here by turning off the water for this room," said Principal Celestia. VP Luna looks at Taichi. "Unless you have something in mind," said VP Luna. Taichi looks at VP Luna, making an innocent face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Taichi. Principal Celestia smirks. "Well then Tai, I'm pretty sure you can change this room to something more useful," said Principal Celestia. "Why me?" asked Taichi. Principal Celestia smiles as she walks away. VP Luna looks at Taichi. "What are you planning to do?" asked VP Luna. Taichi sighs.

Meanwhile, at Crystal Prep staff toilet, Dean Cadence looks at the pregnancy test. She sighs real hard. "Shining won't like it if he knows I have another man's baby," said Dean Cadence.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for late upload. Writer's block, internet problem and exams & assignment. **

CHAPTER 39

Principal Celestia and VP Luna look in awe as they see the spa room. "CHS Spa room. You sure are something," said Principal Celestia. "Just thinking that maybe they need to do some relaxing a bit. Since the room is so small, I manage to fit 3 spa activities inside it with maximum capacity of 2 people," said Taichi. "But then, who will manage the spa?" asked Principal Celestia. Taichi sighs. "Right now, no idea but I'll figure it out," said Taichi. "Why don't you manage the spa?" asked VP Luna. "A place where girls and women get naked to be touch? I don't think so," said Taichi. VP Luna chuckles. "And yet all girls in this school want to be molested by him," muttered VP Luna as Taichi shocks. "Wait, what?" asked Taichi.

Applejack walks slowly towards the dorm. "Applejack!" Applejack looks at Coloratura that runs towards her. "Hey Rara, what's wrong?" asked Applejack. "Have you seen Taichi? I need to talk to him about something," said Coloratura. "I'm pretty sure he is in the hostel since today is weekend," said Applejack.

Taichi looks at both Principal Celestia and VP Luna, shock. "You're joking, aren't you?" asked Taichi. "They're willing to trust their body and heart to you. Just try not to get them pregnant," said Principal Celestia. "Don't joke about that," said Taichi.

Applejack and Coloratura look at Taichi that stil discuss with Principal Celestia and VP Luna. As they walk towards them.

Principal Celestia smiles. "Don't worry, I trust your judgement," said Principal Celestia. "How are you going to advertise your spa?" asked VP Luna. "I won't. It's too small and won't fit for the whole students," said Taichi. "What spa?" Taichi, Principal Celestia and VP Luna looks at Applejack and Coloratura. "This old room, I manage to renovate it to become a mini spa room," said Taichi. "I'm pretty sure Rarity would like it," said Applejack. "Yeah but it's a mini spa so it won't fit the whole students," said Taichi. "How much the capacity of the mini spa?" asked Coloratura. "2 maximum plus one worker," said Taichi. "Like I said, I trust your judgement," said Principal Celestia as she walks away with VP Luna. Taichi sighs. "Cheer up loverboy, maybe that will help you cure your phobia," said Applejack. "Not funny, AJ," said Taichi.

Rarity sighs as she sits on the sofa. Fluttershy sits in front of her. "Too bad the spa is closed for renovation or we might have our relaxing time together," said Rarity. "Maybe we should as Applejack to come with us," said Fluttershy. Rarity flips up her cellphone and dials Applejack's number.

Applejack moans loudly as Taichi massages her back. "Yeah, Tai. That's it," moan Applejack. "You sure are good in everything, Tai," said Coloratura. "There are still I am not good at," said Taichi. Coloratura looks at Taichi. "Why are you limiting it to 4 girls?" asked Coloratura. "What do you mean?" asked Taichi. "Why you just accept 4 hearts to love?" asked Coloratura. Taichi sighs, still massaging Applejack's back. "I have my reason, Rara," said Taichi. Applejack looks at her phone that vibrates nearby as she picks up. "Hello," said Applejack. "Hey AJ, where are you?" asked Rarity. "Inside a room with Tai and Rara," said Applejack. "Are you girls having threesome?" asked Rarity. Applejack could here a whisper shriek 'Rarity' as she blushes. "Just getting relax by him," said Applejack. "How come you're getting relax by him?" asked Rarity. "You know, massage, sauna, refreshing oil and cream," said Aplejack. "Wait, you're in spa room?" asked Rarity. "Mini spa room as Tai called since it is quite small," said Applejack. "Where is it anyway?" asked Rarity. "Level 3. You can easily find it," said Applejack. "We'll be right there," said Rarity as she hangs up. "Why you really need to say that?" asked Taichi. "You do know I can't lie," said Applejack. Taichi sighs again. "I'm screwed," said Taichi.

Flitter sighs as she pulls out her Wonderbolt jersey. Rainbow Dash sits beside her. "What's wrong, Flitter?" asked Rainbow. "I don't know, Rainbow Dash. I want him to notice me but he just focus on his girls," said Flitter. Rainbow Dash smirks. "You need to show him that he can rely on you and you trust him to do what he wants," said Rainbow. "Then, what should I do?" asked Flitter. "Be yourself but do what he wants," said Rainbow.

Coloratura looks at Taichi that massaging Applejack's shoulder. "Why don't you open up for more?" asked Coloratura. "What do you mean?" asked Taichi, still massaging his fiance's shoulder. "Why can't you open your heart for more?" asked Coloratura. Taichi sighs. "I don't know. Should I open up for more girls into my life?" asked Taichi. "You should, loverboy." Taichi looks at Applejack. "You can learn to trust the other girls like you trust us," said Applejack. Coloratura stands up when suddenly her towel fall down, showing him her 38C breast and her shaven pussy. Taichi turns his head around, blushing. Applejack chuckles as she stands up and pushes Taichi towards Coloratura. "Have fun while I take my hot bath," said Applejack as she walks towards the door. Taichi and Coloratura blush in deep red.

Rainbow Dash looks at Flitter that walks towards her, wearing light blue hooded shirt with pink stripes, blue track and sneakers. "Looking good, Flitter," said Rainbow. "What should we do next?" asked Flitter.

Taichi tries to stand up but Coloratura holds his hand. "Please Tai, I want to be part of your girls. Use me as long as you wish," said Coloratura. "Why do you want to do that? You have your life as a singer," said Taichi. "I know but it doesn't mean I can't have both. Being a singer and also your girl," said Coloratura. Taichi sighs. "You do know what happen if you become my girl," said Taichi. Coloratura smiles. "Free access to my body? Breed me? Use me as you please? My body and heart is all yours," said Coloratura.

Rainbow Dash looks at Flitter. "When you confess, you need to let him know that you really mean every word of it," said Rainbow. "Any place you can suggest me to bring him as a date?" asked Flitter. "Any place that make you comfortable. Even at soccerfield. He doesn't like going date to a place that makes you feel uncomfortable," said Rainbow. Flitter nods. "Since he will focus on his 4 girls, you need to get his attention more," said Rainbow. Flitter sighs. "That could be the problem since I don't know how to get his attention," said Flitter.

Applejack sighs as she leans against the wall. 'My period is late. I wonder if…' trailed Applejack as she puts her right hand on her lower body. She stands up slowly. 'I need a pregnancy test' thinks Applejack as she walks towards the door.

Rarity runs towards the hostel as Fluttershy follows her. "Rarity, slow down," called Fluttershy as she pants heavily. Rarity stops as she looks at her. "Are you okay, darling?" asked Rarity. "Just tired and a bit weak," said Fluttershy as she pants heavily. "Oh, I'm so sorry, darling. Come, I help you walk slowly," said Rarity as she walks alongside her best friend.

Fleur Dis Lee looks at CHS hostel. She looks at Rarity and Fluttershy that rush towards the main door. 'This time Taichi Kamiya, I will make sure I become part of your harem' think Fleur Dis Lee as she walks towards the main door, following Rarity and Fluttershy.

 **See you in next chapter**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Coloratura looks at Taichi as she picks up his right hand and puts it on her left breast. "Tai, use me as you please. I am yours," said Coloratura. Taichi sighs. "Fine but are you willing to share? After all, there are my 4 girls," said Taichi. "Applejack said she will discuss with others but now, time for me to surrender my heart, body and soul to you," said Coloratura as she kisses him. Taichi chuckles.

Applejack puts the pregnancy test inside a paper cup that filled with her urine. 'My period is late, I have nausea every morning and my urge for food is getting stronger' think Applejack.

"Fine, Rara. Time to claim you," said Taichi as he rubs her breast. She moans. Taichi sucks her nipple as she moans again. While sucking her nipple, Taichi moves his left hand towards her pussy and played with her clitoris. She moans again. "Looks like your other mouth is hungry," said Taichi as Coloratura blushes. Taichi smirks as he pushes her to the table and spread her legs wide. He licks her pussy as she moans again. He licks her pussy lips. Coloratura moans loudly, feeling his tongue hits her clit. He opens her pussy lips and licks her inside, causing her to climax. He aims his cock to her entrance and pushes it in. Coloratura moans again, feeling the pain of his cock spread her vagina and loosing her virginity. He pushes his cock until it hits her depth.

While waiting for Coloratura to adjust her size, Taichi sucks her left breast again. She moans loudly. He starts pounding her as she moans again. His thick member pulsed as it was snugly crammed inside her needy hole. The heat of his shaft seemed to sear her tunnel as it gripped around it needily. Her breast bounces with each thrust. His rock-hard cock suddenly flexed and twitched as he pumped volleys of his thick virile seed into her fertile womb. Coloratura moans as she unleashes her cums, wetting his cock.

Rarity and Fluttershy rush in as they look around. Fluttershy sits on the chair as she sees a pregnancy test box. She picks up slowly. 'Now to think about it, my period is late and I have nausea every morning' thinks Fluttershty as she picks one of the box and puts it inside her skirt pocket.

Coloratura wraps herself with a towel and walks out. She sees Applejack sits at the chair, facing a cup of her urine with pregnancy stick in it. "So, who is the father?" asked Coloratura. "The one you have sex with," said Applejack. Coloratura smiles as she sits beside her. "Don't worry, Applejack. If it works, our child will be best friends like us," said Coloratura.

Rarity looks at Taichi that cleans the table. "I don't know you open a spa, darling," said Rarity. "It's a mini spa and I tend to find someone to handle it," said Taichi. Rarity smiles as she walks towards him and hugs him from behind. "Sorry Darling, but I'm pretty sure to represent the whole female student in CHS that we trust our body to you," said Rarity. "What if I betray your trust? What if I can't control my lust?" asked Taichi. Rarity smirk. "Then, our womb is yours to do as you wish," said Rarity. "Please don't joke about that," said Taichi.

Fleur walks in and look around. 'I wonder where he is' thinks Fleur. Applejack and Coloratura walk out, fully clothed. "Rara, that's dangerous. What about your carrier?" asked Applejack. "According to my manager, after my tour, I will be rest in a long period before recording new album. So, no problem," said Coloratura.

Rarity rubs herself on his back. "Tai, how about for once you let your lust control you? We don't mind offering our body to you," said Rarity. "Rarity, stop joking," said Taichi. "I'm not. I know you're not the kind of person that enjoy sleeping around but you should let your lust run wild once in a while," said Rarity. "I don't want to take that risk," said Taichi. "Risk of what? Sexual diseases are impossible and not exist here," said Rarity. "What about pregnancy? AJ and Shy don't mind since they are my girlfriends but you have Spike. Won't he mind if you get pregnant by me?" asked Taichi. Before Raroty could answer, the door opens and Fleur walks in. "Tai? You're in there?" asked Fleur. "I'm here, Fleur. Anything you need?" asked Taichi. Fleur looks at Taichi that still wearing blue singlet and yellow short while Rarity is in her purple bra and panties. "The rumors are true. You did make a spa," said Fleur. "It just a mini spa, Fleur. It only has sauna, massage room and hot spring. No mud bath," explained Taichi. "How did you make hot spring in hostel room on the third floor?" asked Rarity. "It's just an imitation only. I don't think Canterlot has one you know," said Taichi. "Can I try it?" asked Fleur. "Sure. Just change your clothes at the main door," said Taichi. Rarity smirks. "Come on Fleur, we have a date with this hot stuff," said Rarity as both of them walk out. Taichi sighs. "Why me?" muttered Taichi.

Rainbow Dash and Flitter arrive at the room. "Where is he?" asked Rainbow. "If you're looking for Tai, he's in the spa with Rarity and Fleur." Rainbow Dash and Flitter look at Applejack and Coloratura. "Wait, we have s spa?" asked Rainbow, shocked. "Yeah, Tai renovate one of the unused room," said Coloratura. Rainbow Dash smirks. "Well then Flitter, time to attack him where his weakness is," said Rainbow. "Wait your turn, Rainbow. Rarity and Fleur are in there," said Applejack.

Rarity moans as Taichi massages her back. Fleur looks at Taichi and Rarity. "Wow, you are talented in everything," said Fleur. "Not everything. There are things I still learning," said Taichi. Fleur smiles. "Yeah, learning to trust," said Fleur. Taichi looks at Fleur that sighs. "I really envy you girls. CHS has a teen prodigy who is a babe magnet and yet only stick with 3 girls," said Fleur. "I'm not that kind of male that enjoy having sex with every women in the school," said Taichi. "Remind me of one male student in CPA that also a teen prodigy but he is anti social and always spend most of his time inside his lab," said Fleur. "Really? What is he look like?" asked Rarity. "Messy blonde hair with blue eyes. Same body size as Taichi. He has blueish black and white stripes watch on his wrist," explained Fleur. Taichi stops. 'Matt. He's in CPA?' thought Taichi. "Tai, is something wrong?" Taichi looks at Rarity. "Nope. Nothing. Don't worry about it," said Taichi as he continues his massage as Rarity moans again.

Dean Cadence walks out from her pink car and looks towards the hostel. She smiles.

Rarity and Fleur walk out from the door, fully freshed. "Thanks a lot, Tai. Now I can easily focus on my modelling," said Fleur. "And I can make any elegant dress," said Rarity. "Try not to tell anyone about this mini spa. I don't want any publicity," said Taichi. "Come on Tai, you give the best service," said Fleur. "I don't care. I don't want any publicity," said Taichi. Rarity sighs. "Fine but you owe me," said Rarity as she walks away. Fleur looks at Taichi. "See you next month, Tai. Can't wait for that massage of yours," said Fleur as she winks seductively before walks away. Taichi sighs. "Why me?" asked Taichi.

Dean Cadence walks in and looks around. Rarity and Fleur walk out, chatting. Fleur looks up and sees Dean Cadence. "Miss Cadence, what are you doing here?" asked Fleur. "I need to find Mr. Kamiya. There is a problem with my make up artist," said Dean Cadence. "He's in the mini spa room," said Rarity. Taichi walks out with a yawn. 'Why Matt is in CPA instead of CHS? What happen?" wondered Taichi. "Taichi." Taichi looks at Dean Cadence, Rarity and Fleur. "I need your help. My make up artist had an accident and now is in hospital. Can you help me with my wedding preparation?" asked Dean Cadence.

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Before that, a trailer about new story that i am working on**

 _After the destruction of the Equestria caused by the battle between Princess of Sun and the Princess of the Night, all ponies, griffon and dragons are turned into human and living normal lives on Earth._

 _But being possessed by Nightmare power, Princess of the Night chooses 6 teenagers to be her Nightmare warriors to attack Princess of the Sun._

 _[Sunset Shimmer, Lightning Dust, Gilda, Little Strongheart, Trixie and Coco Pummel stand and bow in front of Nightmare Moon]_

 _Princess of the Sun calls 6 teenagers to help her face the Nightmare warriors._

 _[Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stand in front of Princess Celestia]_

 **That's all for the teaser**


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Shining Armor and Dean Cadence share a kiss in front of the priest witnessed by Principal Celestia, VP Luna, Mane 7, CMC and Shining Armor's parent and relatives. Taichi stands at the door, looking at the newly wed.

At the reception,

Behind the stage, Taichi, Spike, Soarin and Cheese Sandwich make their final check on their musical instrument. Sweetie Belle rushes towards them, wearing a white and pink gown with pink ribbon tied on her back. "Tai, I want to sing too," said Sweetie Belle. "Sure. Come on," said Taichi.

The audiences look at Sweetie Belle and Taichi's band on stage.

We got some time to share,the sun is everywhere  
Take my hand, let's do it together  
Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance  
It's gonna last forever and ever

We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done  
Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah!  
And all together now,we're gonna show you how  
We do it right

Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun  
Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last

Now we're breaking free,everyone can see  
It's our time,we're groovin' together  
Shop until we drop, no we never stop  
Summer fun, we're havin' a party

All we want is the best (uh oh),don't need any regrets(uh oh)  
. . .no  
Being with my friends means the world to me  
Let's do it like

Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun  
Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last (yeah yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow (yeah,yeah)  
(the sweet smell of success)

Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun  
Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah,yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last

The audiences clap their hands as the Mane 7 scream in johy as the band walk down from the stage.

Behind the stage, Sweetie Belle hugs Taichi's right hand. "I made it. I sing on a stage," said Sweetie Belle. "Good job Sweetie Belle. I'm proud of you," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle smiles beamly. "Come on, let's head back to the table. I'm pretty sure all of us are hungry," said Taichi as Sweetie Belle giggles.

Late at night, Dean Cadence walks towards Taichi that sits outside, looking at the moon. "Something bothering you?" asked Dean Cadence. Taichi glances towards Dean Cadence that still wearing her white wedding dress that shows the curve of her breast. "Just looking at the beauty of the night. Aren't you gonna join with your new husband?" asked Taichi. "I will. Right now, just want to thank you for making this wonderful dress," said Dean Cadence. "Just delivering what my client wants," said Taichi. "And thank you for the 'fun' we had. Even through it is just one night stand but I won't forget it," said Dean Cadence. Taichi smiles. "Hopefully it satisfy your lust because I don't intend of repeating it," said Taichi. "It is satisfying to the max," said Dean Cadence as she stands up and walks away. Taichi smiles. Dean Cadence stops and turns towards Taichi. "There is something I need to confess, Mr. Kamiya. At that time when we have our 'fun', I was ovulating. And my period should have come last week," said Dean Cadence as she walks away. Taichi still looking at the moon as the Dean Cadence's word sink in. "Wait, what?" asked Taichi.

Behind the wall near them, Shining Armor narrows his eyes as he glares towards Taichi that turns his back to look at the moon. 'You will pay for that, Taichi Kamiya. I swear' thought Shining as he grits his teeth.

 **Uh Oh, Shining already find out. What would he do to the hero? How does that effect Shining and Cadence's marriage?**


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Taichi takes a final look at 5 multicolor crystal swords; red, blue, green, orange and pink inside a rock made cupboard before he closes the door. 'One day, this great power will be need when the evil strikes' thought Taichi. He walks towards the window and looks at the sky. 'I feel that an unfanthomable menace is approaching this place. It's not from Sombra or Tirek' thought Taichi.

Somewhere in space, a red blackish comet flies towards Milky Way Galaxy

The next day, Twilight Sparkle stands at the main door, looking at the students that walk in. She looks at Taichi that rides on his solar skateboard towards her. Taichi makes a stop in front of the stairs as he picks up the skateboard and walks towards the door. "Taichi." Taichi looks at Twilight Sparkle. "Can we talk?" asked Twilight. "The school is almost start, you know," said Taichi. "After school," said Twilight.

Recess time, the Mane 7 gather on the table near the window. Rarity looks at Applejack. "Where is Tai?" asked Rarity. "I'm not sure. He just disappears after the class," said Applejack. "Really darling, what's on his mind anyway?" asked Rarity. "Can't it be?" The rest of Mane 7 looks at Fluttershy. "Go on Shy, say it," said Sunset. "Can't it be that he's leaving CHS? He's leaving all of us?" asked Fluttershy. The Mane 7 looks at each other.

Taichi leans against the tree, eating chicken sandwich. 'Is there anymore powerful enemy beside Sombra and Tirek?' thought Taichi.

*Dream Sequence*

Taichi stands in front of a shadow figure. "You will face stronger enemy than before so you need to train more so you will get stronger," said the shadow. "I never abandon training, don't worry," said Taichi. "You need different kind of training so you can upgrade yourself," said the shadow. "What kind of training you have in mind?" asked Taichi. "Don't worry. Starswirl will help you with that," said the shadow. Taichi nods. "Remember, if you confront it as you are now, your life will be forfeit," said the shadow.

*End Dream Sequence*

Taichi glances towards his red bluish mini super computer/morpher/cellphone. 'Will the enemy wait until I complete that different kind of training to attack?' wondered Taichi as he looks up.

In space, a red blackish comet flies towards the Earth and suddenly disappear.

After the final class end, Taichi stands up and walks towards the door but Twilight Sparkle grabs his hand. "We need to talk," said Twilight, stern. Taichi looks at the purple egghead. "Then talk," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle pulls his hand towards the door. "I have someplace where we can discuss," said Twilight.

Inside Taichi's room, an alarm beeps loudly as Airazor opens her eyes and flies towards the window.

Twilight Sparkle pulls him towards the empty room and lock the door. Taichi looks around. "Of all the place, you want to talk here?" asked Taichi. "Yeah since the topic we'll discussing about your access to our body," said Twilight. "Why? You're starting to regret it?" asked Taichi. "The only regret I feel is I didn't act sooner," said Twilight. Before Taichi could ask, the ground shaking and explosion are heard. Taichi runs towards the window and sees a robot that has a triple cannon on its head attacking the buildings. He shocks. 'Imperialzer' thinks Taichi. "We'll discuss about it later," said Taichi as he jumps out the window.

The robot fires its shoulder cannon towards the buildings. Taichi jumps and kicks its body. The robot falls a few steps backwards. Taichi lands in front of the robot and glares towards it. The robot AKA Imperialzer walks towards Taichi that lures towards it. Taichi jumps and kicks its upper body. The Imperialzer walks back a few steps. Taichi kicks again but the Imperialzer blocks with its right hand. The Imperialzer punches Taichi to the ground and lifts its right leg to kick his upper body as Taichi flies back and hits the ground. Taichi groans as he wakes up slowly. 'I forgot he has a body if a tank' thinks Taichi.

The Mane 7 with new arrival Twilight Sparkle watch the battle as the Imperialzer fires its shoulder cannon towards Taichi that blocks every single attacks. "What is that thing?" asked Rarity. "I don't know, Rarity. By the looks of it, it can cause destructive towards this place," said Twilight.

The Imperialzer fires its triple cannon towards Taichi. Taichi spread his wings and flips the end of the wings on the front to cover him. The yellow beam hits the wings and explodes as Taichi flies back and hits the ground. He groans again. 'That laser' thinks Taichi.

Rainbow Dash grips both of his hands as she rushes towards the door. "What are you going to do?" asked Rarity. Rainbow Dash stops. "Help him of course. I can't stand letting him fight that robot alone," said Rainbow. "What makes you think our powers can harm that robot?" asked Twilight. "Better than sits here doing nothing," said Rainbow.

Taichi stands up and focus his powers on his right hand and fires towards the Imperialzer. It hits the left shoulders and explodes. Taichi pants heavily. 'Just a small dent' thinks Taichi. The Imperialzer's shoulder suddenly recover as it walks towards him. Taichi pulls out a lightsaber from his left waist and slashes it right arm as it falls to the ground. 'If it is the same Imperialzer….' trailed Taichi. The right arm suddenly changed into the sword and reattach to the limb. 'This is not good' think Taichi.

Rainbow Dash arrives and sees the Imperialzer and Taichi sword-saber fighting. "If you think I would let you destroy this place, you're wrong!" yelled Rainbow as she puts her right hand up. "Element up! Loyalty Sword!" yelled Rainbow.

Taichi blocks another sword attack as the Imperialzer fires its shoulder cannon and hits Taichi's body, making him flies towards another building and crash on it. Taichi groans again. 'This is never good' thinks Taichi.

Above the CHS roof, Applejack aims the Imperialzer with her multiweapon robot. 'I won't let you kill him' thinks Applejack as she pulls the trigger to her gun that connected to the robot as it fires all the weapon towards the Imperialzer

Rainbow Dash jumps and slashes the right arm that has a sword at the same time the multicolour beams hits the upper body. It explodes, leaving the lower body and legs. Rainbow Dash stands in front of Taichi that sill in ground. "You should ask for help on this one, Tai," said Rainbow. Taichi stands up slowly but he falls back to the ground, fainted. Rainbow Dash shocks. "Tai!" yelled Rainbow. The lower body and legs moves towards Rainbow Dash as she looks back. "That thing still can move?" asked Rainbow, shocked. Twilight Sparkle appears in front of Rainbow Dash and fires the pink beam towards the lower body and legs, destroying it. She looks at Rainbow Dash. "Let's bring him to the hospital to check any injures," said Twilight. "You got it," said Rainbow as she picks Taichi and flies towards the hospital. Twilight Sparkle sighs.

 **What is going to happen? Who send the robot Imperialzer? Stay tuned**


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Taichi opens his eyes and looks around. 'I am in hospital' thinks Taichi as he looks at his wounded injuries. "How am I going to fight and defeat an enemy that has a skin of a tank?' thinks Taichi as he moves his right hand to feel it can't be moved. He looks at his right side and sees Applejack sleeps while holding his hand. He looks at his right side and sees Fluttershy sleeps while holding his hand. 'That shadow guy is right. I must use that different way of training so I can survive while protecting them' thinks Taichi as he slips his hands slowly, pulls out the tubes from his arms.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sit at the table inside meeting room. "That robot, not only just Taichi was helpless against it, even Rainbow and Applejack wasn't able to finish it off," said Rarity. Twilight Sparkle stands up. "Sunset Shimmer and I will analyse that robot and figures how to countermeasure it," said Twilight as Sunset Shimmer nods. "If you find the way to fight and defeat it, inform us. We can use his hologram room to train," said Rainbow as Rarity nods.

Taichi sits in front of his computer, typing on his keyboard as the screen analyse the Imperialzer. Starswirl appears beside Taichi. "You should have rest," said Starswirl. "With that kind of enemy, I can't afford to rest," said Taichi, still typing on his computer. "You shouldn't have force yourself. Your body need a rest," said Starwirl. "I will find time to rest between classes and after I have done my training," said Taichi.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer walk towards Taichi's room when they heard a quarrel. Both of them stop to listen. "Listen Starswirl, I already have my hands enough with Sombra and Tirek. With new enemy arrive, I have no choice but to push myself to the limits." Twilight Sparkle opens the door slowly and sees Taichi at his computer with Starswirl stands beside him. "What do you mean by new enemy?" asked Starswirl. "Whoever sends that Imperialzer is stronger than both Sombra and Tirek. Now that enemy knows I barely win against the Imperialzer, he or she will send more just to wipe me out along with the Earth and as Earth Defenders, I won't allowed that to happen," said Taichi. "Even it means loosing your life in the process?" asked Starswirl. "Even I have to sacrifice myself so the Earth and people inside it are safe. So that my love ones are safe. I will do it," argue Taichi. Twilight Sparkle walks towards Taichi and slaps him on the face. "What makes you think we will allow you to do that?" asked Twilight, angry. Taichi looks at Twilight Sparkle that glares towards him as Sunset Shimmer walks in. "What makes you think that we will be just sit here doing nothing while you risk your life protecting us?" asked Twilight, angry. Sunset Shimmer looks at Twilight Sparkle. "If you think we're gonna let that happen, you're sadly mistaken," said Twilight. She looks at Starswirl. "Whatever you're planning on training him using that upgrade method, count us in. The 7 of us will endure any training you throw at us," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looks at Twilight Sparkle. "All 7 of us? You, me, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack?" asked Sunset. "No. I will handle that training alone," said Taichi. "Like Tartarus you will," argued Twilight. Taichi looks at Twilight Sparkle, sternly. "No. I let you handle training to face armies of King Sombra and Lord Tirek but this kind of training I must handle it alone," said Taichi, calm but stern. Twilight Sparkle opens her mouth to argue but Sunset Shimmer puts her hands on her best friend's shoulder. The bacon haired girl looks at Taichi. "Why you want to handle it on your own? Why you don't want us to help?" asked Sunset. "Giri." Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer looks at Applejack hologram. "Giri?" asked Sunset. "It's a Japanese words meaning burden hardest to bear," said hologram Applejack. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "Is being Earth Defenders that hard?" asked Sunset. "One cannot think of victory without also considering the opposite." Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Taichi look at Starswirl. "And thinking of defeat distract the mind from what must be done in order to win," said Starswirl. He looks at Taichi. "For he who desserts his obligation is already defeat," said Starswirl. "If you thinking that I dessert my obligation as Earth Defenders…" "You never dessert that obligation. In fact, you take that way too serious," said Starswirl, cutting Taichi's words. "People lives are at stake. You should understand that," said Taichi. Sunset Shimmer looks at Taichi that walks towards the door, angrily.

In the darkness lair, King Sombra stands up. "Time to unleash the darkness towards the sun," said King Sombra.

Taichi walks angrily towards the forest and sits under the tree. "Seriously, here I am facing enemies to protect the Earth and yet Starswirl dares to say that I'm negelecting my duty as Earth Defenders," muttered Taichi.

Principal Celestia sees Taichi under the tree as she walks towards him.

Taichi leans himself against the tree. 'No one understand the burden being Earth Defenders like I do and they never will' thinks Taichi. "It is really fun looking at the sky, playing at the beach or river." Taichi looks at Principal Celestia that sits beside him. He looks back at the sky. "Yeah, it is a peace in the mind when you look at the nature," said Taichi. Principal Celestia smiles. "Sometimes, it is best not to overthink about it," said Principal Celestia. Taichi looks at the principal of CHS. "When you're overthink of something, it makes you forget why you took the burden in the first place," said Principal Celestia. Taichi sighs.

Applejack and Fluttershy walk out from the door as they look around. Fluttershy sees Taichi and Principal Celestia sit near the river as she walks towards them, followed by Applejack.

Principal Celestia smiles. "But when you make the burden you're carrying as responsible, when you feel the task that only you can handle it, you won't feel the pain anymore," said Principal Celestia. Taichi looks up in the sky. "Maybe because my pain is the reason I carry that burden," said Taichi. Principal Celestia looks at Taichi that stands up. She smiles. "Sometimes, pain can be lessen when you're not the only one carrying the burden," said Principal Celestia. Taichi stops, not looking at the principal. "In my case, I rather carried it alone," said Taichi as he walks away.

Applejack and Fluttershy look at Taichi that walks towards the hostel. 'What in tarnation is his burden that he wants to carry it on his own' thinks Applejack.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot look at Taichi that walks in. "Ah, the person I want to see," said Spitfire as Taichi looks up. "Hey Spitfire, Fleetfoot," said Taichi. Spitfire handles him a paper. "Next week is final between CHS and Griffon High. I want you to be in the team," said Spitfire. Taichi looks at the paper that shows the list of the Wonderbolt players. "I manage to study the tactics both Griffon High and CHS. To defeat Griffon Wall, you need speed," said Taichi. Spitfire sighs. "Beside Rainbow Dash, I'm not sure our players can match the speed you need," said Spitfire. Taichi smiles. "Don't worry, after school, I will show you my analysis and maybe you can plan your tactics according to the info," said Taichi. Spitfire nods.

After school, the Wonderbolts look at the screen that shows the Griffon High's match. Taichi stands at the wall near the door. The shows end as Spitfire walks to the front. "As all of you can see, we only have less than 5 seconds before the Griffon Wall are formed so we need players that has enough speed to beat the wall," said Spitfire. Taichi walks slowly towards the door. "This is the top 11. We'll be playing formation 5-2-3. Surprise will be the goal keeper. The defenders will be Fleetfoot, Vapor Trail, Sky Stinger, Soarin and Angel Wings. The Midfielder will be me and Cloudchaser. The Striker will be Rainbow Dash, Flitter and Taichi Kamiya," said Spitfire as Taichi stops on his track.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry For The Delay**

CHAPTER 44

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer walk towards their room but in Twilight's mind still playing what hologram Applejack said

*Flashback*

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer look at hologram Applejack. "His sister's death is the main reason but there are few reason why he becomes Earth Protector," said hologram Applejack. "Can you tell us about it?" asked Sunset. "I can tell you just brief. You have to ask him yourself about that," said hologram. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer nod. "When Sombra spread his darkness into his world, his friends leave him, his lover betray him and everything around him treat him like a garbage and dangerous disease," said hologram Applejack as both Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer shock. "That's horrible," said Sunset. "His teammates that fight alongside with him perish in the battle," said hologram Applejack. "That could be reason why he handles everything alone. Why he pushes himself beyond his limits," said Sunset

*End Flashback*

Twilight Sparkle grips her hands. 'If he thinks we're going to let that happen, he's sadly mistaken' thinks Twilight.

Taichi looks at the field where hologram Griffon High team are position. 'We need more than just speed to defeat Griffon High but I never try facing Griffon Wall so I wonder how strong that wall is' thinks Taichi. "Tai, heads up!" Taichi looks up and sees the ball coming towards him. He jumps, spins his body and kicks the ball hard. The ball moves pass the Griffon Wall and hits the back of the net. Taichi looks at Spitfire, Rainbow Dash and Flitter that run towards him. "Sorry Spits, I guess my mind was elsewhere," said Taichi as he smiles sheepishly. "You sure you're okay?" asked Rainbow. Taichi nods.

At night, Taichi stands at the clear area as Starwirl appears beside him. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie look at Taichi that closes his eyes as his wings spread on his back and his orange aura surrounds him. Suddenly his aura bursts as his pair of wings change to 4 pairs of wings. Mane 7 looks in awe. Taichi grips his hand and punch the ground, creating a wave towards the rock. He pants heavily as his 4 pair of wings disappear. Applejack and Fluttershy run towards Taichi, follows by others. Taichi grips his hands. 'It is still not enough. I need to train more. I need to push myself' thinks Taichi as he closes his eyes again. Fluttershy looks at him, sadly. 'Tai' thinks Fluttershy. His aura burst again and his 4 pair of wings appear. 'I need to maintain it' thinks Taichi. Few minutes later, the 4 pair of wings disappear and Taichi falls to the ground, fainted. Starswirl sighs. "He's not fully recover and yet he wants to start the intensive training," said Starswirl. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "It is all because of his burden. He carries it himself alone," said Twilight.

The next day, Taichi sits on the ground at the clear area, meditating. Twilight Sparkle walks towards him slowly. "What is it?" asked Taichi, with his eyes still close. "We still have one conversation left," said Twilight. "Can we do it another time?" asked Taichi. "Well, since you'll disappear everytime either go practice with Wonderbolts or do intensive training, so now it is a good time," said Twilight. Taichi chuckles. "You won't let me meditate in peace huh," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle sits in front of him. "Why carry the burden alone, Tai?" asked Twilight. Taichi open his eyes. "Is being Earth Defenders force you to carry that burden?" asked Twilight. Taichi sighs.

"Come on AJ, can't you do it quickly?" Taichi and Twilight Sparkle look at Applejack that tries to start a fire with 2 woods as Rainbow Dash stands beside her. In front of them is a fireplace with small woods enough to make a fire. "I'm trying but the woods are wet," said Applejack. Taichi sighs as he narrows his eyes towards the fireplace and fires a red beam. The beam hits the woods thus creating the fire. Rainbow Dash looks in awe as Applejack looks at her boyfriend. "You could have warn us," said Applejack. Taichi chuckles. Twilight Sparkle looks at him. "You didn't answer my question, Tai," said Twilight. Taichi stands up. "Ask me again when you witness your family been killed in front of you, your friends turn their back away from you and you killed your sibing that been possessed by darkness," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle just watches Taichi walks towards Applejack.

That night, Taichi in his 4 pair of wings face another shadow as the Mane 7 train with their Harmony weapon. Twilight Sparkle glances towards Taichi that sword-fighting with the shadow. 'Was your burden really hard that you decide to carry on your own and refuse any help from us' wonders Twilight. "Twi, heads up!" Twilight looks up and sees a root lures towards her. Rainbow Dash lands in front of her and slashes the root into two. "Twilight, stay focus. We're in the middle of our training," said Rainbow.

The shadow swings the sword towards Taichi repeatedly as Taichi avoids it. 'I must get stronger so I can win any battle. I will get stronger for the sake of my love ones. I WILL GET STRONGER!' think Taichi. Suddenly he feels a burst inside his head as his eyes becomes full brown with black dot in the middle. The shadow fires his multiple beams from its back as Taichi avoids it real fast. Taichi narrow his eyes. 'Time to end this battle' thinks Taichi as he deflects the shadow's sword with his left sword while he slashes the torse with his right sword. The shadow roars and disappears. Taichi's 4 pair of wings disappear as he falls to thr ground. Fluttershy looks at Starswirl that appears beside the fainted Earth Defender. "Is he okay?" asked Fluttershy. "He just fainted. He just need some rest," said Starswirl. "Which we all know he won't do that," said Twilight. "I'll leave him to you," said Starswirl as he disappears. Sunset Shimmer looks at her bookworm best friend. "So, what's your plan?" asked Sunset. "Simple, we help him rest by distract him. But we need clothes like bunny suit," said Twilight. Rarity smirks. "I believe I do have bunny suit in my house but I'm not sure it suits his taste," said Rarity. Rainbow Dash smirks. "I'll ask him after the final match," said Rainbow.

2 weeks later, Spitfire stands in front of Taichi and the Wonderbolts, fully dressed in jersy and shorts. "Okay listen up. This is the time we defeat Griffin High. I don't want any of you making any mistake that can cost us to get our butt kick again. Understand?!" yelled Spitfire. "Yes Maam!" yelled the Wonderbolts. Spitfire looks at Taichi that nods. "Well then, let's go and win the cup!" yelled Spitfire as the Wonderbolts roar as they jog towards the field. Taichi sighs. 'Its showtime' think Taichi as he walks towards the field.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity and Pinkie Pie sit at the stadium chair, looking at the field. "The game is about to start. Oh I can't wait," said Pinkie. "Where's Applejack and Fluttershy? They should be here by now," said Rarity. "They're on the way, Rarity," said Sunset. "Hope they can get here faster because the game is about to start," said Rarity.

Taichi takes a deep breath as he looks at Griffon High players. Rainbow Dash looks at him. "You're ready, Tai?" asked Rainbow. Taichi smirks. "Oh yeah, time to nuke them," said Taichi as he grins. Rainbow Dash grins back. Referee blows the whistle as Flitter passes the ball to Rainbow Dash. Taichi runs towards the goal post.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

Taichi takes a deep breath as he looks at Griffon High players. Rainbow Dash looks at him. "You're ready, Tai?" asked Rainbow. Taichi smirks. "Oh yeah, time to nuke them," said Taichi as he grins. Rainbow Dash grins back. Referee blows the whistle as Flitter passes the ball to Rainbow Dash. Taichi runs towards the goal post. The Griffon High defenders starting to move towards the goal area to form Griffon Wall. Rainbow Dash looks at Taichi that run past one of the defenders as she kicks the ball high. Griffon High goalie rushes towards the front, trying to intercept the ball. Taichi jumps and heads the ball towards the goal.

CHS students scream in joy as the ball hits Griffon High's goal net. Pinkie Pie jumps repeatedly. "We score a goal! We score a goal!" yelled Pinkie. Applejack and Fluttershy sit down beside Twilight Sparkle. "Sorry we're late, sugarcube," said Applejack. "Don't worry, CHS is already has its first goal," said Pinkie. "But we can't look down to Griffon High since they won this championship every year," said Twilight. Applejack looks at the field.

Above space, a small purplish black sunspot appears on the sun.

Wonderbolts pant heavily. Taichi looks at the scoreboard. He sighs. 'Almost end of first half. We might need to double our efforts but since all of us are almost run out of stamina, we really need a miracle' thinks Taichi. The referee blows the whistle, telling that the first half is over. The wonderbolts walk towards the changing room.

Spitfire sighs as she looks at her teammates that pants heavily. Taichi leans against the wall. "We're really need a miracle to win this battle. Even we manage to make few changes, we don't have enough energy to fight back and score another goal. Not to mention their Griffon Wall is hard to penetrate," said Spitfire. Taichi sighs. "We have to change the player and the strategy," said Taichi. "We used all our strategies and only a few works but in a short while," said Spitfire. "We're going to play defense but we will counter attack when we have the chance," said Taichi. "If we have the chance," said Vapor Trail. Taichi smirks. "Subtitute Vapor Trail with Thunderlane, Sky Stinger with Rumble and Angel Wings with Scoolatoo. The tactic, Spitfire, Couldchaser and Soarin will be on defense. Rumble and Flitter will be midfielder," said Taichi. "Why we need to put Wonderolt Reserve inside first 11?" asked Spitfire. "Because I train them personally and the Griffon High won't expect that," said Taichi. Spitfire sighs. "Fine, we'll follow your plan, for now," said Spitfire.

Rarity looks at Applejack and Fluttershy. "Why are you late?" asked Rarity. "We just visit the nurse for check up," said Applejack. "What is the result?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy smiles as she puts her left hand on her lower abdomen. "Let just say the junior will be here in 7 month's time," said Applejack as Rarity squeals happily.

Rainbow Dash stands beside Taichi that drinks the water. "Can we win, Tai?" asked Rainbow. "We have to. At least it is something the future Wonderbolts will remember and willing to become champion again," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash smiles. "I understand. After all, we need to show them how awesome we are," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. Soarin walks towards them. "Come on, second half is about to start," said Soarin.

Sunset Shimmer looks at the Wonderbolts and the Griffon High walk to the field and take their position. "The second half is about to start," said Sunset. The rest of Mane 7 looks back towards the field.

The referee blows the whistle as the Griffon High players begin to advance towards Wonderbolt's goal post. Taichi rushes towards the player that holds the ball and slides the ball away as Rainbow Dash holds the ball and start dribbles towards Griffon High's goal post. Taichi runs alongside Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looks to the front and sees Scoolatoo slips past Griffon High's defenders. She kicks the ball high. Scoolatoo jumps but Griffon High goalkeeper catches the ball.

"Whoah, Scoolatoo almost have it," said Pinkie. "Don't worry, Tai knows what to do," said Sunset. Applejack looks at the field where Griffon High players launch the counter attack.

Taichi runs alongside Rumble. The Griffon High player gives the ball high. Taichi jumps high and heads the ball towards Rumble that kicks the ball to Rainbow Dash. Taichi lands and runs towards Griffon High goal post. 'We have to get one goal to equalize' thinks Taichi. Rainbow Dash kicks the ball towards Flitter that jumps and heads the ball towards the goal post. Griffon High goal keeper tries to push the ball away but failed as it hits the net.

CHS Students screams in joy again. "Whoah, they really struggle to get that goal," said Sunset. Applejack sighs. 'Tai, please hang on' thinks Applejack.

Taichi stops the high ball with his chest as he kicks the ball towards Flitter. Flitter dribbles the ball towards the Griffon High goal post. Taichi follows Flitter from behind. Flitter passes the ball to Rainbow Dash. Taichi runs past Flitter towards the goal post. Rainbow Dash makes a cross ball towards Taichi. One of the Griffon High defenders slides down and hits Taichi's leg as he falls down hard.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie gasp in horror

The referee blows the whistle, runs towards the Griffon High defender and shows her the red card. Rainbow Dash rushes towards Taichi that wakes up slowly. "Tai, you're okay?" asked Rainbow. Flitter gasps, seeing red blood flows from his leg. "Tai, you're hurt. We better call the medic," said Flitter. "No!" Rainbow Dash and Flitter look at Taichi that stands up slowly, wincing in pain. "You can't play with that injured leg," said Rainbow. Taichi looks up in the scoreboard and sees only 10 seconds before the match is over. "I won't give up," said Taichi. The referee puts the ball near the goal line as Taichi walks slowly towards the ball. He narrows his eyes towards the Griffon Wall as he smirks. 'Let see how good they can handle curve ball' thinks Taichi as he kicks the ball. The ball flies pass the Griffon Wall, makes a turning curve towards the right and hits the net.

The CHS students screams in joy as the referee blows the final whistle. "We did it! We won the Championship!" yelled Pinkie.

The Wonderbolts hug each other as Spitfire looks at Taichi that walks slowly towards the changing room. 'Thanks. I was wrong about you' thinks Spitfire. Flitter and Rainbow Dash look at Taichi that sits on the bench. "You're still okay?" asked Flitter. "Just let me take my breath first," said Taichi. "Okay everyone, come on, let's celebrate at Sugarcube Corner," said Spitfire as the Wonderbolts cheer and walk towards the exit. Taichi stands up slowly and walks towards the door. Suddenly he faints and lost conscious. Flitter and Rainbow Dash rush towards Taichi. "Tai!" yelled Rainbow Dash and Flitter.

Sunset Shimmer picks up her phone. "Hey Rainbow,"greet Sunset Shimmer. The others look at Sunset Shimmer that shock. "What? Tai faint?" asked Sunset.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

The Mane 7, Flitter and Cloudchaser stand besides sleeping Taichi. "He's struggle with everything," said Sunset. "What can we do to help him?" asked Flitter. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "We need something that can distract him," said Twilight. Rarity smiles evilly. "Maybe it is time he faces his fears," said Rarity. The others look at Rarity. "What fear?" asked Flitter. "Good idea, Rarity. Since tomorrow is Sunday, so we can have all night 'fun' with him," said Rainbow. "What fear?" asked Flitter. "Well then, Pinkie and I will decorate his room according to the theme," said Rarity as Pinkie smiles brightly. "We will be handling any technology that help us achieving this mission," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looks at Applejack and Fluttershy. "Anything that we should know about?" asked Sunset. Aplejack shrugs. "Don't touch his orange cupboard. That's where he puts all his invention, both mechanical and chemical," said Fluttershy. "What kind of chemical is he making?" asked Twilight. "I am not sure," said Fluttershy. "It's a bimbo pills." Mane 7, Flitter and Coudchaser look at new awaken Taichi as he leans against the wall. "Ooh," said Pinkie. She leans towards Twilight Sparkle. "What is bimbo anyway?" whispered Pinkie. "An attractive but empty-headed young woman, especially one perceived as a willing sex object," explained Twilight. "But with this pill, you won't be empty headed but ovulating and fertile instead," explained Taichi. "That means any sexual penetration that end with cumming inside will result on pregnancy," said Sunset. "We'll having that pill later. For tonight, we just going to have a 'fun' party," said Twilight as she smirks. Taichi sighs.

Above space, Airazor flies towards the sun. It stops and looks at the sun, recording the sunspots that spread.

Back to the hospital,

"You girls already have your boyfriend that you love so much. Why don't you do it with them?" asked Taichi. "I don't have a boyfriend," said Sunset as Flitter and Cloudchaser nod. "I am yours to do as you wish," said Applejack as Fluttershy nods. "Yes Tai, we do have our boyfriend and we love them very much but we always held special place in our heart for you," said Twilight. Applejack hugs Taichi's left arm and Fluttershy hugs his right arm.

That night, Taichi and Rainbow Dash play Equestria Fighters. Rarity paints her nail. Twilight Sparkle reads a book as Sunset Shimmer plays with her cellphone. Applejack sits beside her boyfriend, looking at the TV screen. Fluttershy writes on her book. Pinkie Pie lies down facing her laptop. "Status update. Okie Dokie Lokie," said Pinkie as she types on her laptop. Taichi chuckles. Rainbow Dash groans again as her chosen fighter been defeated. "I can't never beat you, Tai," said Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "I know," said Taichi. Rainbow Dash smirks as she pulls out her shirt, showing her cyan blue bra that cover her breast. Taichi sighs as Rainbow Dash picks up the controller. "You sure enjoy cheating, are you?" asked Taichi. "I hate loosing," hissed Rainbow as she picks light plum unicorn. Taichi sighs. 'Why she has to choose Starlight Glimmer' thinks Taichi as he picks purple Alicorn with purple with pink stripes mane and tail. Applejack moves herself towards him and leans herself. "Tai, there is something I need to tell you," said Applejack. "What is it, AJ?" asked Taichi, still playing with Rainbow Dash. "I'm pregnant," said Applejack. Taichi shocks as he accidentally presses the square and X button silmutaneiously along with arrow right and move the joystick to the right. Rainbow Dash looks in horror as the purple alicorn charges her horn into max and fires it towards light plum unicorn, making the life bar from 3 quarters to zero. Applejack chuckles. Taichi hugs her. "Thank you, AJ for willing to have my child," said Taichi. "Fluttershy and I love you, Tai. Don't you ever forget that," said Applejack. Rainbow Dash groans again.

"Taichi Kamiya, you come out here this instant!" Twilight Sparkle shocks. "Shining? What is he doing here?" asked Twilight. Taichi looks outside from the window and seens Shining Armor, standing at the lawn. "Come down here and face me like a man!" yelled Shining. Taichi sighs. "I'll go and handle him. You girls wait here," said Taichi as he rushes to the door.

Shining Armor looks at Taichi that walks out. "What did you get all pissed of, Shining?" asked Taichi. Shining throws a puch towards Taichi who blocks the attack. "Hey Shining, calm down," said Taichi, still blocking the punches that Shining throw at him. "You slept with my wife! You impregnate her! I will kill you!" yelled Shining as he kicks Taichi at the abdomen real hard. Taichi stumbles a few steps back as he looks at enraged Cadence's husband that pulls out a sword.

From above Twilight Sparkle gasps. "No, Shining. Don't do that!" yelled Twilight.

Shining Armor slashes the sword towards Taichi that avoids the attack. "Why did you attack me with that sword for?!" yelled Taichi. "I will kill you!" yelled Shining as he keeps slashing the swords towards him. "Why don't you just calm down so we can talk about what makes you so angry?" asked Taichi, still avoiding the slashes. "I will calm down after I kill you!" yelled Shining as he slashes to the front as Taichi avoids the attack. "Is killing me really worth it? You do know it can end you inside the jail and your parent won't be happy," said Taichi, trying to be reason while avoiding the attack. "I don't care. You already have your whores so stay away from my wife!" yelled Shining, angry.

"That's enough!" yelled Taichi as he feels a burst inside his head as his eyes becomes full brown with black dot in the middle. Shining Armor shocks as Taichi punches the sword, breaks it into two. His punch hits Shining's cheek as he falls down. Taichi picks him up by his collar. "Never call my girls whore," whispered Taichi angrily as he punches Shining's nose as he fall towards the wall behind him. Taichi jumps and kicks him on his chest, causing the wall behind him to crack.

Principal Celestia and VP Luna rush out from the lounge room and sees the battle. "What happen?" asked VP Luna. "We'll ask about it later. Now, we need to stop the fight," said Principal Celestia.

He pushes Shining towards the wall real hard. "If you remember correctly, your wife wants me to design the wedding gaun no mater how many times I decline. Your wife wants me to do any preparation for the wedding. You should ask your wife the reason she seduces me to have sex with her when she already have you!" yelled Taichi. Shining's anger replaces by fear as he feels the Earth Defender's glare piercing his body.

"That's enough!" Taichi and Shining Armor look at new arrival Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. VP Luna looks at the sword shard on the ground. "Remind me not to piss you off," joked VP Luna. Taichi chuckles as his eyes return to normal. "I don't think now is the time to make that joke, Vice Principal Luna," said Taichi. "I want both of you in my room tomorrow morning," said Principal Celestia. "Well, Shining is a student of Crystal Prep Academy. Should he be answering to CPA principal?" asked Taichi.

The next day, Taichi sits in front of Principal Celestia. "What were you thinking? Enggage a fight between an alumni of CPA, causing destruction on school properties," said Principal Celestia. "Shining attacks me first, both by hands and by sword. He calls my girls a whore. What do you want me to do, sit there and get myself hurt?" asked Taichi, sarcastically. "According to what I have in police report, you attack him," said Principal Celestia. "Let me guess, Shining made the police report and lies to the police. Well, the real situation is he attacks me first. I strikes back when that idiot calls my girls a whore," argued Taichi. Principal Celestia sighs. "Whatever it is, I will suspend you for a week," said Principal Celestia. Taichi growls in anger and he stands up and walks towards the door.

 **I was planning to make this story has 2 endings and you the readers will choose which ending you like the best. You can either PM me or put it on the review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Looks like CHS almost come to an end. I thank all the readers and viewers that keep on reading my fanfiction from the first chapter until now**

CHAPTER 47

The Mane 7 looks at Taichi that walks out from principal's room. "Tai, what happen?" asked Rainbow. Taichi glares towards Twilight Sparkle. "Why don't you ask that egghead what her brother tricks the police to believe it was my fault?" asked Taichi as he walks towards the door.

Airazor looks at Taichi that slams the door and sits in front of the computer. "Taichi, there is something I need to tell you," said Airazor. "What is it?" asked Taichi. "It is about the sun," said Airazor as Taichi looks at her. "What's wrong with the sun?" asked Taichi. "Try hack military satellite," said Airazor. Taichi nods as he types on his computer, hacking the military satellite. The screen shows the sun that has been covered 48% by the sunspot. "This is not good. Not good at all," said Taichi. Applejack hologram appears beside Taichi. "That sunspot will be fully cover the sun in 3 days 15 hours 30 minutes," said hologram Applejack. Taichi grits his teeth. 'Damn you Sombra' cursed Taichi.

VP Luna walks through the hallway as the sunlight begins to dim. 'I wonder what happen. Is it an eclipse' wondered VP Luna.

Taichi stands up. "Lock my door. Activate all sensors. I will train for the next 3 days and face Sombra before the sun is fully covered," said Taichi. "I have run dianogstik from all your training and the chances of winning the battle is 0.352789554 percent," said hologram Applejack. "As long as it is not zero, I will take my chance," said Taichi as he stands up. "Clear all my appointments. Anyone calls for me, just saying I'm busy and not taking any calls," said Taichi as he walks towards the door beside the cupboard and open it. He walks in.

Meanwhile, the Mane 7 is at the café. "I never seen Tai that angry before," said Fluttershy. "What did Shining do that make him pissed off like that?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Not sure," said Twilight. "Appearently, Shining puts a blame on Taichi and made the report that Taichi attacks him first.

The Mane 7 looks at VP Luna that sits down beside Applejack. "He's the one who attack him first," said Rainbow. Applejack growls. "Lying just to save his skin. That scumbag," said Applejack. "That's my brother you're talking about, Applejack," said Twilight. "I don't care. If he's a jerk, I will say he is a jerk," said Applejack. "You're not the only one who think that, AJ," said Rainbow. "What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

*Flashback*

"What? That's not fair!" yelled Flitter. "That jerk attacked him first and yet blame him for attacking back," said Cloudchaser. "That meanie should be taught a lesson," said Surprise. Spitfire sighs. "As much as I hate that trash for doing that to him, we can't just simply attack that guy," said Spitfire. "I agree with Surprise. Time for a payback," said Thunderlane. "Don't make any decision that can risk not just your positions in Wonderbolts but the school as well," said Spitfire.

*End Flashback*

"If it wasn't for Spitfire to calm them down, I'm pretty sure Shining won't be in good condition," said Rainbow. "Where's Tai? I didn't see him in classes," said Twilight, trying to change the topic. "Principal Celestia suspend him for a week," said VP Luna. "For something he didn't do,"protested Rainbow. "I know but my sister can be so stubborn," said VP Luna.

Somewhere at the island far away from Equestria;

Taichi pants heavily as he holds the sword. Starswirl looks at him. "I'm impress that you manage to master almost all of the techniques. But still, you need to rest. You're having this training for 24 hours straight," said Starswirl. "I must learn and perfected all technique so I can face Sombra and defeat him," said Taichi. Starswirl sighs as another shadow appears and Taichi lures towards it.

Back to the CHS, Twilight Sparkle sighs. "It's been 2 days and still no sign of him," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looks up. "And the sun is getting dimmer day by day," said Sunset. Pinkie Pie gasps. "Oh no, the world is going to end!" shriek Pinkie. "I don't think so. The sun still has another 4.5 billions years," said Sunset.

Same island, Taichi drinks a water as Starswirl stands beside him. "You only have 1 technique left. Are you going to train or rest for a few hours?" asked Starswirl. "Train but let me finish my drink first," said Taichi.

At CHS, the Mane 7 stands in front of Taichi's room. "What do you mean he's busy and not taking any calls? Just call him," said Rainbow. "I'm sorry. He is busy and won't be taking any calls," said hologram Applejack. Sunset Shimmer holds Rainbow Dash's shoulder as she looks at the hologram Applejack. "What about Starswirl? Can you call him?" asked Sunset. "I'll try," said hologram Applejack.

Hologram Applejack appears beside Starswirl and Taichi. "The Mane 7 needs Starswirl for something," said hologram Applejack. "Go ahead, Starswirl. I'll be fine," said Taichi. Starswirl disappears. Taichi stands up. "Time for the final technique," said Taichi.

Starswirl appears in front of the Mane 7. "What do you need?" asked Starswirl. "First, training schedule. Second, location of Taichi," said Twilight. "The first one, no problem," said Starswirl as a paper prints in front of them. "The second, I'm afraid I don't have access to that information," said Starswirl as Rainbow Dash groans. "But is he okay?" asked Fluttershy. "He looks tired when I left him. He's training for the final technique," said Starswirl. Fluttershy puts her hands on her chest. "Tai," said Fluttershy, worriedly.

At the island, Taichi pants heavily. "That's the final technique and I have mastered it," said Taichi. Starwirl appears beside him. "I agree. Now you only need rest to get back in full strength," said Starswirl. His statement answers with a snore as Starswirl looks down and sees Taichi asleeps on the ground. He sighs.

Back to CHS, the Mane 7 trains with their weapon against the hologram shadow. Rainbow Dash growls in anger. "What the heck is Tai doing?" asked Rainbow, slashing the shadow's attack. "Maybe having intensive training like us," said Sunset. "But he always force himself to train more than his body can handle," said Applejack, firing her shortgun towards the shadow. "I tried to talk to him but he always busy on something," said Twilight, still casting the spell.

Suddenly the atmosphere becomes dark as a night. Sunset Shimmer looks up. "That's weird," said Sunset.

At the Island, Taichi opens his eyes and looks up. 'Sombra is coming' thinks Taichi as he tries to stand up but failed. 'I still need few hours to recover' thinks Taichi.

King Sombra decends from the sky and lands on the tallest building. His skeleton army lands surround the king of darkness. The buildings around him explodes.

The Mane 7 looks at king of darkness. "Is that King Sombra, the one Taichi mention?" asked Sunset. Twilight Sparkle narrows her eyes. "Girls, time to power up," said Twilight as others nod.

King Sombra waves his cape as the fires around him are extinguish. He laughs evilly. "Attack my army! Destroy everything that stop in the way!" ordered King Sombra. The skeleton army roars as they start attacking the city.

The Mane 7 with their weapons look at the skeleton army. "Time to defend our city," said Twilight as the Mane 7 lures towards the skeleton army.

 **The Battle between the Light and the Dark in the next 2 chapter. Who will win?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Looks like I'm going to sit with only one ending. How is it going to end? You have to read it until the final chapter**

CHAPTER 48

In space, the sunspot is fully covered the sun

Taichi opens his eyes. "How do you feel?" Taichi looks at hologram Applejack. He wakes up slowly. "I think I am recovered but not in 100% health," said Taichi. He types on his computer and the screen shows the space where the sun is and the battle between Mane 7 and the skeleton army. "Don't do it. You're not in full health," said hologram Applejack. Taichi smiles. "I already used to fighting not in fully health," said Taichi as he walks out.

King Sombra looks at the Mane 7 that fighing his skeleton army. "Resistance is futile. We permit no one to defy us," said King Sombra as he raises his left hand, sending a wave towards the Mane 7. They fall backwards as the skeletons army that fight them disingrated. Rainbow Dash stands up slowly. "You good for nothing!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she lures towards King Sombra. Fluttershy gasps. "Rainbow, don't!" yelled Fluttershy. King Sombra raises his left hand as Rainbow Dash swings her Loyalty sword as it hits his palm. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer stands up slowly. "Come on girls, we need to help Rainbow Dash," said Twilight.

Meanwhile, at the Island, Taichi presses few buttons at the wall. The cupboard opens to reveal Iron Man armor Mark VII. "This is the final battle between me and Sombra. A battle that I must win no matter what," said Taichi as the armor opens and Taichi walks in.

Twilight Sparkle chants a magic on her staff as Rarity aims the arrow towards King Sombra. Applejack aims both her double shotgun towards the King of Darkness. Rainbow Dash growls as she keeps pushing her Loyalty sword. "I won't let you destroy Equestria!" yelled Rainbow. King Sombra laughs as he pushes the sword hard, forcing Rainbow Dash to fall back. Rarity releases the arrow as Applejack fires the shotgun. Both attacks hit King Sombra as Twilight Sparkle fires her magic. King Sombra laughs. "Your attacks won't hurt me," said King Sombra as he raises his hand again, releasing a shockwave towards the Mane 7, forcing them to fall back.

Taichi flies in his Iron Man armor, sees King Sombra walks towards the fallen Mane 7. "AJ, call up Airazor. Time to link up," said Taichi.

Airazor opens her eyes as she walks towards the windows and flies away.

Taichi looks at Airazor that flies towards him. He smirks. 'I hope this trick works' thinks Taichi.

King Sombra looks at Taichi in Iron Man armor and Airazor fly towards him. He raises his right hand, aiming towards Fluttershy.

Taichi growls. 'I won't let that happen' thinks Taichi as he feels a burst inside his head as his eyes becomes full brown with black dot in the middle. "Link up!" yelled Taichi.

Airazor's legs been detached as the front body begin to open. The legs hook on Taichi's back feet as the front body hooks on the front armor as the wings and back hooks on the back armor.

King Sombra smiles as Taichi lands in front of Fluttershy and holds the attack with his armor shield. "Looks like you upgrade yourself," said King Sombra. "Let see if I can beat you in Sonic Wing mode," said Taichi as he lures towards King Sombra.

The Mane 7 looks in awe as Taichi and King Sombra fight. "I never see that mode before," said Sunset. "This is what he's been doing besides having intensive training," said Twilight. Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight. "How are we going to help Tai on this one?" asked Rainbow. Applejack shooks her head. "Not this one, Rainbow. The only way for him to get his peace is to defeat King Sombra himself," said Applejack.

Taichi keeps on slashing his two swords towards King Sombra that keeps blocking it. "Looks like you have upgrade yourself," said King Sombra. "Just to face and defeat you," said Taichi as he slashes the King of Darkness left rib. King Sombra roars in pain as Taichi lands near him. "But you should know, I can't be defeated," said King Sombra. Taichi smirks. "Darkness can be defeated by light," said Taichi. King Sombra laughs. "Yes but everyone has a darkness inside them, just like you used to fight me at your dimension," said King Sombra as he raises his right arm, and fires the darkness waves towards Taichi. Taichi crosses his arm, shielding himself as the waves hit him hard, forcing him to fall back.

Applejack and Fluttershy gasp. "Tai!" yelled Fluttershy and Applejack.

King Sombra laughs. "The darkness I used not just to kill your sister but to revive her dark side as well," said King Sombra. Taichi growls in anger. "What did you do to her?" asked Taichi. "Nothing, just give her the dark soul she used to have," said King Sombra. As he laughs evilly Taichi growls as he lures towards King Sombra.

The Mane 7 shocks. 'Oh no Tai' thinks the Mane 7.

Taichi slashes King Sombra's body repeatedly. King Sombra roars in pain as he lifts up his right arm but Taichi slashes his arm. King Sombra roars in pain. Airazor opens her beak and fires huge red beam towards King Sombra. The attack hits the King of darkness, causing explosion. Taichi pants heavily. "Come on Sombra. I doubt that attacks defeated you!" yelled Taichi.

The Mane 7 looks at each other. "Why in tarnation did he say that in the place?" asked Applejack. "I think he used to face Sombra before," said Sunset. Fluttershy looks at Taichi worriedly.

The smoke disappears as King Sombra fires the dark waves towards Taichi as the attack hits him, making him fall towards the building. "You know me too well, Earth Defender. But like I said, I can't never be defeated," said King Sombra. Taichi wakes up slowly. "You forget that I defeat you once and I will defeat you again," said Taichi. King Sombra laughs evilly. "You're not the only one that can upgrade," said King Sombra as he closes his eyes and spreads his arms wide.

The Mane 7 looks at the darkness flies from each buildings and surroundings towards King Sombra as he increases his height. "What in tarnation?" asked Applejack, shocked. "This doesn't look good," said Sunset. Twilight Sparkle looks at Taichi that stil looking at the King of Darkness.

Taichi looks at 115 feet King Sombra. "This is not good," said Taichi. King Sombra laughs as he raises his left hand and fires the dark waves towards Taichi. The waves hit him so hard he crashes towards the building.

The Mane 7 shocks. "Taichi!"yelled the Mane 7.

King Sombra walks towards fainted Taichi. "Now, it is time for me to finish you once and for all," said King Sombra as he raises his left hand, aiming towards the Earth Defenders.

Rainbow Dash growls as she picks up her Loyalty sword. "I'm not going to let him destroy our male best friend," said Rainbow. "Our weapon is useless against him in his normal height. What makes you think we can defeat him in his giant form?" asked Twilight. "Better than let him kill Tai," said Rainbow as she lures towards King Sombra that fires the dark waves towards fainted Taichi. "Rainbow, don't!" yelled Fluttershy.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

King Sombra walks towards fainted Taichi. "Now, it is time for me to finish you once and for all," said King Sombra as he raises his left hand, aiming towards the Earth Defenders.

*Inside his mind*

Taichi looks around. He sighs. 'It won't end like this. I must defeat King Sombra even I have to do it alone' thinks Taichi. "You never alone." Taichi looks up and sees Sunset Shimmer in yellow aura. "You can count on us." Taichi looks at Rarity in purple aura beside Sunset Shimmer. "We won't leave you. We never will." Taichi looks at Rainbow Dash in red aura beside Rarity. "We'll always be by your side no matter what." Taichi looks at Pinkie Pie in blue aura beside Rainbow Dash. "We love you no matter what." Taichi looks at Applejack in orange aura beside Pinkie Pie. "We know you can win this battle." Taichi looks at Fluttershy in light pink aura beside Applejack. "With our friendship and love, nothing can stop us." Taichi looks at Twilight Sparkle in her pink aura. Taichi smiles. "Girls," said Taichi

*End inside his mind*

King Sombra shocks to see the burst of light as Taichi appears in front of him in 4 pair of wings. "What? It can't be," said King Sombra, shocked. Taichi smiles. "Like I said, Light can beat the darkness," said Taichi.

Rainbow Dash stops her running as the Mane 6 rushes towards her. "He gets his upgrade," said Sunset. "Alright!" yelled Rainbow.

King Sombra roars in anger. "I will defeat you!" yelled King Sombra as he lures towards Taichi. Taichi sighs. 'That weapon is fully operational but never been tested. Looks like it is time to use it' thinks Taichi as the computerwatch screen shows the data about his recent invention; Miracle Expendable Technology of Enforcer Origin. "METEOR ban lift!" yelled Taichi.

At the island, the swimming pool in front of a mansion moves slowly to the right, revealing a hangar underneath it. A rocket shaped weapon flies out from the hangar and towards the sky.

The Mane 7 looks in awe as the rocket shaped weapon floats in front of Taichi and opens its front, making it shaped like an open umbrella as the inner umbrella positions on King Sombra. The inner blade spins slowly. "What in tarnation is that?" asked Applejack. Sunset Shimmer gasps. "I remember now. That's Taichi's latest invention, METEOR," said Sunset. "METEOR?" asked the rest. "It stands for Miracle Expendable Technology of Enforcer Origin. It amplifies any type of Light energy," said Sunset. "How did you know that?" asked Twilight. Sunset chuckles. "Let just say, I stumbled upon his blueprint when we have a sleepover just before Shining Armor disturbs us," said Sunset. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "Let's focus on helping him, girls," said Twilight as others nod.

King Sombra stops on his track. "What the heck is that?" asked King Sombra, shocked. "A trick I have learn before I came here," said Taichi as he gathers the powers to his palm, making both of his hands meet. He slides his left hand vertically up and his right hand vertically down. A powerful rainbow beam fired from the space in between hands through the METEOR, increase the beam by 300% and hits King Sombra that raises his arm to his face to block the light.

Twilight Sparkle looks at the others that nod as the hold their hands together, forming a circle. All 7 of them begins to shine, forming another rainbow beam and shoots towards the METEOR, increase the power by 300% and hits King Sombra. Taichi moves his right hand vertically lower, increasing the beam. King Sombra roars again as his body begins to crack.

Taichi closes his eyes as a fire covers him. He flies through the METEOR, increasing the power by 500% and hits King Sombra, piercing his body. Taichi lands not far away as King Sombra explodes, turning him to his normal size as the METEOR explodes.

The Mane 7 opens their eyes and smiles. "The battle is over," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looks at King Sombra that stands up slowly. "Not yet. King Sombra still alive," said Sunset as the others look at Taichi and King Sombra.

King Sombra looks at Taichi. "Looks like you force me to use my trump card," said King Sombra as his body begins to shine and blinks. "What are you planning to do?" asked Taichi. "I will detonate my body and destroy everything on this planet," said King Sombra as he laughs evilly.

Applejack looks at Taichi that pulls out the Sword of Harmony. "What is he planning to do?" asked Applejack.

Taichi looks at the sword. 'There will be someone who is willing to risk everything to become Earth Protector just like I do' thinks Taichi. The sword floats away from Taichi and slam itself into a big rock behind CHS hostel. "I won't let that happen!" yelled Taichi as he runs towards King Sombra.

The Mane 7 shocks to see Taichi picks up King Sombra and flies towards the sky. "Tai, what are you doing?!" yelled Applejack.

Taichi pushes King Sombra until they leave Earth. "Where are you taking me?" asked King Sombra. "There is a blackhole not far away from here. If I throw you there, the Earth will be safe and the blackhole destroyed," said Taichi as he flies towards a dark entity far away. King Sombra grabs both of the Earth Defender's arms. "If you think I let you fly back to Earth, you're wrong," said King Sombra. Taichi laughs. "Don't worry, I don't intent of getting back," said Taichi.

The Mane 7 rushes towards his computer as Twilight Sparkle types on the keyboard. "I hope we can get a live video feed on where he's heading," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looks at the screen that shows Earth and Moon. Her attention suddenly focus on a dark spiral mist not far away from the Earth. "Wait, isn't that…" trailed Sunset. Twilight Sparkle looks at the dark spiral mist Sunset Shimmer is pointing. "Blackhole," said Twilight. "Maybe his plan is to bring King Sombra to blackhole so when that king explodes, the Earth will be safe and the blackhole is destroyed," said Pinkie. Fluttershy walks towards the windows and look up. 'Tai, please be safe' thinks Fluttershy.

Taichi flies towards blackhole, holding King Sombra. "You don't even struggle to release yourself from my grasp," said King Sombra. "It is because I don't need to. The plan is to bring you to the heart and blackhole and let you explode there," said Taichi. "You won't survive the explosion," said King Sombra. "That's the risk I have to take to protect the Earth and the people I love," said Taichi.

Suddenly the rooms begins to shine. The Mane 7 looks behind as the light dims and sees the Next Gen Mane 7 along with Moon Beam and Illusion appear. "Where is Taichi Kamiya?" asked Starburst. "He pushes King Sombra to the sky so he can puts that king of darkness inside blackhole. Why did you ask?" asked Rarity. Appleshine looks at Starburst. "See, I told you to move us 3 days earlier but no, you never listen," scolded Appleshine. "What happen? Why are you here?" asked Applejack. Appleshine sighs. "Dad didn't return. He sacrifice himself at the heart of blackhole when King Sombra exploded," said Appleshine as the Mane 7 gasp.

 **What Mane 7 are going to do to save the main character? Stay tuned to the season finale of Canterlot High School**


	50. Chapter finale

**This is it, readers. Season Finale for Canterlot High School. I thanks all the readers who not just read but favorite and review the story.**

CHAPTER 50 (FINAL CHAPTER)

Suddenly the rooms begins to shine. The Mane 7 looks behind as the light dims and sees the Next Gen Mane 7 along with Moon Beam and Illusion appear. "Where is Taichi Kamiya?" asked Starburst. "He pushes King Sombra to the sky so he can puts that king of darkness inside blackhole. Why did you ask?" asked Rarity. Appleshine looks at Starburst. "See, I told you to move us 3 days earlier but no, you never listen," scolded Appleshine. "What happen? Why are you here?" asked Applejack. Appleshine sighs. "Dad didn't return. He sacrifice himself at the heart of blackhole when King Sombra exploded," said Appleshine as the Mane 7 gasp. "Why in tarnation he would do that?" asked Applejack. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "Right now, he's in space and without spaceship, we can't get there," said Twilight. "Well, it because you didn't know how to." The Mane 7 looks at Starburst. "What do you mean?" asked Sunset. "Well, dad plans of that intensive training for yours is not just to make you stronger but for you to be able to fly any way in space with a cover of Harmony bubble," explained Appleshine. "How are we gonna do that?" asked Rainbow. "Close your eyes, focus on your own element," said Starburst. The Mane 7 closes their eyes as the hold each other's hand. Starburst looks at the next gen Mane 7 that nod as they take their position; Prism Bolt stands in front of Rainbow Dash, Apleshine stands in front of Applejack, Flutterina stands in front of Fluttershy, Cotton Candy stands in front of Pinkie Pie, Claire stands in front of Rarity, Starburst stands in front of Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise stands in front of Sunset Shimmer. Illusion and Moon Beam stand a bit further away from them. Both Mane 7 and Next Gen Mane 7 begin to shine brightly and disappear. Moon Beam looks to the sky. 'Good luck and please bring dad back. We need him' thought Moon Beam. "Come on, Moon Beam. We need to clear the sunspot," said Illusion. Moon Beam nods.

In space, The Mane 7 appears, covers in rainbow bubble. Twilight Sparkle looks around. "Wow, this is space," said Twilight. "Focus, Twilight. We need to find him and save him," said Sunset. "I know," said Twilight. Fluttershy looks up and sees Taichi that still pushing King Sombra. "I found her, girls. But he is so far away," said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash smirks. "I can try fly faster to get him," said Rainbow. "Please do. He's getting nearer to the blackhole," said Twilight.

"Since we're going to die together, I will tell you something," said King Sombra. Taichi chuckles. "Why should I listen to the King of Darkness?" asked Taichi. "If you think I am the King of Darkness, wait until you see the pharaoh." Taichi looks at King Sombra. "You mean he's here in this dimension?" asked Taichi. "Do you think the Dark Masters like me can even achieve all this alone?" asked King Sombra. Taichi growls in anger.

(BGM – Take Me Higher)

Rainbow Dash moves her right hand, aiming towards Taichi. 'Come on. Higher. Please, taker me higher. I want to climb higher so I can reach stars and save my best friends and be there when they need me' thinks Rainbow.

Taichi almost arrives at the blackhole as the bubble of Harmony follows from behind, picking up speed.

Rainbow Dash tries to reach Taichi. "Come on, just a little closer' said Rainbow. "You can do it!" yelled the Mane 7 Next Gen. Suddenly Rainbow Dash feels someone holding her hand. She looks up to see her adult form. "This is your destiny. Reach out and save him," said elder Rainbow Dash.

Taichi feels someone grabbing his right leg. He looks down to see Rainbow Dash holding his leg while the rest of Mane 7 still holding hands. King Sombra shocks. "What?! How is that even possible?" asked King Sombra. Twilight Sparkle floats in front of Taichi, facing King Sombra. "Because like us, he also have his own destiny. Because he is our miracle," said Twilight.

Suddenly, the Mane 7 begins to shine as Rarity and Sunset Shimmer fuse with Taichi's arm while Applejack and Pinkie Pie fuse with his legs, creating a golden armor. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fuse with his back, creating a pair of golden wings. A phoenix cannon appears on his right hand as he aims towards King Sombra. "Phoenix Phenomenon Galaxy Cannon, final shot!"yelled Mane 7 and Next Gen Mane 7 as the rainbow mixed with orange solar beam fires from the cannon and hits King Sombra, destroying him. Taichi shines brightly and disappear.

(BGM ends)

Back to CHS, Taichi, Mane 7 and Next Gen Mane 7 appear. Taichi looks at the Mane 7. "Why?" asked Taichi. Twilight Sparkle smiles. "Because like I said, you are our miracle. We need you in our life," said Twilight. "We love you, Tai. Don't you ever forget that," said Fluttershy. "Beside, you owe us a child," said Rainbow. "Rainbow, I believe now is not the right time to discuss that," scolded Rarity. "What do you mean by that, Rainbow?" asked Taichi. "We will explain to you about it later. All of us are tired including you and we need our sleep. We'll discuss about it, tomorrow," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looks at Taichi. "To make sure you won't do anything crazy, all of us will be sleeping in your room," said Sunset. Taichi sighs. "Seriously?" asked Taichi.

Appleshine looks at Taichi as Moon Beam and Illusion walk towards them. "Dad, try to open up to them more. After all, they will be becoming part of your family," said Appleshine. "I'll try but I can't make any promises," said Taichi. "This time you must because we really don't want to loose you," said Moon Beam. Illusion looks at Starburst. "It is time for us to return to our own time," said Illusion. Starburst nods. The Next Gen shines brightly and disappear.

Taichi and the Mane 7 walk towards his room as they change to pyjama. "Tomorrow will be new day for us since the summer is arrive," said Twilight.

Somewhere in the darkness lair, Lord Tirek watches the destruction of King Sombra. "Looks like I need to be careful from now on. That Earth protector can be handful," said Tirek. A shadow with long hair appears as Lord Tirek bows on his knee. "Mistress Nine, this is unexpected pleasure. I'm honored by your presence," said Tirek. "You may dispense with your pleasantries. I'm here to put you back on schedule," said Mistress Nine. "I assure you, Mistress Nine, my slaves is working as fast as possible," said Tirek. "Perhaps I can a new way to motivate them," said Mistress Nine. "This castle will be fully build as planned," said Tirek. "The pharaoh does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation," said Mistress Nine. "But he asks the impossible. I need more slaves," said Tirek. "Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives," said Mistress Nine. Lord Tirek shows his worry. "The Pharaoh is coming here?" asked Tirek. "That is correct. He is the most displeased with your apparent lack of progress," said Mistress Nine. "We shall double our efforts," said Tirek. "I hope so, for your sake. The pharaoh is not as forgiving as I am," said Mistress Nine as she disappears. Lord Tirek growls in anger. 'I will make sure that I defeat you and present your head to the pharaoh, Earth Protectors' thinks Tirek, angrily.

THE END

 **Finally, CHS has come to an end. Don't worry, The main character and the Mane 7 will face the remain of the enemy**


End file.
